


Tales of a Closeted Fanboy

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asshole!Baekhyun, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol has a secret, F/F, F/M, Fansite!Baekhyun, Homophobia, M/M, Nerdy!Chanyeol, Popular!Baekhyun, Romance, Teen Fiction, Weird!Chanyeol, highschool love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Baekhyun is referred to as the school's prince charming - he's perfect and everything both boys and girls would want in a lover. Beautiful, brilliant, straight As student, charming, athletic and has a great voice. What no one knows is that he hides a little secret...... that is, until a certain Park Chanyeol discovers what it is. And he may or may not have a secret to hide as well.





	1. Prince Charming and his Secret Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is originally called Secrets, but I took the original story down and here is the new version. The story still has the same flow and yeah... Please enjoy!

In every cliché teen fiction stories, you will always expect the plot to revolve around certain highschool cliques. There are the nobodies - usually the protagonist. There are the jocks - usually a love interest and pretty dumb. Let's not forget the badass - a pest towards the protagonist and is always very annoying, but ends up with the goody-two-shoes protagonist anyway. Most cliché pairing. Then, there's the popular clique - usually the merciless ones with sharp, pink-polished nails and the antagonists, always out for the protagonist's blood.

Byun Baekhyun isn't one to conform, but he and everyone knows he belongs to the popular clique.

Baekhyun was almost everyone's highschool crush in his batch. Most people in the popular clique would take time glowing up from some snotty freshman into a senior heartthrob, but it didn't happen to Baekhyun. Upon stepping into the school for his first day in highschool, everyone was snatched by his undeniably ethereal looks and his unwavering charm that affected everyone around him from the start until the end of the day. Of course, some people would think he's just another flower boy in their midst but nope, Baekhyun proved them wrong. As the school year progressed, he showed what he was really capable of - straight As, a bright social life, rad parties, wild misadventures, hot girlfriends, and several heartbreaks. He was now considered the school's prince, and everyone along with the popular clique members worshipped him.

Baekhyun wasn't even close with them other than the occasional parties, but he was definitely a member of the popular clique. They gravitated towards him, pulling him to sit with them during lunch and to do stuff with them.

He only wanted to finish highschool peacefully, so he had no choice but to just go with the flow so as not to get crushed by the system.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now it isn't exactly a weird thing if people stare at you in the hallways every time you pass by - not to Baekhyun, at least. To other people, there's just something about their highschool prince that makes it hard not to stare. It's like he has the ability to attract your attention just by being there, by simoly existing. There is just something about his physical appearance mixed in with his easy-going yet brilliant personality that has you wrapped around his pretty fingers before you can even begin to realize it.

Our protagonist is just minding his own business, making his way down the hall to his locker, ignoring the people whose eyes were on him, when suddenly, a particular girl pops out of nowhere and clings to Baekhyun.

Startled, Baekhyun lets out a little yelp as he looks at the girl - who turns out to be his current girlfriend, Aeyoung.

"Good morning, Baekhyun!" she greets, her whole pretty face lighting up as she stares up at Baekhyun with adoration.

_I'm prettier._

"Good morning," Baekhyun coolly says as he proceeds to reach out for his books with what he could while the little leech clings to him.

"Do you know what day today is?" Aeyoung says with that sickly sweet tone of hers, the one girls always use when they want something from him.

"What?" Baekhyun crudely answers, still busy with trying to remember his schedule for that day.

"You honestly don't know?"

"No."

Aeyoung pouts as she stomps her feet childishly as she tugs at Baekhyun's arm. He had to do all he could not to shove her away because she's seriously annoying him.

"I can't believe it!" Aeyoung cries. "We've been together for two months but you can't even remember?! Do you even care for me?!"

"What if I don't?" Baekhyun suddenly says in a low tone as he turns to face her after slamming his locker shut, leering at her with his handsome face twisted in irk. "It's not like you even care for me other than for my popularity and my dick."

Aeyoung gasps, clearly offended of what he just said.

"T-That's not true!"

"All of you people are the same," Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he turns to walk away. He needs to get to class in ten minutes, or he's going to be late. The professor for the first subject isn't the type to forgive tardiness easily.

"We're not done yet, Byun Baekhyun!" Aeyoung shrieks from down the hallways, earning curious glances from the drama unfolding.

Baekhyun sighs. He did not like to cause drama, and he especially did  _not_  want to fuel it. But maybe today, he can give people a show to talk about.

"Then I'm breaking up with you," Baekhyun says, looking over his shoulder with a little smirk. "How about that? Now we're really done."

Pocketing his hands, Baekhyun proceeds to make his way to his classroom, ears picking up gossip about how he has lived up to his name again as Baekhyun, the school's prince charming and prime heartbreaker. It's not like he even wants to break people's hearts. It's not a game to him at all contrary to popular belief - it's just that it's hard to really fall into a serious relationship with shallow people, and it seems like Baekhyun's school is flooded with these kind of people.

"Why did you break up with Aeyoung?"

That is the first thing Jongdae, the closest person Baekhyun would call as a best friend in this school, asks him when he arrives in the classroom.

"Oh?" Baekhyun answers as he settles down. "It reached you that quick?"

"You know how gossip runs in this school," Jongdae grins. "Pretty darn fucking fast."

Baekhyun chuckles as he leans against his chair. "She was being annoying."

"That's what you always say."

"It's not that deep, you know. People from this school are fools and shallow. Breaking up with them just because they are annoying is a reason valid enough."

Jongdae sighs. "You know, you never strike me as the edgy type when we first met."

"I'm more than what this pretty face has to offer."

During lunch, the two proceed to the cafeteria. Just like in chick films, the tables are divided by cliques. As for Baekhyun and Jongdae, they belong to the table at the farther side of the cafeteria, alleviated up a bit (for some reason that Baekhyun could never discern). There's always lots of people there, mostly jocks, cheerleaders and people who are popular for either their brilliance or beauty - or both, like Baekhyun.

"Can you guys scoot over?" Baekhyun says as he places his tray on the table. One of the girls push two jocks out of the bench so they could make way for him and Jongdae.

"Hey Byun, why weren't you at my party last weekend?" Jiyong, the alpha male of the whole clique, asks once he notices their arrival.

"I've got homework," Baekhyun crudely answers.

"What kind of answer is that?" Ara speaks up as her extra ass sips on a wine glass filled with coke.

"Baekhyun's lowkey a loser," Hansol supplies with a teasing little smirk.

"Well boo-hoo, does that mean you're going to kick me out and strip me of my privileges from now on?" Baekhyun deadpans, making those who heard him snicker.

"Don't let him fool you, he was probably fucking someone," Jongdae offers oh-so-helpfully.

"We didn't really have to know that Jongdae but yeah, you're all good," Jiyong says, patting Baekhyun's back. "Make sure you go to the next one, though."

"Roger," Baekhyun says.

At some point during lunch hour, Baekhyun's disturbed by someone's body hitting the back of his chair. He doesn't notice it at first, more focused with his food than that.

"There's your stupid homework," a deep voice says as Baekhyun sees a folder being thrown in front of the person right across him, who was Miyoung. The girl shows a dazzling smile as she opens the folder then closes it.

"Ah, as expected from our artsy nerd," Miyoung snickers as she smirks up at the person behind Baekhyun.

"Now give me my phone," the person demands, his voice a bit on edge, probably angry.

Baekhyun displays an amused smile at Miyoung, who fishes out a phone from her bag then hands extends her arm out. Baekhyun feels the person's body against his back as he reaches out to grab the phone right out of her hand.

"Thankies," Miyoung says, sending a flying kiss towards the person then waves at him.

Baekhyun feels the body lean away, so he looks over his shoulder out of curiosity, only for him to see some senior who had always been sporting bright crazy colors (it was pastel blue this time). Deep brown eyes behind nerdy glasses greet him before the senior turns his broad back towards him and shuffles away with his bag and a sketchbook in hand.

"Who was that?" Baekhyun wonders out loud.

"Chanyeol, a loser from art class," Miyoung simply says. "Such a talented young man."

"So you stole his phone so he could do your homework?" Baekhyun chuckles.

"Well yeah," Miyoung answers with a shrug. "I mean, I don't really have the time to deal with such useless thing when I have my designer brand fragrances to fetch."

Classes that afternoon dragged on and on, like it usually does. Even someone who is usually attentive in class like Baekhyun can't resist the seductive lull of a nap when the professor isn't looking. But even if it felt like forever, just like everything else in this world, classes finally come to an end.

Eagerly, Baekhyun shoves his stuff and dashes out of the classroom even before his classmates could. He feels a bit guilty leaving Jongdae behind without the least even telling him he was already going home, but that doesn't stop him from getting on his bike and immediately drive down the path back home.

Now there's actually a specific eeason why Baekhyun broke up with Aeyoung awhile ago.

Usually, yes, as he has claimed, Baekhyun breaks up with people whenever they get too annoying for him to put up with. That also applies with Aeyoung, but it also has something to do with Baekhyun's plans that evening.

"Mom!" Baekhyun yells into his house as he dashes into the threshold and up the stairs.

"Baekhyun, you're home?!" he hears his mother call out as he rummages through his closet for something to cool yet attractive to wear.

"Yeah! I'm going back out in a bit though!"

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to EXO's concert! I'll be back by ten later!"

"Okay, take care!"

Yes, you've heard it right. 

Now there's something you need to know about Byun Baekhyun. It's been going on for the past two years, ever since freshman year. If anyone finds out about this, he'll be mocked to death by his peers.

You see, the Byun Baekhyun people view as the prince of their school wasn't exactly all that meets the eye. He had a secret, and it was that he idolized a boyband.

You'd be thinking that there's nothing wrong about that, but we're talking about idolizing here. Idolizing like as in stalking this certain boyband, buying every single album, posters filling his walls, knowing their schedule, being there for concert and fanmeets, wasting money for merchandise, crying over their perfection, running a fansite for them, reading fanfiction and all that jazz.

Yep, no one would think of that about Byun Baekhyun, right?

Just a few moments after Baekhyun successfully gets on a bus and settles onto a seat, he feels the phone in his pocket start to vibrate. He stretches his body, kind of awkwardly as he tries not to disturb the old woman next to him then takes it out.

_"Byun Baekhyun!"_

The brunette had to hold his phone away, eyes wide in surprise when he is instantly greeted by the shrill voices of his friends. Not the friends from school, but friends he met through the fandom.

"You guys didn't have to shout like that!" Baekhyun whines. "I can hear you just fine."

 _"Where the hell are you?"_ Kyungsoo, a fandom friend from Ilsan, almost yells once more into his ear.

"I'm still on the bus."

 _"Just because you're from Bucheon doesn't mean you can slack off like this!"_ This time it is Luhan scolding him, a fandom friend who comes all the way from China. He's filthy rich, that's why he could cross countries as much as he wants.  _"You should have left earlier!"_

"I still value my education you know," Baekhyun sighs. "And it still starts in an hour."

 _"Just be thankful you have us saving you a spot in line,"_ Kyungsoo says.

"Well of course, I bought tickets for you after all."

_"Wow, you're actually counting? What a great friend."_

"Stop whining, I'm already here."

Time before the concert always feels kind of too long. Even though Baekhyun can be called a veteran when it comes to attending these kinds of events, he always still feels so much anticipation. He's just glad he has his friends with him and the never-ending curious fangirls taking interest in fanboys like them.

"Oppa!" Baekhyun feels someone poke him from behind. He turns around to face a girl who is smiling at him.

"How can I help you?" Baekhyun asks politely. He is always nice and polite around his fellow EXO-L.

"Are you Radiant Cherry fansite master?" she asks excitedly.

"I am," Baekhyun confirms. "Why?"

"Can I take a picture with you? I love your pictures so much! I am a fan!"

Baekhyun exchanges amused looks with his friends. "Ah, that's not right. Everyone of us here are only fans of EXO, but yes of course."

The girl squeals excitedly as she whips out her phone and turns her back to Baekhyun, who leans over her shoulder.

"Oppa, can you take off your mask?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Sorry, I can't. I'm sick."

"Really?" the girl gives him a worried look. "Take medication!"

Baekhyun laughs, eyes turning into crescents. "Alright, alright."

When the arena starts to darken and they hear the sound of instruments coming through the speakers, the anticipation Baekhyun feels immediately melts and transforms into another type of raw emotion -  _excitement_. EXO never fails to excite him every time they go on stage.

With the whole arena submerged into darkness, the members would be revealed starting off from Kris, the hot foreign drummer who would do a fancy show on the drums. Next would be Kai, the sexy beast of a bassist who would drive everyone wild with his seductive smirks and the way he strums the strings, creating sounds as alluring as him. Kai would then be followed up by Sehun, the guitarist sculpted by the gods themselves. His skilled fingers would run across the strings in a tantalizing way, making sounds that reach deep into everyone's bones. Last but not the least is Loey, Baekhyun's bias, the main vocalist with the voice of pure velvet and eargasm trigger. Besides that, Baekhyun finds him as the most handsome man on earth. He would literally spread his legs any day for him.

Whoops, did he just admit his actual sexuality?

"Oh god, I feel like dying all over again!" Luhan cries, actual tears dripping down his eyes as he lifts his banner up.

"This is lit," Kyungsoo announces with a straight face as he just continues to wave his lightstick, looking more like he's going to whack someone.

"Luhan get out of the way," Baekhyun grumbles, aiming his camera at Loey who is starting to walk down their side of the stage, separating from his members who go to separate sides of the stage to sing a serenade. His fingers fly rapidly, capturing every single moment, every single move that his bias makes. He doesn't even notice at first when Loey crouches in front of him, reaching for his cam. Baekhyun doesn't comply, just continuing on snapping. His friends were staring at him like he was an idiot, yet they do nothing because they were shook as well. Loey gives him a mischievous look as he pouts his lips and brings a piece sign up. It was only then when Baekhyun finally realizes that Loey is interacting with him. He leans away in a daze, staring at the idol who smiles at him and reaches out, demanding his camera. Of course, Baekhyun does as he is told and hands it to the man.

Baekhyun helplessly watches as Loey skips away happily, spoiling his camera roll with cute selfies of himself, even fiddling around and probably putting it on video mode. His fanboy heart cries in crippling agony as Loey does all sorts of cute things before ending it with a kiss.

At the end of the song, Loey walks back over to Baekhyun's side. For a moment, he looks over to their direction, with a bunch of fans reaching out trying to get their hands on the camera. He shakes his head, continuing to walk along the side until he makes it to their section.

"Get the cam! Get the cam!" Kyungsoo shrieks, pushing Baekhyun who is still frozen. This shakes the boy into moving forward to claim his camera which is getting fought over. Thankfully, Loey recognizes that he's the owner of the cam so when he walks close to the stage, Loey stretches it out to him.

The idol mouths something like him that seemed like "Enjoy" before he winks and saunters away.

Right after the concert, Baekhyun's friends wouldn't stop shrieking into his ear.

"You're so fucking lucky!" Kyungsoo yells. "Why can't my bias be Loey? I'm in love with the bassist and I'm not having any luck, he seems to hate interacting with fans."

"I'm sure he's just shy," Luhan laughs as he slaps the other's arm. "Anyway, are you going to upload those?"

"Of course," Baekhyun says, surprisingly calm as he tucks away his camera into his backpack.

"Really?" Kyungsoo says. "Other fans wouldn't."

"Loey isn't my property," Baekhyun chuckles. "Everyone deserves a share of his love. And there's my ride."

"See you soon!" Kyungsoo and Luhan bades him after tackling him into a hug, waving him off the bus disappeared into the distance.

Baekhyun's been acting calm and collected, but right when he steps into his room, he lets his feels out in an explosion of his heart channelled out by a his scream.

"LOEY THAT SON OF A BITCH I'M FUCKING IN LOVE HOW WILL I LIVE ON KNOWING YOU FUCKING NOTICED ME NOW I'M JUST GOING TO HOPE YOU MARRY ME SOON ANDSHJSKSKSKALA!"

A punch resonates from the door. It was Baekhee, who had woken up from Baekhyun's violent fit.

_"CAN YOU FUCKING SHUT UP YOU HOMO IN DENIAL SOME OF US IN THIS HOUSE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!"_

Well good for them because Baekhyun won't be having some tonight.


	2. Annoying Senior

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" Jongdae asks out of concern when Baekhyun appears in class the next day, literally wobbling his way to his chair. He feels kind of faint, so he takes out a pill from his bag then drinks it up to give himself a bit of energy to last the whole class in the morning.

"Do I look pale?" Baekhyun says, turning towards Jongdae.

"You look like death," Jongdae gasps as he cups the other's cheeks. "What have you been doing?"

"I stayed awake the whole night wa-" Baekyun catches himself, eyes widening when he realizes that he was just about to say 'I stayed awake the whole night watching the video Loey filmed himself on my camera and dying all over again'. Jobgdae looks at him, probing him to finish what he was saying.

"I-I stayed awake the whole night working on academic stuff!" Baekhyun says, internally fist pumping the air as he successfully saves himself. "I got interested in one of our textbooks that I had just had to read it through. You know, usual nerdy stuff I indulge myself in, haha. I actually lost too much sleep because of it."

"You gotta catch some sleep," Jongdae says, genuinely worried as he claps his friend's shoulder. "A normal teen doesn't spend time reading a fucking textbook, Baekhyun."

During lunch, Baekhyun doesn't head to the cafeteria. Instead, he walks towards the library, but not before someone getting in his way.

For a moment, Baekhyun blinks in confusion as to who this person was who had stepped in front of him. His brain was floating elsewhere, so he was only able to realize a moment too late that it was his ex-girlfriend whom he had just broken up with yesterday.

"Hey, Aeyoung," Baekhyun greets casually, ignoring her tearstained face. "Do you need anything?"

"Baekhyun..." she utters, reaching out to grasp his hand. He wasn't able to react quickly so she was able to grab his hands into her tiny ones.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks, voice chilly and cold. Aeyoung flinches at his tone, pursing her lips together as she dips her head.

"Please... please don't do this to me. I... I love you too much..."

Baekhyun chuckles, but doesn't withdraw his hand. "Hey, hey, listen. Do you hear yourself? Do you even know what you are talking about, Aeyoung?"

"Please give me a chance," she pleads, looking up at him with glinting eyes. Baekhyun has been through too much of these girls wanting him back, but every single one was just shrugged off. He's actually surprised that the following girls would think they'd ever have another chance. It's either they don't learn from the ones before them, or they think they might have been relevant enough to have a chance.

"I won't annoy you anymore..."

The prince sighs.

"Hey, Aeyoung."

The girl was surprised when Baekhyun suddenly placed a hand on her cheek. She blushes when he gives her that famous adorable smile added with those cute crescents and his chubby cheeks. That final mochi attack.

"I'm sorry I can't take you back," he gently says.

"B-But why?"

Baekhyun smiles softly as he caresses her face. "Dumping you then taking you back would be similar to throwing away trash then picking the trash out of the garbage again. It's disgusting, and I'm very particular about hygiene."

He doesn't even feel anything when Aeyoung's bottom lip wobbles before she turns her back to him then runs away, hands covering her face.

Baekhyun was a major asshole and a top bitch at the same time, and he knows it. He feels bad about doing stuff like this, but what can he do? He can't really go against his own principles, right?

Forgetting about Aeyoung, he finally reaches to the library, where he is relieved to see that no one id really around except for him. It is lunch time after all.

After logging in, Baekhyun walks to the back portion of the library. Taking a book out, Baekhyun opens it, placing it over his head then assumes the most comfortable position he could do then drifts away from sleep.

It wasn't a weird occurrence for him to dream about his ultimate bias, what with his ever hyperactive imagination and his active participation in the fanficiton community, albeit he's only a reader. In his sleep, Baekhyun dreamed of Loey in front of him while they sat in a clearing somewhere. The idol picks a pink wildflower from behind him then leans over to insert it behind Baekhyun's ear, causing the smaller male to blush at both the gesture and the proximity. It feels so real and vivid that Baekhyun could feel himself breathing heavily and his heart pounding, even more so when Loey flashes him his infamous bright smile that never fail to make girls - and Baekhyun's - heart flutter.

"You're beautiful," he whispers as he leans in, his voice crisp and deep, all too real that Baekhyun willingly falls deeply into the illusion. Loey's face comes closer, his plump lips coming into view. The fanboy freezes in anticipation, eyes closing, waiting for those lips to make contact with his.

But it never comes.

A feeling of falling overcomes Baekhyun, then he flinches back into consciousness. He sits upright, the book that had been covering his head falling to the ground with a loud thud. He squints, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness around him. For a moment, he's confused as to where he is, and even more confused when he sees a person sitting right across him, whose nose is stuck to a book.

"You might want to wipe off that drool on your face," the person looks up at Baekhyun and gives him a teasing smile before licking his thumb and pressing it to the edge of a page before flipping it.

Scowling, Baekhyun dips down to wipe off the drool at the tip of his lips that is definitely there. He then straightens up, his senses back. That is when he realized he is still in the library, there is no one else around, and that the person right across him is the same senior that Miyoung had blackmailed so he would make her art homework for her.

"What... What time is it?" Baekhyun asks, his voice raspy from sleep.

The senior across him momentarily glances at the fancy Rolex on his wrist. "It's four in the afternoon."

Baekhyun's eyes widen in panic. His throat goes dry as he props his elbows up on the table then clutches his hair, a troubled expression drawn across his pretty face. The senior shifts his gaze back on him, a little smirk of amusement across his lips when he sees the distress on the prince's face.

"I fucking missed my afternoon classes, what the actual fuck?!" Baekhyun cries as he runs his fingers through his hair and rubs his face. "I hope there wasn't any important tests. I can't afford to fail, fuck."

"Yo man chill," the senior says as he leans forward, arms folded on the table. "I've never seen a popular kid stress over school performance like this. Your friends don't give a shit."

Baekhyun glares at him. "Don't lump me with them. I am an intellectual. My brain's capability can reach great heights. It is not limited to... to Chanel fragrances or Gucci or whatever."

The senior chuckles, giving him a dazzling smile that has Baekhyun suddenly wavering.

_That smile looks so familiar._

"Don't worry, I am very aware of that, Prince Charming."

"Don't call me that!" Baekhyun snaps in irritation.

"Don't be so grumpy, princess."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he leans back into his chair with a sigh, calming himself down. Stressing himself was bad for the skin.

"Who are you even? Why do you have the balls to talk to someone like me?"

Not to be like that bitch on cliché teen fiction, but no one from a level lower than him on the hierarchy has ever dared try to initiate a conversation with him unless it was for a confession or for school-related work. This person was probably a first.

"Well I'm Park Chanyeol, a senior and the assistant librarian. Not to mention that I made everyone else leave just so you could sleep in peace so yeah, I can pester you all I want."

"You're pretty good at running that mouth of yours,  _senior_ ," Baekhyun says, ticked off at the senior's feistiness.

Chanyeol laughs light-heartedly. "I can do greater things with my mouth but let's not delve into that. We just met."

Baekhyun was not stupid to not notice the light flirting, but decides to just ignore it. This person wasn't Loey or wasn't beneficial to him in keeping up his prince-like image for school so he was a no-no.

_He is pretty cute, though..._

"Well, you know what? I don't really care," Baekhyun says, offering a sweet little smile. "Unless you want me to ask Miyoung to steal more of your precious stuff again and leak something embarrassing or two, then you might want to shut up and let me be. I need to make my fucking homework."

Chanyeol reaches out, taking Baekhyun aback when he touches his cute nose with his index finger then smiles cheekily at him. "Nah, I'd like to bother you more. I don't have anything to leak, anyway." He was completely unfazed by Baekhyun's threat, and that irritates him to no end. "I'm bored."

"Will you be able to handle the fact that a junior failed because you're being a nuisance to his peace that is initially for studying?"

"Nope, that's why I'm offering you more of my help," Chanyeol says with a shrug. "There's only the two of us here thanks to you, so I'm bored. You have no choice but to let me help you."

"And whose fault is it?" Baekhyun asks with another glare at him. "It's not because of me that everyone has left."

"I did it for you," Chanyeol says.

"I didn't ask you to do it."

"But still," the senior pouts childishly. Baekhyun shouldn't find this extremely endearing but he did and he wants to bang his head on the table.

"Just go draw there or something, I don't need your help," Baekhyun says as he flips through his textbook. "I can handle everything."

The senior stares at him, eyes burning into the pits of Baekhyun's soul. But the school prince is no one who backed down to a challenge, so he glares back at the senior, which becomes the start of a staring battle.

The battle didn't last long, though. Chanyeol flashes a smile at him complete with his pearly whites, adorable crescents and that dimple which makes Baekhyun blink because what the fuck, this senior was the goddamn  _sun_.

"I won," Chanyeol grins triumphantly as he quickly strides over and sits down next to him. A shiver runs down Baekhyun's body when he feels the senior's body come in contact with his as he leans too closely against him to look at what he is working on.

"You're too close," Baekhyun hisses as he tries pushing him away, but Chanyeol irks him even more by slinging his arm over his shoulders.

"Don't be stingy and let's start."


	3. Fanboy Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi so yeah there's probably so much typos on this so umm please overlook them because I'm not that good of an editor xD

The first time Baekhyun listened to EXO, it had been love.

Like most people his age, Baekhyun liked to surf through stuff on Naver. Boy and girl groups were starting to gain popularity, but Baekhyun has never had any interest in them... until he came across an article that reeked of negativity and bad publicity.

**_SM's Worst Mistakes._ **

Baekhyun was baffled about this article name. It may or may not be some type of clickbait, but he was piqued and he finds the men on the cover photo quite physically appealing.

The article talked about a certain band named EXO from SM Entertainment, a company that he was fairly familiar with since lots of famous personalities and artists came from there. They debuted literally yesterday, and were taking lots of backlash about their debut single which was 'Run This'. There was a video attached to the post, so Baekhyun clicked on it.

Never did he expect he would quickly be hooked.

Baekhyun could see why people didn't like it – it wasn't meant to be pleasant to the public taste. EXO had released something that would forever represent their name, and Baekhyun thinks it's really brave for them to do something like this.

At the first few days, Baekhyun didn't really think much about it, until he sees a forum about EXO holding a showcase and a fanmeet. Baekhyun thought it would be nice to attend since the event wasn't too far, so he bought the tickets. 

The event wasn't going to be until a few weeks later, so Baekhyun took the time to find out more about them. Take note that he did all of this with utmost secrecy and confidentiality, since he was aware of how people perceives fans of certain groups, and more people would judge you if you were a boy. You would probably be shunned from society or something remotely close to that if anyone finds out.

Through his research, Baekhyun finds himself drawn to the giant, baby-faced vocalist, who had the stage name Loey. Baekhyun particularly found his voice very appealing and such a turn on, and his eyes were so pretty. The innocent admiration for the face of the group slowly turned into something different, something more deep – the unconditional love of a fan for his idol.

It was during those times that Baekhyun feels so at conflict with himself about his sexuality. Wasn't it weird how he feels so much attraction for this person, yet they were both men? Isn't that strange?

But Baekhyun slowly came to the realization that he was probably gay. He wasn't sure if he indeed was, but he was sure of one thing – and that he was gay for Loey. Nothing mattered after that. Well, except for the fact that he would have to hide his homosexuality by investing in girlfriends but that would have to be a story for another day.

The day for the fanmeet came. Baekhyun was shocked – there was literally only thirty people who had attended. He knows EXO had gotten bad reception from netizens, but he didn't expect this to display in real life. SM is their company, and they're pretty influential as well. They would garner at least a hundred fans if they promoted them right.

That didn't seem to stop EXO though. They greeted Baekhyun – who was clad in a hoodie and nerdy glasses that day – and the other fans with bright smiles and enthusiasm that had Baekhyun falling for them even more. They absolutely didn't deserve just this much fans, but Baekhyun was aware it would take time before they could get the public recognition that they deserve

Baekhyun couldn't forget his interaction with them. The EXO boys were so nice. Kris was so cool in front of cameras but had a lame but endearing personality. He smiled brightly at Baekhyun and expressed his happiness to see that their music had reached a fanboy. Kai was a sexy beast on cameras but he was such a softie and was very shy, and he mostly spoke from behind his hand and had an obnoxious but cute laugh that he constantly hid. Sehun had a bitch face, but spoke so warmly and asked Baekhyun stuff about how his day had been and if he had eaten. He had a cute lisp too and was very playful. Last was Loey, whose pretty eyes that Baekyun had been obsessing over for the past few days met with his. They sparkled, and it looked like there were stars in them. He was surprised that a fanboy was here, and Baekhyun had to muster up everything he had not to wet his pants for how sexy his voice was. One thing he would never forget about his first encounter with Loey was when he placed the flower crown that he had been wearing on Baekhyun's head and smiled at him with his incredibly pearly whites then said, "You're really beautiful."

That day, Baekhyun vowed he would support and protect EXO until the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck Luhan, I'm so nervous."

_"You got this, B. We're veterans."_

"My hands are sweaty."

_"My toes are clammy, tbh."_

Baekhyun stretches his fingers, hissing under his breath as he tries to calm himself down. He was currently in front of his computer, sunlight streaming into his room. It was a school day, and he had lied to his mom that his classes were not until ten that morning but in reality, he was just staying in for the ticketing of the gig. There were no tests anyway, so he can risk it.

"I'm so nervous," Baekhyun says for the umpteenth through his earphones. At the other end of the line was one of his fandom friends, Luhan. As for Kyungsoo, well,  he couldn't buy tickets for this particular gig because he stupidly spent them all on fansite goods. He was a hardcore and kind of hesitant Kai fanboy and just couldn't help himself to the goods. Baekhyun relates - he had spent all his money on fansite goods before the announcement about the gig had been made. Only difference is that Baekhyun had gotten part time jobs while Kyungsoo would have gotten some but his parents didn't allow him.

 _"Dammit Baek, you're making me feel so nervous too,"_  Luhan chuckles. Crazy how this person was Chinese and was currently at his hometown, yet he could speak Korean perfectly. Baekhyun swears Luhan speaks Korean better than him.

Sweat starts dripping down his face, so Baekhyun reaches out and grabs a random shirt from somewhere to wipe his face with. He then tosses it to the side before reaching for a bottle of water. He was only sitting on a chair while facing his computer screen that displayed the ticketing site, but the anticipation and anxiety was making him feel like he was playing some sort of mental-based game like chess or whatever. Ticketing was just  _this_ stressful.

 _"One minute, B!"_ Luhan shrieks through his earphones, which makes Baekhyun flinch in surprise. He gasps, clutching his chest to relieve the painful beating of his heart.

"Why would you do this to me?!" the younger whines. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

 _"I'm sorry!"_ Luhan cries. _"Fuck B, there's just less than 20 seconds!"_

"18!" Baekhyun shouts.

 _"17!"_ Luhan screams.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Baekhyun shrieks in a high=pitched voice as he watches the seconds go down.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!"

 _"Click!"_  Luhan yells.

With that, Baekhyun hurriedly brings forth his determination, strength and rage on to the index finger then slams it hard onto the left mouse button. Panting with wide eyes, Baekhyun stares at the screen as the site loads then leads him to another site.

"Yes!" the fanboy screams as he pushes his chair away and throws his fist into the air when he successfully purchases the ticket that he wanted. He jumps on his feet and throws his body on the bed, flailing his feet and arms around in happiness.

Baekhyun was a veteran and of course he would be able to get this ticket after years of doing this, but it still feels so great everytime he successfully manages to buy a ticket. EXO is a very popular group among people in his country, so it's terribly hard to get your hands on their tickets for shows if you are not experienced or fast enough.

Once he has calmed down, Baekhyun stands up and slumps over his chair. He puts his earphones back on and hear Luhan panting. He had probably been celebrating as well.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I got the ticket Luhan!" Baekhyun shrieks. "Did you? Did you?"

_"Yes! Front row! How about you?"_

"Same!" Baekhyun squeals like a teenage girl. "I'm so happy! It's been weeks since I last saw my Loey and I miss him and the other boys too."

_"Waaaahhh I'm more excited to see you again, though!"_

"Don't betray our boys like this," Baekhyun chides the other jokingly.

_"In all honesty though, I do miss you. The last we met we didn't even get to hang-out properly."_

"Aww, let's see each other soon!"

A knocking suddenly comes on to Baekhyun's bed room door. The fanboy turns his head to its direction, taking his earphones off.

"Baekhyun?" It was his mom.

"Yes, Mommy?" Baekhyun sweetly calls out. "Did you need something?"

"It's already nine so you might want to stop fangirling over those boys and get ready for school."

Baekhyun wanted to fight his mom for calling his activity as  _fangirling_ but debates with himself to just shrug it off. It was no use fighting with her since she doesn't actually care so he replies, "I'm on it, mom!"

As usual, right after classes, Baekhyun goes to the library. He had grown this habit so he could do his homework earlier before he works. But even when he has no job right now, he'll just go along with this habit because if he does his homework earlier, he'll be able to fanboy more throughout the night.

Baekhyun goes to a table at a secluded part of the library, far away from the few people who were there. He laid out his books and placed them before him along with his notebooks so he can start.

For the first few minutes, Baekhyun peacefully goes through his homeworks. He was quick and efficient, since the recent lessons were pretty easy. But his peace was broken when he finally feels someone's presence across him.

An immediate scowl appears on his face when he sees the pastel-blue haired senior, Park Chanyeol, sitting across him like the last time. He had his sketchbook held up, covering half of his face with his other hand holding a pencil, while his eyes were directly staring at him intently from behind his nerdy glasses.

"What are you staring at?" Baekhyun spits in distaste at the older.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow as he lowers his sketchbook. Baekhyun catches a glimpse of a sketch on the paper before he places the sketchbook down on his lap. "Can't I admire beauty when I see it?"

A blush hesitantly creep up into Baekhyun's features, which he hides by rubbing his face. "Fuck, I don't really want to deal with you."

"Is it so bad to talk to you, though?" Chanyeol says with a pout. "I'm just trying to make friends, since you don't seem to be the type to make some."

"I have friends," Baekhyun protests.

"Not real ones though," Chanyeol chuckles. "Do they bother you like this?"

"If real friends do the things you do to me then I'd rather have my friends, thanks."

"Harsh," Chanyeol chuckles as he leans forward, propping his elbows in front of him. "Sooooo.... why were you absent earlier?"

"I went to buy-" Baekhyun stops himself, eyes widening at the almost-slip.

_Stop trying to nearly expose yourself, idiot!_

"Buy what?" Chanyeol presses.

"Oh why do you even care?!" Baekhyun hisses. "How did you even know I'm absent?!"

"Just curious~" Chanyeol singsongs as he smiles, that smile that has Baekhyun want to kill the the senior simply because it had the ability to melt him into a puddle of goo. "And I'm your stalker."

"Why can't you just simply leave me alone?" the prince sighs. "I have homework."

"Well I can always help you," Chanyeol says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"No way!" Baekhyun protests. "Just go away."

"I can't do that," Chanyeol grins cheekily again. "Hey, want to grab something to drink after this? My treat."

"No."

Chanyeol displays a hurt expression, clutching his chest as he says, "Ouch." He straightens up then asks, "Are you going to stay here until later? Do you have a job?"

"I'll stay but I quit my jobs," Baekhyun utters in reply as he sifts through his homework.

"May I ask why?"

"I bought what I needed so I didn't have to go on," Baekhyun explains. Why is he even explaining?

"Hmm... Did you want to buy something expensive? Like... a ticket to a concert for instance?"

Baekhyun nearly chokes on his own spit, but he catches himself. Could Chanyeol possibly know? 

He glares at the other male and says, "Why would you think I would buy a ticket for a concert?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "Nothing specific. Tickets are pretty expensive, more expensive than local-brand phones. I don't think you'll work part-time for a phone."

"You know what? You're so nosy," Baekhyun says, now irritated again since he's relieved that Chanyeol doesn't actually know his little secret.

"Do you hate me that much?"

Baekhyun scrunches his nose. "At this point, I hate your nosiness. I'm not sure if I hate you as a person. I might if you work hard enough."

"I'll take that as permission to bother you again," Chanyeol says as he reaches out and ruffles the younger's hair into a wild mess. "I'll work hard!"

Baekhyun scowls as he slaps his hand away.


	4. It Goes Down Down, Baby

Baekhyun didn't particularly like Park Chanyeol for a lot of things.

One, he's annoying. Baekhyun would be minding his own business at the library, then he'd just pop out of nowhere and disturb his peace. Of course, he wouldn't be caught dead interacting with Baekhyun in front of the other popular kids, but whenever Baekhyun is alone, he would go up to him without hesitation and use his privilege as a senior to coo at him and pinch his cheek, much to their schoolmates' astonishment. If Baekhyun tries to shoo him away, he would play the I'm-the-assistant-librarian-so-I-do-what-I-want card or simply babble away. Second, he's very nosy. Chanyeol would notice something and press Baekhyun on to tell him about this or that. Baekhyun would also be surprised that Chanyeol would notice his absence then he'd try to probe him, like an insect underneath a microscope.

Baekhyun could only imagine the trouble he'd go through when Park Chanyeol finds out about his secret. Oh dear heavens, let not that horrible day come. Just let him finish highschool without having to deal with a humiliation like that.

"A friend of mine keeps bugging me to set you two up on a date," Soojung monotonously says while she and Baekhyun walk down the hallway. They were from the same clique and while they rarely interacted, she was someone Baekhyun could be comfortable with besides Jongdae who is currently missing in action since yesterday. Baekhyun could only guess where that mess of a highschooler has gone to. He wouldn't be surprised if he had gone to Los Angeles just to party.

"And who is this friend?" Baekhyun asks with an equally bored tone.

"Someone I wouldn't recommend you should meet," Soojung sighs. "She can be creepy to people she likes too much, though. We all know the kind of effect you have on people you get into relationships with."

And right on cue, Aeyoung appears. Her hair is a rat's mess and her face is tearstained. She doesn't seem to notice Baekhyun and Soojung when she walks by.

Baekhyun chuckles to himself. "I see your point, Soojung."

Out of nowhere, a blur of movement passed in front of the two. Baekhyun's eyes widen when he realizes that it was Jiyong, and the person that he had slammed against the lockers was - surprise, surprise - no other than Park Chanyeol, whose face is scrunched up in pain. Jiyong is shorter, but he is seething while he firmly grips the collar of Chanyeol's shirt so he looked much more intimidating. People are starting to talk among themselves as their attention are directed at the scene, curious as to what is going on.

"What the fuck?!" Soojung shouts in shock as she hides behind Baekhyun, who is still staring at the scene dumbfoundly.

"Hey, Jiyong!" another senior that Baekhyun recognizes as Sandara appears, trying to pull Jiyong away. "Let Chanyeol go!"

"So you're going to replace me with this loser right here?" Jiyong hisses, eyes still boring deep into Chanyeol who is staring back at him emotionlessly. He shakes him then slams him back against the locker again, saying, "You, who do you think you are hitting on a girl who's already taken?"

"For fuck's sake, Jiyong, it's not what it's like!" Sandara cries. "Please let him go! I'll explain things to you, I promise!"

"Stop talking like you're scared of losing Sandara," Chanyeol leers. "It's not like you even love her."

Jiyong grits his teeth then swings his fist at Chanyeol's face, but not before Baekhyun steps in and catches his fist.

"Jiyong, calm down," Baekhyun orders him with a calm expression. "You can't stain your record of physically injuring someone, right? You're a clean student. Don't dirty your hands."

"This jerk deserves it," Jiyong hisses as he pulls his fist back. "Step away, Baekhyun. This is none of your business."

"Fucking hell Jiyong, you're embarrassing yourself. Sandara is not in some kind of relationship with Chanyeol behind your back."

Jiyong glares at the prince. "Then why did I see Chanyeol kiss Sandara's forehead at the parking lot yesterday?

"They're fucking cousins, Jiyong!"

A silence ensues when Baekhyun announces that, until Soojung chuckles at this and is followed by the bystanders as well. Baekhyun feels sorry when Jiyong lets go of Chanyeol's shirt, red in the face from embarrassment before turning on his heels to run away.

"I'm really sorry!" Sandara says, bowing towards Chanyeol, Baekhyun and the clump of people watching before she runs after Jiyong, calling out to him.

Baekhyun clears his throat and displays a bright smile at the onlookers. "It's alright now, everything's fine. Nothing interesting here anymore. You can go back to class now."

Obeying to what he just said, everyone turns their attention to their own business, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone.

"Hey, I'll be going first," Soojung says as she quickly escapes the scene.

Baekhyun waves the other girl off before crossing his arms and turns towards Chanyeol, who is turning his head around while massaging his neck. Yep, even if he didn't particularly like Chanyeol, he still didn't like to see him in pain after all, which is why he had tried to save him. He finds it weird too, not too sure why he feels that way.

Raising an eyebrow, the younger asks, "Why on earth didn't you tell Jiyong that Sandara was your cousin?"

Chanyeol chuckles. With a faint smirk, he shrugs and says, "I wanted to rile him up."

"You're stupid."

"Why?" Chanyeol lazily smiles. "It's fun, especially if I'm making an idiot out of those popular kids. They're not that untouchable like they make it out to be, after all."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Wow, all this time you're someone with this stupid hatred for those at the highest hierarchy in highschool? Nice. Suppose you're coming for me so you could also get the chance to let everyone see me like an idiot too?"

Chanyeol's face is wiped out of emotion as he stares at Baekhyun for a few moments before he reaches out and places a hand at the side of Baekhyun's head.

"You're different," he says with a soft smile.

Baekhyun flashes a look of distaste before slapping the senior's hand away.

During lunch that day, the air is heavier than usual. The table isn't filled with gossip, laughter and banter. When Baekhyun sits down between Miyoung and Hansol, Jiyong speaks up, "Why did you embarrass me this morning?"

The prince only shrugs as he unwraps his burger, unfazed by the intimidating glare the older is shooting him. "I told you. It's not good for you to dirty your record like that. I basically saved you from doing community service this summer."

"That's not it, Baekhyun. Why did you have to do that? I'm a laughingstock now."

"Well it was the truth," Baekhyun smiles. "Ease up, they're going to forget about it. At least Sandara would be enjoying the fact that her boyfriend who had been acting cold towards her recently had tried to beat up a cousin that he thought was someone she was cheating with. Thanks to me, your image has improved. From asshole to boyfriend."

Jiyong closes his yes, trying to manage his temper. "I swear to god Baekhyun if you do that again, I'm going to beat up your ass."

"I was right, though."

The senior sighs to himself before smirking. "Who is Chanyeol even to you, Baekhyun? You usually don't involve yourself into our drama. Why suddenly butting in for that loser?"

"The guy looked like his lungs were about to fall out, that's why I butted in," Baekhyun retaliates. "I also didn't want a murder to happen there right in front of my eyes, especially if I actually had the power to stop it first. I'm a pacifist."

"Come on guys, stop," Jihyun says with a nervous little giggle. "We're trying to eat lunch in peace here."

"Then tell Jiyong to just fucking eat his salad," Baekhyun hisses.

"Then tell Baekhyun to just admit that he's gay and in love with a fucking loser, that's why he did that."

Baekhyun's chest explodes into anger. He stands up just Jiyong and was so ready to fight his ass but their friends stop them and force them to sit down.

"Fuck, let go of me!" Baekhyun shouts as he shoves the people who are holding his arms back. He gathers his lunch and stuffs them back into his bag before walking out, all eyes on him until he leaves the suffocating confines of the cafeteria.

Gym class came after lunch. Baekhyun didn't attend gym class if there was no important test, so he had all the time in the afternoon to just relax and take a breather - away from the toxicity that he had made himself live in ever since freshman year.

All his life, Baekhyun had preferred to be on his own, to only work by himself and trust no one but himself. Being with others would just cause nothing but conflict and disarray. But he is well aware that he couldn't fully function on his own, that's why he played his cards and climbed his way up to the popular ranks.

Sometimes Baekhyun thought about what would he be right now if he had tried to travel the path that didn't involve the other popular kids. He'd be a simple and content person who excelled in his academics through resilience while loving and supporting EXO as much as he wants. He wouldn't be a closeted fan by now because he didn't have to upkeep a certain image. Hell, he would probably be embracing his homosexuality rather than keeping it dormant inside him.

There's nothing he could do anymore at this point. Baekhyun would just have to deal with everything until it all ends and he finishes attending this hellhole.

On his trek for somewhere to stay before he attends the subject after gym class, Baekhyun passes by the empty open court. There is currently no one there, so he decides to just stay at the bleachers for the next two hours.

The breeze is cool and feels good against Baekhyun's face when he takes his spot at the highest row of the bleachers. Baekhyun had the misfortune of having a short height, so staying here at the top is giving him a childish satisfaction of having the view of someone tall at least for once at that moment. Maybe another reason why he dislikes Park Chanyeol is because he had the height that Baekhyun would never have. Asshole.

Taking out a fashion magazine from his bag which he only bought just because EXO was at the front cover, Baekhyun starts to waste his time admiring his favourite idols. Really, the EXO members are the visuals of the century. Besides their explosive charm because of their talents and charisma, they had the best faces that Baekhyun had ever laid his eyes on. People always told Baekhyun looks like a god, but he is nothing compared to EXO - round, sparkly eyes that seem to hold the galaxies, smooth, flawless skin, proud noses, sharp features, tan skin, buff, great bodies and tall heights... Everything that Baekhyun wants but could never have. He could only admire them and try to make himself look at least someone who could contest with their looks.

Try as he might, he'll never be able to do so, but he'll do it anyway.

"Since when did you like fashion?"

Baekhyun gasps and nearly rips the page with Loey's face on it when Chanyeol appears out of nowhere and suddenly asks him that goddamn question. Clutching his chest, Baekhyun glares at the senior as he tries to calm himself down.

"Why the fuck do you keep on popping up like that?!" he exclaims in irritation. "Could you just appear like any normal person? You know, preferably without making me feel like I'm on the edge of a heart attack ever damn time?"

Chanyeol could only smile as he sits down. This time, he isn't armed with his sketchbook. Instead, he is armed with a guitar which surprisingly matches him.

"Sorry, I didn't know I have that effect on your heart," he winks charmingly at Baekhyun. "Anyways, why are you here? Why are you staring at that person's fac- Wait, isn't that Loey from EXO?"

Baekhyun quickly closes his magazine, but Chanyeol had swift hands that shouldn't ever be given to a nosy person but he was blessed with them anyway, so he manages to swipe the magazine out of Baekhyun's hands without trouble and flips through the pages.

"You like EXO?" Chanyeol asks.

_Fuck, I love them with all my life, my heart, my mind, and my soul._

"Not really," Baekhyun casually answers as he just lets Chanyeol look through his precious magazine, his stoic face betraying the internal screams of misery and torment inside of him while looking at his magazine being treated with rough hands. Makes him want to punch Chanyeol in the face and teach him how to properly flip through a magazine.

"You were staring at Loey," Chanyeol says, showing Baekhyun's ultimate bias in just a coat with nothing underneath along with his black hair brushed up neatly and his eyebrows furrowed like that dammit he's getting hard just staring at it-

"Why would I stare at him?" Baekhyun blankly asks as he takes the magazine out of the senior's hands. "And would you mind, I'm trying to ease my boredom."

Chanyeol spreads his arms. "I'm here, you don't have to be bored."

"I'd rather be bored than be annoyed."

"Ouch," Chanyeol pouts. "Hey... Give me some love, Baekhyun. I'm also bored."

The prince simply ignores him.

Sighing, Chanyeol turns to his guitar and starts strumming to a song while singing along.

It takes Baekhyun only a few moments before he realizes Chanyeol is playing EXO's most recent comeback song, Ko Ko Bop. He starts to sweat, his hands clammy as he flips through his magazine, trying so hard to stop himself from singing along.

Chanyeol hums to the tune with his deep voice, picking up tempo as he nears the chorus.

_Fuck this._

"It goes down down baby~" Baekhyun sings, which makes Chanyeol chuckle.

_Yep, at this rate, you're really going down, Byun Baekhyun._

"You have a nice voice, Hyunee~" Chanyeol coos as he reaches out to ruffle Baekhyun's hair after the song.

"What the hell is a Hyunee?" Baekhyun grumbles as he leans away from Chanyeol's touch.

"A nickname for you," Chanyeol answers.

Baekhyun scowls as he flips through his magazine in annoyance. "We're not even friends."

Chanyeol suddenly leans in, the movement making Baekhyun turn abruptly to the side. He freezes, eyes wide when he notices the senior's face only mere centimeters away from his.

"Well if we aren't," Chanyeol says, voice deep and dropping low, with eyes sparkling in mirth. "would you like to be more?"

A cry leaves the senior's lips when Baekhyun finds control over his body again and he pushes Chanyeol's face away from him.

"Please don't speak nonsensical things," Baekhyun deadpans.

Chanyeol pouts, looking at the other male sullenly as he murmurs, "I was just joking."

Baekhyun definitely hopes this is all a joke, because why is his heart suddenly beating so fast?


	5. Friends and Birthdays

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up thinking it is just any other day. He feels more bitter than usual though, since there are like two subjects that he had tests for and he barely studied for both since he was busy reading fanfiction last night. He didn't even bother to open the group chat he had with his friends, not wanting to get into a chat flame with Jiyong or something.

And so, he rises from bed and drags himself to his bathroom to change for the day. After that, he picks up his bag and his phone then proceeds to climb down the stairs. The house is quiet as usual since everyone is busy preparing for school and work, so Baekhyun didn't really suspect anything.

Until, that is, when confetti suddenly pops right in front of his face, getting into his mouth when he shouts in surprise and some in his nostrils, along with the loud chanting of "Happy Birthday our dear Baekhyunnie!" followed by the feel of hands around his body and then the feel of two lips pressing on his mochi cheeks.

"Happy birthday, loser!" Baekhee greets, ruffling his hair as she shoves something into his chest. Dumbfounded, he holds it up and sees that it was an EXO photobook that Baekhyun had not been able to get his hands on.

With watery eyes, Baekhyun looks up to his younger sister and stretches his arms towards her. "Baekhee, you are seriously the best sister. I want to cry-"

"Nope, not now baby," Mrs. Byun jumps in as she pulls Baekhyun away from his sibling and then makes him sit down on the head of the table which was currently filled with dishes that were all of Baekhyun's favourite ones. His mouth begins to water as he eyes everything in wonder.

"I completely forgot that today was my birthday," Baekhyun says as his mother puts rice into his plate.

"Silly," Mrs. Byun chuckles as she pinches her son's cheek.

"You are so freaking stupid!" Baekhee exclaims in amusement as she slaps Baekhyun's arm. "How do you even forget about something as important as your birthday?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I did not check the date for the past few days, that's why I forgot. But I did not entirely forgot because I knew it was this month and that it was maybe next week or something."

"Now now kids," Mrs. Byun chimes in. "School bus is arriving in a few, you might want to get a move on."

If his family had not mentioned that it was his birthday today, Baekhyun would never have remembered because at school, no one among his friends - or his so-called friends, whatever - had approached him and greeted him. Jiyong's probably still being an ass so he is convincing the others not to talk to him for the moment - a stupid game of pride and ego that Baekhyun was too petty to also partake in.

Sashaying down the hall, Baekhyun reaches his locker to get his books for the morning classes. Upon opening his locker, Baekhyun gasps and jumps out of the way when a tidal wave of letters avalanched out from the inside.

"Well look at the convenience."

Baekhyun looks up and sees Chanyeol, chuckling at the scene in front of him.

"Not in the mood for your stupid jokes in the morning, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun sighs in irritation as he kneels down and begins picking up the stupid letters for him to throw in the trash. Call him an asshole, but the feelings of his admirers were the least of his worries right now when he's got other stuff bothering him.

"Let me help, you look ridiculous," Chanyeol says as he kneels down and helps pick up the letters.

To be real honest, Baekhyun did not like Chanyeol's presence around him at all, especially in the hallways where people could see. What would they think if they see the school prince interacting with a nobody like Chanyeol? They would probably not think of something positive, and Baekhyun wants none of that.

"You can drop that, I don't need your help," Baekhyun snaps at him.

Chanyeol simply pauses, looks at Baekhyun then shrugs as he shoves the letters that he had gathered on to the other's chest.

"Well, if you say so princess," Chanyeol pushes himself up. "See you around."

Baekhyun doesn't greet him and simply rolls his eyes as he continues picking up the stupid letters.

He feels like shit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun does not feel like attending his classes that afternoon. He was absolutely not in the mood to deal with lectures and his classmates, so he decides to skip his classes and disappear away to a secluded part of the school.

It's not even because he had been greeted by inconvenience early on in the morning caused by his fangirls, and it's also not because of Chanyeol's irritating presence. It is more because of the fact that he hated how he always feels so alone, so out of place. Sure, he does have a clique, but does he even have an actual friend among them? The only one he knows he could trust is Jongdae, but he is still MIA. The other ones would never talk to him if the others like Jiyong would try to excommunicate him.

It terribly sucks.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets himself drown into Loey's beautiful voice. With his voice, he feels more light, more secure, more at home. Even after all the shit he has to face everyday, Baekhyun would always be able to seek comfort in his idol, and Loey would provide him with the comfort he needs without fail.

A sigh escapes past his lips. Loey is just a sort of escape for Baekhyun, but it could not change how reality really was for him. He could not stop thinking how things would be more different if he had not ventured in this kind of highschool lifestyle. He should have taken a path where he gets to be with people who were not superficial.

But it's too late already. Baekhyun is not able to do anything about it.

Suddenly, Baekhyun's phone begins ringing. Without checking the caller ID, he presses the answer button then says, "Hello, who is this?"

_"It's me, Kyungsoo!"_

The heaviness in his heart melts away and disappears as a smile crosses Baekhyun's lips.

"Kyungsoo! I missed you!" Baekhyun cries. "Why did you call? What's up?"

_"I'm here to greet you! Happy birthday, B! I know we're miles apart, but that's not going to stop me from trying to make you happy today. I'm aware of the things you suffer at school, I mean, we all suffer, but I specifically want you to feel better for today, even just for today. So later, when you arrive home, you'll receive something from me. A little gift."_

Without even knowing, tears start to stream down Baekhyun's eyes. That's right, he might not have actual friends in this school, but he has real friends somewhere out there, even if distance was a barrier for them. Through their mutual love for EXO, Baekhyun is able to meet people he could actually trust and rely on, and that's enough for him.

"Thank you, really Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says, trying to sound okay but the rasp in his voice and the sniff gives him away.

_"Hey, are you crying?"_

"It's nothing really," Baekhyun says, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. "I'm just having a shitty day and you calling me just assured me that things will be better. Thank you so much Soo... You're such a great friend."

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine," Baekhyun nods. "I'm okay."

_"Make sure to clear your face off of snot and tears there, you need to look fresh and fly at all times for Loey."_

"Loey won't ever even notice me," Baekhyun chuckles. "I'm just another star in their ocean of fans."

_"Now that's bullshit. He knows you exist! Don't make me feel sad too."_

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun laughs. "You might wanna hang up now, you have classes."

_"How about you?"_

"Kind of ditched them all. I'm in the mood for a pity party."

_"Well, enjoy that. See you soon, B."_

"See you soon too, Soo."

When the call ended, Baekhyun was engulfed by silence again. A few moments later, it was ruined when he hears the sound of shuffling behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he glares in displeasure when he sees Park Chanyeol walking up to him leisurely with that amazing smile across his face.

"So you definitely are a stalker," Baekhyun asks with a scowl. "How did you find me here?"

"Don't get your hopes up, I merely found you here out of sheer luck and maybe destiny," Chanyeol winks at him flirtatiously as he sits down beside him.

"I don't really want your presence here though," Baekhyun utters. "I find you insufferable."

"Hey now, I'm trying to be nice and friendly," Chanyeol says with a tone that immediately makes Baekhyun feel a bit guilty at how harsh he had probably sounded.

"Well I'm sorry," Baekhyun says with a pout as he folds his knees up and places his chin on them. "Pardon me for my rudeness, I'm not having the best day."

Chanyeol suddenly hands him an envelope. Baekhyun looks over to him with a suspicious look.

"Take it," the blue-haired boy nudges the tip towards him. "It's for you."

Without thinking anymore, Baekhyun takes the envelope from Chanyeol and peeks into its contents. He takes out a card from inside and brings it up closer to his face.

"Happy Birthday, Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun reads off from it. "Use this coupon for a treat from Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun giggles to himself as he shifts his gaze towards Chanyeol, who is smiling brightly at him.

"So, what do you think?" he asks with a shrug. "Are you up for it?"

"What kind of treat do I get?" the prince asks in amusement.

"Anything," Chanyeol says. "It's your birthday, I'll treat you to anything."

And that's how Baekhyun finds himself at a local pizza place after classes with Chanyeol. A month ago, he would have never thought he would hang out with someone like Chanyeol but here he is now, pushing his month-ago self into a puddle of mud and anti-ego.

"You sure you're okay here?" Chanyeol says as Baekhyun guides them towards a table. "I just realized, this place is pretty open. Lots of people from school come here. You okay being seen with me?"

"Your concern is nice," Baekhyun plops down on a chair, followed after by the elder. "But at this point, I really don't care anymore."

Chanyeol shrugs. "Alright then." He raises his hand then clicks, attracting the attention of a waiter to take their order.

While waiting for the food, Chanyeol takes out a box and hands it to Baekhyun who was looking a bit awkward across him.

"For you," Chanyeol says. Baekhyun eyes him suspiciously and takes the box from him. He unwraps the fancy glittery golden cover, which reveals a small black box inside. He glances at Chanyeol for a moment, who urges him to open it.

Upon opening it, Baekhyun's eyes widen in disbelief as he says, "Holy shit."

It was a ring similar to what Loey usually wears - a black ring lined with silver and with Loey's phoenix sign engraved into it. It was very rare, since Loey had it customized for himself, and it would cost a lot of money if Baekhyun tried to get his hands on a replica.

"H-How did you get this?" Baekhyun says dumbfoundedly as he takes the ring out of the box. "This is a really rare thing..."

Chanyeol leans in, which causes Baekhyun to imitate the action.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Baekhyun blinks. "Sure."

Chanyeol looks around, letting a waiter pass by first before he whispers lowly, "I'm actually a huge fan of Loey and I can afford stuff like that."

Baekhyun's eyes widen. "No way." Because in all honesty, even if Chanyeol was a bit annoying while walking around with that conspicuous colored hair of his and big mouth, Baekhyun sees him as someone really handsome and manly, one who would not spend his time and money on some boyband member.

But then again, just like Baekhyun, Chanyeol's probably trying to hide that fact.

"You're such a loser," Baekhyun chuckles, not wanting to give up his facade yet. "Why do you like that Loey person so much?"

"Well, for starters," Chanyeol says with a smirk. "He's really handsome."

"Oh gosh yes," Baekhyun sighs. Chanyeol gives him a look, which makes his eyes grow large and realize what he just said. "I mean, yeah! He is handsome, since he gets to pose on lots of fashion magazines."

"You're right," Chanyeol chuckles, overseeing that weird reaction from the other male. "And he can really sing, he knows how to play lots of instruments, his lyrics are deep and emotional, and just... isn't he perfect?"

"He is," Baekhyun sighs dreamily, but unlike before, he instantly catches himself and says, "I mean, yeah, lots of people like him after all."

"Indeed..." Chanyeol says wistfully.

Baekhyun stares down at the ring and caresses the smooth surface with a thumb.

"But why... why are you giving me this?"

"Whenever someone I like spending time with celebrates his or her birthday, I give my treasured belongings as presents," Chanyeol winks. "Something priceless is better than something expensive, won't you agree?"

Baekhyun nods in agreement as he stares down at the ring, trying to suppress the tears from coming. It's not even because Chanyeol had given him something Loey-related. It was because there was actually someone who enjoys spending time with him. Not just as someone they want to flaunt him off.

 


	6. Over Pizza

"Fucking idiots," Baekhyun mutters angrily under his breath as he reads through tweets currently under the hashtag  **#LoeyandIrene** on stan Twitter. He seriously hated it when people simply speculated about Loey and his love life. Ships are cute, until you fucking trend them worldwide and the artists could actually see it. For real, like, what the actual fuck? This hashtag was only filled with delusional shippers who only had pathetic evidences as back up with their nonexistent and unreal ship.

"Seriously?" Baekhyun utters in disbelief when he sees someone post an evidence, stating that girlie and Loey were dating based on a fucking red Supreme shirt. What the fuck, so does that mean he and Loey were dating too because he had that same exact shirt? Does that mean Loey's dating almost the entirety of the teenagers at school since Baekhyun had seen everyone wear the same shirt at least once? 

"What kind of logic..." Baekhyun sighs when he sees another pathetic soul post something about Irene and Loey holding the mic the same way so apparently they were both soulmates.

 **baekhyunee_exo**    
Y'all are delusional dumbasses  **#LoeyandIrene**

Baekhyun smirks as he watches his tweet implode, his notifications filling up with both of his minions and ugly triggered delulus who had their brains up in their ass so they can't think properly.

 **worshiploey**  
 **baekhyunee_exo**  You're the delusional one here. Afraid oppa doesn't notice you?

"Oh well fuck you," Baekhyun mutters under his breath.

 **baekhyunee_exo**  
 **worshiploey**  I'm a man, you headass.

"If there's anyone I can tolerate to be with Loey, it's Sehun because he's gay and cute," Baekhyun huffs as he rolls his eyes, turning it off and throwing it to his bed in irritation as he crosses his arms and turns his body towards the laptop perched on his desk.

Baekhyun sighs, scrolling down his Facebook, seeing boring and basic posts from his friends. The groupchat with his clique is currently on, probably backstabbing that girl who is gaining momentum and becoming popular among the boys at school. He raises his eyebrows when he suddenly receives a notification that some person named  **chogiyeol_pcy**  wanted to video chat with him.

That's when Baekhyun remembered he and Chanyeol exchanged phone numbers when they celebrated his birthday together.

Baekhyun usually feels annoyed when someone he barely knows and just a met a week ago starts to act as if they are the best of friends when in fact they are both nothing but plastics. But for some reason, with this irritating senior, he did not make him feel this way at all. Maybe because Chanyeol actual feels real? He's not too sure.

After checking if his face did not have anything weird on it, Baekhyun finally clicks the answer button. The screen shifts then the video chat starts. He is instantly greeted by the sight of Chanyeol in just a tanktop, his blue hair brushed up in a way that suddenly makes Baekhyun have weird thoughts. He still has his nerdy glasses on, and it seems like he is inside a car.

"Hey idiot," Baekhyun greets disrespectfully. "What's up? Why'd you videochat with me?"

 _"I wanted to see your cute face today,"_ the other answers, daring to flash a cheeky dimpled smile at Baekhyun who was clenching his fists in a way that would nearly draw out blood if he applied just a bit more pressure.

"Stop hitting on me, you old fart," Baekhyun says. "What do you really want from me?"

 _"I'm in front of your house,"_ Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun feigns shock. Bringing a hand to his chest, he displays a mock surprised face and says, "Wow, so you really are stalking me."

 _"Haha,"_  Chanyeol says as he rolls his eyes. _"Whatever, Byun. Come out, I have pizza."_

"You really think you can lure me out with pizza, Park?"

 _"Yes,"_  Chanyeol bluntly answers.

"Well damn right you are. I'll be out, let me get my flipflops."

_"Are they fluffy and pink, because that would look so cute on you Hyunee-"_

"Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol-hyung."

Much to Chanyeol's delight and Baekhyun's failure in giving a fuck, the brunette emerges from his house wearing fluffy pink flipflops after yelling at his sister to mind her own business. A teasing smile appears across Chanyeol's face as Baekhyun opens the door and slips into the front seat.

"Hey Hyun," Chanyeol greets. "Nice fli-"

"Don't say a word," Baekhyun threatens him with an aggressive expression that only looks adorable in the other's eyes. "Where is the pizza that you promised me?"

"It's not here yet," Chanyeol smiles, but the smile vanishes and is replaced by a pained wince when Baekhyun suddenly slaps his face carelessly.

"Oww!" Chanyeol cries. "Is that how you treet your senior?! That hurts!"

"Shut up and buy me my pizza," Baekhyun with a pout, genuinely wanting to eat something and not just because he was craving. "That's the least you could do after wasting my time. I could literally be at home-" Swooning over EXO. "-doing stuff that are a lot more important than being here with you."

"Calm down, tiger," Chanyeol chuckles as he begins driving. "I know I'm not important to you, but stop hurting me like that."

"What do you even want from me?" Baekhyun huffs, side glancing at Chanyeol before looking straight ahead, not wanting to get distracted by the bulging bicep that his eyes had strayed to.

The car suddenly slows into a stop, much to Baekhyun's confusion. His eyes grow large when Chanyeol's veiny hand suddenly creeps up his thigh. Baekhyun wanted to slap the heck out of the jerk, but he is not able to because when he looked up, he sees him giving the smaller a heated look. The sight made Baekhyun's throat dry and the temperature inside the car suddenly seems to rise.

Chanyeol leans in, tickling the side of Baekhyun's face with his hot breath as he rasps in his ear, "I wanted to have hot car sex with you."

Baekhyun reaches the peak of his temper as he slaps Chanyeol's arm while the taller breaks out into hysteric laughter.

"It wasn't funny!" Baekhyun shrieks, cheeks flushing in irritation as he grows tired of slapping Chanyeol's beefy arm and simply leans back into his seat with a pout and his arms crossed over his chest.

Chanyeol chuckles and suddenly swoops down, kissing Baekhyun's chubby cheek before driving again. The smaller could only stare at him in distaste as he wipes off the bacteria on his cheek from Chanyeol's lips. His plump red lips, if he may add with no insinuation or whatever.

"Really though, I'm just bored," Chanyeol says. "And I thought you are too since you're not exactly at the party."

Baekhyun looks over at the other. "What party?" he asks increduously.

"Party at Miyoung's," Chanyeol says, glancing to see the expression on Baekhyun's face. "They didn't invite you?"

Baekhyun clenches his jaw as the bile rises in his throat. He clasps his hands together, calming himself down because he was mad. Really  _really_  mad.

"Are those plastics finally kicking me out from their pretty little group?" Baekhyun says in a hushed tone. "Are they finally done putting up with me and using me for fame?"

"Do they even mean something to you, Hyun?" Chanyeol asks in a serious manner.

"No," Baekhyun answers darkly. "Of course not. They don't. Will never. You understand me hyung, don't you?" He flashes a gloomy face. "You understand why I've been putting up with them for years."

"It's the feeling of belongingness, right?" Chanyeol says. "You want to feel like you belong, even if you can't really make special bonds, only ones that last surface-level and benefit you. Isn't that right?"

Baekhyun sighs. "You're right."

"See here Hyun," Chanyeol pinches his nose. "I've only known you for a few weeks, and it is enough to know that you mean more than what you let on. You're real, an actual person. You're not just some teenage dream. You're real - here inside my car, in the front seat just at arm's length." He reaches out and pokes Baekhyun's cheek, nudging the cute chubby flesh with a rough, calloused finger. "See? You're not like them."

"You strangely know how to make me feel better," Baekhyun smiles. "Really, thanks."

"No problem."

"Is it weird to say that you're the first person who actually feels like a friend to me?" Baekhyun says. "You're strange and foreign to me but you actually make me feel comfortable."

"Wow gee, thanks Hyun," Chanyeol suddenly feels shy as he rubs his nape. "Being annoying worked, I guess."

"I mean, Jongdae is a friend, but we don't really hang-out except at school and most of the time he's not even present. Am I pathetic, Chanyeol-hyung?"

"No you aren't sweetie," Chanyeol reassures him. "It just sounds like you don't have good social skills."

"But I do!" Baekhyun whines. "Bring me to a party, I swear I'll remember every single person's name that night. I'm loud and outgoing if I want to be. It's just that Jiyong and the others nitpick people who interact with us. It's like he just wants us to be inside this perfect little bubble."

"He's an actual dictator, hmm?" Chanyeol laughs. "Can't blame him, he's a genius."

"But totally an asshole," Baekhyun huffs. "What's the use?"

There is silence when they finally pulled up in front of a pizza place. Baekhyun was starving, the sight of the cartoon character that endorsed the pizza was enough to make his stomach growl like a hungry wolf.

"The baby is starving," Chanyeol chuckles when he hears the sound. Baekhyun pouts, rolling his eyes at him. "Hey, you coming inside?"

"I'll stay here," Baekhyun bluntly answers as he leans his head against the window.

"You okay with pineapple?"

"Don't you dare," the smaller venomously snaps, making the older laugh out loud.

"Cheesy peperonni it is then," Chanyeol laughs as he salutes at him before getting out of the car. "Lock the door, alright?"

"Okay," Baekhyun mutters as Chanyeol finally slams the car door shut then walks away. Baekhyun watches his tall and broad figure slowly make his way into the pizza place. A feeling of loneliness suddenly engulfs his body, suffocating him until he had no choice but to open the door, locking it from the inside and slamming it shut before running off after Chanyeol.

"Oh, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks in confusion when he feels someone tug at his sleeve and he sees that it was his small companion for tonight. "Why'd you leave the car? Did you lock it?"

"It was getting hard to breathe," Baekhyun mumbles as he stands beside him. There are still two people in front of them, so they had to wait in line.

"There's lots of flavors available," Chanyeol says as he leans to Baekhyun's side a bit and points at the overhead menu offers. "I'm buying two pizzas. Choose something other than peperonni."

"But why?!" Baekhyun whines, stomping his feet childishly.

"I'm tired of it," Chanyeol says. "Now choose."

Baekhyun did not have any choice, since this is Chanyeol's money. With puffed cheeks and arms crossed over his chest, he scans the flavors available until two catches his eyes.

"That cheese overload one and that bacon one."

"Alright."

After getting their pizza, they went back into the car. Without even asking for permission, Baekhyun opens the first box and takes the first slice while Chanyeol opens the box in his grasp.

"Baekhyun, you know," Chanyeol starts, shattering the silence between them.

"What?"

"You know… I approached you because you looked lonely."

"Well that's interesting news," Baekhyun chuckles as he shamelessly takes another slice from Chanyeol's box. "Has the whole school noticed I usually look lonely?"

"I think it's only me. My classmates think you have the best junior high social life," Chanyeol says as he reaches out to wipe off some cheese from the side of Baekhyun's lips. He then wipes it on Baekhyun's shirt.

"Hey!" Baekhyun whines as he slaps Chanyeol's hand. A horrified expression was on his cute face as he stares at the yellow stain on his white shirt. "Why did you wipe it here?!"

"Where did you want me to wipe it?" Chanyeol bluntly claps back.

"Somewhere not on my shirt!"

"Whatever," Chanyeol chuckles. "Do people see you acting this cute?"

A blush appears on Baekhyun's hair as he glares at the other. "No one sees me acting cute because I'm not."

"Then why do I feel like I want to keep you in my pocket forever?"

"Nice, you have Doraemon's pocket. Freak."

Chanyeol chuckles and suddenly ruffles Baekhyun's hair with his clean hand, much to the younger's distaste.

"Not to be cheesy but… I've decided that I'll always be here for you, kid."


	7. The New Student

Baekhyun had no will to go to school at all, but he had grades to maintain and he would much rather not want his mother to pester him about why he is losing the shine he had when it comes to his academics, so he prepares himself for school even if he did not want to. Baekhyun eats a breakfast of toast and orange juice then heads out quickly, actually making it in time for the bus. He cancels out the noise around him with earphones that he had not been using in a long time, playing Loey's songs to a volume that someone close to him might be able to hear.

But today, he had no care about public image. For today, Baekhyun just wanted to do what he wants.

The bus finally stops. Baekhyun stands up, irritated by the chaotic rowdy behavior happening around him. His petite frame is constantly nudged and squeezed by the students around him as they made their way out of the bus. A scowl crosses his pretty face when he feels someone feeling him up - probably some crazy girl from his fanclub - but decides to just ignore it and prays that the kids in front hurries up.

Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief when he finally escapes the confines of the bus, following the other kids into the school building, reminded of why he hates taking the bus. Looks like he wouldn't ever be taking it in a long time after this.

As usual, Baekhyun feels eyes train on him along with lips moving to probably talk about him once again when he walks down the hallway. He shrugs it off like he always does and moves forward with hands digging deep into his pockets.

Baekhyun walks up to his locker to get his things. With robotic movements, he shoves his notes and books needed for that morning into his bag. He absolutely did not want to attend any of his classes, but he needs to do this.

Baekhyun is taken aback when he sees his [favorite] senior leaning against the next locker over when he slams the door shut. His pink hair looks brighter today in its usual drop down style, and he was sipping on a carton of chocolate milk.

"Hey, Chanyeol-hyung," Baekhyun greets monotonously with a slight wave of his hand as he throws his bag over one shoulder and takes one earphone off. He watches as the senior removes his plump lips from the straw with a light smack in a surprisingly tantalizing way before grinning at the younger in front of him.

"Mornin'," Chanyeol greets back. "Want some?"

Baekhyun eyes the milk carton extended towards him for a few moments before he takes it and sips on it. He could hear the hall buzzing at the strange interaction, but his concept for today is being careless so he tries all he could not to let these people get to him.

"Want me to walk you to class?"

Baekhyun nods, going along with the older's flow. He is well-aware it is certainly not a good idea to act chummy with Chanyeol who obviously thinks he has gotten closer to the school's prince after everything that he has done for him, but Baekhyun doesn't see anything wrong with that. Chanyeol has been making him happy, happier than he could ever be. He should definitely not give a fuck.

"I texted you last night."

Baekhyun perks an eyebrow. "About what? I don't check my phone."

"You should start paying attention, then," Chanyeol haughtily says.

"Whatever, hyung. Just tell me what it is."

The senior only smiles as he stops in his tracks. He reaches out to pat Baekhyun’s head which the younger immediately slaps away like he always does. Chanyeol only chuckles at the hostility and slips his hand back into his pocket.

“Just check it out and make sure to reply,” Chanyeol winks as he then grabs Baekhyun’s shoulders, turning him around only for him to realize that he was already at his classroom.

“See you around, Hyunee.”

Baekhyun gasps when the senior pushes him past the door. He nearly topples off his feet if he had not held on a chair right in front of him. He balances himself back on his feet then whips around with a scowl across his face and an intent to wreak havoc on the stupid upperclassman but was left hanging when Chanyeol only grins mischievously and disappears.

“Fucking idiot,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath with a pout before sipping once more on the chocolate milk carton that he had left him with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the third period into the morning when Baekhyun’s class meets a new face.

In the middle of a boring lecture during History, a knock came on the door before it opens to reveal the new student. Baekhyun’s drowsiness immediately leaves him, joining his classmates’ curiosity as they watch him saunter into the room with an apathetic face towards the teacher who is looking at him with an expression that either meant how-dare-you-disturb-the-class or who-the-hell-are-you.

The student silently gives the teacher a slip, which she reads for a few moments before she nods and faces the class.

“Well, seems like we have a new addition to your section,” she starts, which causes a buzz among the students. “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

The student nods and turns to the class.

“ _Hello, I’m_ \- oh,” he abruptly stops when he sees the confusion across everyone’s face, only realizing that he had been speaking in a language they did not understand. Red touches his cheeks and he clears his throat.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting I am in a new country already,” the transferee smiles, immediately charming the girls and even Baekhyun with the dimples that appeared on his cheeks. They were so deep they seem to be hiding secrets.

“Anyway, I am Zhang Yixing from Changsha, China. You can call me Lay, that’s my nickname. I’ll be with you for the duration of the year and maybe until next year if I don’t fuck up.”

Baekhyun chuckles along with his classmates, admiring the transferee’s guts at swearing right in front of the class with the teacher looming behind him, who didn’t seem to know what to do with him.

“Alright then,” she speaks as she places a hand on Yixing’s shoulder. “It’s nice for you to join the class, Mr. Zhang though I do not appreciate you saying something vulgar right in front of me. Now if you could please sit with Mr. Byun right there,” she points at the seat right next to Baekhyun which was supposed to be for Jongdae who is still MIA until now.

Yixing nods and walks over to the seat directed to him. He gives Baekhyun a smile, who immediately smiles back at him as he sit down.

“Hey,” the transferee greets in a hushed voice. “I’m Zhang Yixing.”

“I know, you just introduced yourself literally a minute ago,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I’m Byun Baekhyun, welcome to South Korea.”

“Thanks, I can’t say it was a pretty good experience, though.”

Baekhyun perks an eyebrow up. “Oh? Why?”

“Early on in the morning couple of kids insulted me for talking to them like they were the shit or something,” Yixing says with clear upset. “I mean, I’m new and that’s not exactly how I want to be greeted here. Do I sound entitled?”

“I know those people. You should just probably ignore them.”

“I hope that’s as easy as you say. I hate dealing with school. I’ll probably get Fs again this year. I don’t even know why I’m trying. Do you feel me at some level, Byun Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun grins. “I think we’ll get along pretty well.”

And just like that, Baekhyun takes the new student under his wing. Yixing is quite an amusing one, very vocal with his opinions yet naive and innocent at the same time. He is quite the charmer too, Baekhyun can notice his initial fans swerving for Yixing instead.

It’s nice to finally have someone to talk to. Chanyeol isn’t always there for him, after all.

“Yixing, would you like to eat lunch with me?” Baekhyun asks the new student when the bell for lunch break ends the class for the morning.

“Well I don’t think I have any reason not to decline nor do I have any choice to begin with,” the Chinese student shrugs as he slides his bag over his shoulder.

With light chatter, the two make their way to the cafeteria. Yixing shoots Baekhyun a look when some underclassmen immediately vacated a table that he was looking at. The school prince only gives him a smile as he gestures him over to the table. He didn’t have to know just yet.

“What do you want to order?” Baekhyun says as he takes his wallet out and checks the inside, letting out a sigh of relief when it had some crisp bills inside. “I’ll buy for us.”

“No no, you sit here,” Yixing says as he stands up. “Give me your money, I’ll buy for us.”

Baekhyun doesn’t insist anymore and instructs him what to buy.

"I'll be quick," Yxing says with a mini-salute before he rushes over to join the cafeteria line.

Baekhyun fishes his phone out of his pocket to occupy himself while waiting for his lunch buddy. Remembering what Chanyeol had told him about, he opens his message and immediately feels his cheeks heat up at the picture his cheeky senior had sent him. It is of him with his pink hair brushed up while wearing a black shirt, holding up a peace sign as he smiles closely at the camera with his little dimple that could rival Yixing's when it comes to cuteness appearing on his left cheek.

"What the hell," Baekhyun says and typing the same words to send to the senior. Only a few seconds right after he sends the text he receives a message.

"How eager," Baekhyun chuckles as he reads the text.

**Where are you? Come here.**

The younger scowls.

**You can't order me around like that. I'm not your dog, idiot senior citizen.**

**You're so petty. But for real, where are you?**

Baekhyun presses on the camera feature and takes a picture of his blank and unamused face in the midst of all the people then sends it. A reply comes quickly.

**Kyaaah my Hyunee is cute <3**

Baekhyun groans, burying his face into the palms of his hand in embarassment before quickly replying.

**shuT UP YOURE ANNOYING**

"Aww, if that ain't cute."

A gasp escapes Baekhyun's lips when his phone is taken out of his hand. He turns around and scowls immediately when he sees that it's Jiyong along with a couple of others. The school prince flushes when Jiyong scrolls through his messages and the other peek over his shoulders to do so as well.

"Give me back my phone, you assholes!" Baekhyun shouts as he stands up to grab his phone, but Jiyong steps out of the way and pushes Baekhyun over roughly and he falls to the ground. The exchange causes the attention of everyone in a mile radius, surprised that their school prince is being picked on by the scums at the top of the hierarchy.

"How chummy," Jiyong muses.

"They're actually kind of cute," Hansol comments.

"Faggot hearts faggot," Ara laughs. "What a concept."

"W-We're just friends," Baekhyun weakly says, too humiliated to get on his feet.

"You're not fooling anyone, Byun Baekhyun," Hansol chuckles darkly.

"Baekhyun!"

The brunette feels hands help him back up his feet. It was Yixing who looks terribly confused that it makes Baekhyun feel so sorry.

"What's going on?" the Chinese transferee angrily says as he glares at the group who have taken an interest in him. The new student's eyes widen when he recognizes the clump of faces.

"Baekhyun, they're the one who ruined my day!"

"They ruined mine too," Baekhyun utters.

"Oh, who is this?" Ara says, eyeing Yixing in a way that gives Baekhyun the urge to stand in front of him.

"A friend, from China," he vaguely says.

"The idiot who had the guts to talk to us," Jiyong smirks. "So you're friends with him now?"

"What's wrong with that?" Baekhyun snaps.

Ara sighs as she glances at her perfectly manicured nails. "Baekhyun dear, please pull yourself back together and come back to us again. It's getting ridiculous. You're getting ridiculous, wasting time hanging out with pathetic lowlives like Park Chanyeol and this Chinese person or whatever."

Baekhyun groans. "I don't need you to dictate what I do. Please, leave me alone. Go away."

The group gives him a judging look and make their way to their table. Baekhyun sighs, fingers flying to rub his temples to soothen the stress he is feeling.

"Baekhyun," he notices Jiyong has stayed back.

"What?" he retorts in distaste.

"Seriously, just stop this," he says as he grabs Baekhyun's hand, puts his phone in it then turns around and follows the others as well, glancing one more time at him before heading out.

"Argh!" Baekhyun says in irritation as he plops down on the cafeteria table, wringing his hair into his hands and pulling at them. Really, who are they to come pick on him? They had no right to mess with what he does with his own life.

"Baek?" He feels Yixing place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? Who are they?"

"Just… Just people I have the misfortune of calling them my friends," Baekhyun bitterly says.

Yixing gives him a weirded out look. "You call those friends? Seriously, Baekhyun?"

"I don't even know anymore," Baekhyun sighs. "Why don't we just eat? I'm tired dealing with this."


	8. Because I'm A Creep

 

The ring of the bell signifying the dismissals for the afternoon classes enables Baekhyun to finally let go of a fresh breath of relief that he has been holding. The last class for the day was extremely boring, and throughout the duration of it, Baekhyun only keeps himself awake by waiting for the minute hands to strike four.

"Do you have strict parents that make you go home right after classes or you're an actual teenager allowed to spend some free time?" Yixing asks as he stands up and begins shoving his stuff into his bag. He's actually quite an attentive one, a perfect companion for Baekhyun who has been slacking off lately.

"I go to the library to do homework," Baekhyun says as he slings his bag over his shoulder. "Want to come? I want to introduce you to someone."

"As long as he's nice."

Baekhyun blinks at Yixing for a moment, contemplating to himself. Is Chanyeol even nice? All he knows is that he's incredibly annoying and has the ability to suddenly pop out of nowhere like a goddamn mushroom.

"Yes, he's nice," Baekhyun finally concludes as he leads the way out of the classroom.

The library is quiet and tranquil as always the moment the duo steps in. Baekhyun darts his eyes around looking for his senior while Yixing keeps himself busy by touching every book his eyes would find that weren't much which leads Baekhyun to believe that Chanyeol must be keeping himself busy by placing books back into their designated shelves.

"Baekhyun?"

The two turn around to the source of the voice. Baekhyun flashes a small smile to hide the sudden jolt of excitement when he sees Chanyeol again after such a long day. The senior pushes the now empty cart he uses for the books and parks it next to the librarian's desk.

"Hey, Chanyeol-hyung," Baekhyun greets, which Chanyeol responds to by leaning in to ruffle his hair endearingly before finally slinging his arm over his shoulders. Baekhyun gives him a glare that only makes the other smile cheekily. He has this desire to punch that smile off of the senior's face, but he finally decides not to just because they aren't alone.

"You brought a friend along," Chanyeol says, eyes totally trained and focused on Baekhyun and completely ignoring the Chinese student. "So that's why you haven't been replying to me ever since you sent me that adorable selfie which I have turned into my wallpaper by the way."

"What a creep," Baekhyun rolls his eyes, hiding his fluster. "So yeah, this is Zhang Yixing, a transferee in my class who I ahve decided to be friends with just because it's tiring to always come to you these days. You're a handful to handle."

"Zhang Yixing, hey!" Chanyeol exclaims, faking a smile as he finally gives his attention to the other male who was giving him a knowing smile that Baekhyun comprehends as a polite grin. He extends his hand out, saying, "It's nice to meet a friend of Baekhyun's."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too, Park Chanyeol," Yixing greets.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "How do you know his complete name?"

Chanyeol seems to panic, shooting the Chinese student a look that Baekhyun doesn't notice. Yixing shrugs nonchalantly and points at the senior.

"He's wearing his assistant librarian plate. I actually know how to read Hangul for your information, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol only glares at Yixing, but relieved for that easy save.

"Well then, can we hang around for awhile, hyung?" Baekhyun asks. "I have homework to do."

"You need the new student with you?" Chanyeol asks, sounding a bit irritated but Baekhyun is oblivious about it once again.

"Yeah, he wants to accompany me after all."

"Is my company not enough for you, though?"

"Hyung, please don't talk like that."

Baekhyun turns around, gripping Yixing's wrist and pulls him towards his usual table with an annoyed Chanyeol following closely behind.

"So how did you guys meet?" Yixing asks. He is seated next to Baekhyun with Chanyeol right across them sending glares to Yixing's direction. Books and notebooks are laid out in front of the younger students.

"I'm just an unsuspecting student using the library who is subjected to his creepy tendencies," Baekhyun explains.

"Hey, I was just being nice!" Chanyeol argues.

"He stalks me."

"Your ego, Byun Baekhyun."

"How cute," Yixing coos.

"Anyway, we should finish this," Baekhyun says, gesturing to the books in front of them. "So hyung, please shut up."

"Both of you are the ones talking," the older snarkily says as he leans back on his chair with a pout. Baekhyun laughs, a sound that makes the older smile just a little bit before rolling his eyes and picking up his sketch pad.

Baekhyun has to suppress a chuckle everytime he looks up at Chanyeol from under his lashes, amused by the fact that his eyebrows are scrunched up together from annoyance, probably because he feels like a babysitter watching over the two of them.

Baekhyun has to admit, seeing the older being like this is kind of adorable.

Chanyeol had to stop himself from yelling out "Finally!" when Baekhyun and Yixing announces that they are done with homework.

"I have to go home now," Yixing says. "It was nice to meet the two of you. I seriously thought I would spend the duration of my first day alone since, you know, I'm not that cool."

"It's fine, it's fine," Baekhyun says, waving a hand dismissively. "You'll have to stick with me from now on. And Chanyeol would happily be friends with you too, right?"

Chanyeol wanted to say "no thanks", but he is in no position to deny it when Baekhyun is giving him this cute rectangular smile along with sparkling eyes that immediately forces him to nod anyway.

"So yeah, I really gotta go now," Yixing apologetically says.

"Yeah, you go. Baekhyun and I have to talk," Chanyeol says, faking another smile.

"We have to?" Baekhyun asks.

The Chinese student nods. "Okay, see you around."

When Yixing finally leaves, the library is silent again. Baekhyun stares anywhere but at Chanyeol's unwavering gaze. He encourages himself to speak up first like the alpha male that he truly is, clearing his throat and says, "So, what do we have to talk about?"

Chanyeol guffaws, giving him a weirded out look. "Why are you suddenly speaking in a strange deep voice?"

"What are you saying? This is how I speak."

"Stop it Baekhyun," Chanyeol chides him, reaching out to flick his nose. A gasp of disbelief escapes the other's lips.

"Oh no you did not just-"

"Yes I did," Chanyeol says, eyes wide as if to taunt the other. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll fight you!" Baekhyun declares as he stands up, but Chanyeol quickly whips out a bar of chocolate and tosses it across the table. Like the gullible child that he is, Baekhyun sinks back down on his seat and grabs the bar to happily bite into it without even asking if it was okay since it was technically Chanyeol's.

"Good boy," Chanyeol coos, earning a glare from Baekhyun but not saying anything because he is too preoccupied with his chocolate.

"I wanted to ask you," Chanyeol says as he leans forward, placing his elbows on the table then perches his chin on his palm. "Why did you send 'fag' to me?"

Baekhyun blinks for a few seconds in confusion before slowly shaking his head. "No... I did not send you that... I only sent you a selfie."

Chanyeol frowns. "No? Then who did it?"

The younger stares down at the chocolate. Sheepishly, he tries wrapping up with the ripped off foil then hands it over to the older.

"Here, now don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Chanyeol laughs silently. "You didn't send that right? Who is it? And that's your chocolate, have it."

Baekhyun sighs dejectedly as he stares at the bar of chocolate in front of him. He feels his mood plummeting down when he remembers the events that had transpired during lunch.

"It was Jiyong and the others," Baekhyun says. "They took my phone."

"What did they say to you?" Chanyeol probes.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Apparently it's not just nothing when your pretty face is upset like that. Come on Hyunee, you can tell me."

Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair, eyes closed as he tries calming the growing turmoil inside of him.

"Chanyeol-hyung I really like hanging out with you," Baekhyun confesses out of the blue. "Before Yixing came, you are my first breath of fresh air. A break from a lifestyle that I'm not even really fond of in the first place. And I'm really thankful to you for that. I won't be tired of telling you this. Just don't let it get to your head. That's why I... as much as I want to be with everyone on the top, it gets tiring, you know? They expect me to be what they want me to be and shame me for not following their footsteps. It's... It's suffocating. I'm sick of it, hyung."

Chanyeol stands up to circle the table and plop down beside the other male.

"Your struggles, I can't say I can really relate," he smiles, a smile that almost heals the bad feelings circulating inside of Baekhyun already. "But you have me. And Yixing too. You don't really need them. Rely on me, Hyunee."

Baekhyun nods and leans his head against Chanyeol's shoulder. The older is taken aback for a bit before he places a gentle hand on his head and ruffles the hair in a not so messy way. Just enough to portray the level of adoration he has for the younger.

"You know, it's the weekend tomorrow," Chanyeol says.

"So?"

"So... Want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"To the beach."

Baekhyun chuckles. "Isn't that miles away?"

"Kind of... that's why it's a road trip."

"I don't know..."

"You just have to come with me," Chanyeol says excitedly. "I'll make you cookies."

Baekhyun narrows his eyes in suspicion. "You're not going to kidnap me, aren't you? You're luring me in with food."

The older perks an eyebrow up. "And why would you say that?"

"You're a creep and a stalker after all."

"I'm not!" Chanyeol whines. "Just come with me, it's going to be fun! I don't exactly have any friends except you."

"I'll consider," Baekhyun says as he bends his body over the table with arms outstretched, groaning when his back begins to ache.

"So anyway, where is this beach anyway? Are we staying over the weekend? Where are we staying? Is this at a resort?"

"It's... umm..." Chanyeol's ears turn really red as he pushes his nerdy glasses back. "Actually it's... it's my property..."

"Your property? Not your parents?"

"It's my parents of course!" Chanyeol seems so flustered, it's making Baekhyun feel a bit suspicious.

The younger sits up and leans in with eyes narrowed. "That's really strange, Park Chanyeol. Why are you flustered? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nothing at all." Chanyeol begins to sweat as he nudges Baekhyun away from him. "I don't have anything to hide."

"Nothing to hide?" Baekhyun smirks. "You say this but you never told me you're actually rich as fuck."

Chanyeol visibly relaxes, shoulders losing tension as he glares at the younger.

"It's nothing that I have to tell you," Chanyeol pouts. Baekhyun's eyes unconsciously move to look at his bottom lip and damn why does it look so fucking plump and kissable-

"Hmm," Baekhyun hums as he straightens up on his seat. "So, do you have, like, your own beach house or something? I'm not exactly keen on beach camping."

"Well of course," Chanyeol chuckles. "Beach camping is just inviting trouble with sand you know."

Baekhyun grins.

"Okay then, so I'll go with you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing crunches on his popcorn, eyes focusing on the drama currently playing on his wide LED screen television. The light from it is the only thing illuminating the dark room which had a kind of gloomy ambiance if not for Yixing's loud and irksome crunching.

A knock comes on the door. Yixing ignores it for a moment, not wanting to separate from the comforts of his sofa and the interesting scene currently playing out. But the knock comes again, insistent and forceful that the Chinese man finally lets go of a groan and jumps to his feet.

"Coming! Coming! Sheesh," he mutters under his breath as he runs to the door. Upon opening, he is greeted by the sight of a sketchy looking man... if not for the mop of pink hair on his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to improve on your choice of clothing?" Yixing sighs as he widens the door and steps aside. "Come in, Chanyeol."

"Yeah well I don't dress to impress and I'm actually trying to be inconspicuous," Chanyeol says as he steps inside of the apartment. "Your new place is kind of cool, hyung."

"Call me Yixing, Chanyeol. I'm a highschooler, remember?"

The pink-haired man shoots him an amused look. "Seriously, why are you cosplaying as a highschooler anyway? You're an old man."

"To keep my eyes on you," Yixing says with a grin as he walks over to his kitchen. "Champagne? Soju? Or Coke?"

"Water," Chanyeol says.

"Boring," Yixing giggles. "So, what did you come here for?"

"Baekhyun is mine, hyung."

Yixing is taken aback at the abruptness of the younger's statement. When Chanyeol turns his head to look at him, his usually pretty and expressive eyes are sharp and hard.

"What the hell?" Yixing laughs as he pours water into a glass. "Chanyeol, I don't play like that. I'm an old man cosplaying as a highschooler, not an actual highschooler."

"Just to make it clear," Chanyeol shrugs. "Baekhyun is too charming, don't underestimate him. I fell for it when I thought I wouldn't."

"This is going to cause trouble," Yixing chuckles. "You're not exactly a free man, Chanyeol. Good thing that it's only me and not someone from the higher up who is keeping tabs on you."

"I just want to live my life," Chanyeol sighs as he runs his fingers through his pink locks. "Baekhyun's been the best thing to happen to me."

"And do so, I'm not stopping you," Yixing says as he plops down next to him and hands him his glass. Chanyeol mutters a low thank you and drinks.

"Baekhyun's a nice kid."

"And a Loey fanboy."

Yixing blinks, disbelief across his features as he slowly turns to Chanyeol, whose attention is on the television.

"Well damn," the Chinese man grins. "That's... That's wild."

"Yeah."

"How do you know he's your fanboy? Baekhyun looks like someone who would hide it."

Chanyeol smirks. "I just do."

Yixing shoots a couple of popcorn into his mouth.

"This is going to be fun to watch."


	9. At the Beach

Baekhyun stands at the doorway of the kitchen, peeking at his mother who is pleasantly making their dinner for tonight. He wants to ask her permission for the little trip with Chanyeol but he did not know how to do so. He has no idea why he feels so awkward. Maybe it's because it's the first time he's spending it all alone with a friend, and even if it's already his third year in highschool he still hasn't introduced any of his friends to her at all.

"Baekhyun, I know you want to tell me something."

The brunette freezes in shock when his mother calls for him.

"H-How did you know I was here?" Baekhyun asks in awe as he slowly makes his way over to the kitchen counter.

"I felt your presence," Mrs. Byun chuckles as she turns the fire off. With arms crossed, she faces Baekhyun who is now seated at the counter fiddling with a ladle distractedly.

"What's up? Do you want to ask for money again?"

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks. "Since when did I ask money from you?"

"Joking," Mrs. Byun giggles as she pinches his cheek. "Ah, you're growing so chubby. I'm doing such a good job."

Baekhyun ignores the chubby comment and leans forward, finally having the courage.

"Mom, I have this friend-"

"You have friends?" Mrs. Byun says in surprise.

Baekhyun pouts again. "Of course I have!"

"You never brought them home though, I thought you were just pretending to have friends," she shrugs. "It's not exactly a surprise. You spend your whole time fangirling over that boyband of yours but I'm not complaining of course, you do well with your academics anyway."

Baekhyun stops himself from whining to his mother that he was  _fanboying_ , not  _fangirling_. He sighs and says, "So yeah, I actually have friends and I have this one who wanted me to come with him to the beach for the duration of the weekend."

"One? You mean… just the two of you?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun starts sweating under the judging gaze of his mother.

"Is it a girl?"

"No!" Baekhyun wails.

"A boy then?"

"Yes, it's a boy."

The judging gaze on his mother's gaze is even more intense at the mention that he is being accompanied by a male.

"Mom, why are you looking at me like that?" Baekhyun asks warily.

"Nothing," she says nonchalantly. "Just remember to use condoms."

Baekhyun looks wide-eyed at his mother, scandalized by what she just said. His arms shoot up to his chest and he cries, "Mom! I'm not gay!"

"Are you seriously going to deny that at this point?!" his mother yells at him. "You drool over that rocker guy on your posters and you call yourself straight?! Get your shit together Byun Baekhyun."

"But mom!" Baekhyun whines, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I want to meet this boy before you go," Mrs. Byun concludes as she finally turns her back on him and continue on with her work.

"Who?!"

Baekhyun flinches at the sound of her sister's voice. She stands behind her older brother and hangs her arms loosely around his neck. "Baekhyunee-oppa, are you going to let us meet your boyfriend?"

"For God's sake," Baekhyun sighs, frustration scribbled across his face. "I'm straight!"

"Not when I hear you moaning to Loey's videos."

"Well there you have it," Mrs. Byun says smugly.

"I feel violated," Baekhyun whines as he abruptly stands up, making Baekhee stumble back and almost topple over if she hadn't grabbed onto her older brother's shirt. "But yeah, I'll tell him to join us for breakfast."

Baekhyun acted aloof about it, but right after calling up Chanyeol to invite him for breakfast and with him agreeing to the invitation, he starts feeling nervous and jittery about it. And he doesn't even know why the hell it was like this. Probably because he has never invited anyone to meet his family, much less even invite anyone to his home. He refuses to think there's any other explanation besides that.

At exactly five in the morning the next day, Baekhyun rises up to specifically clean up the house. Not like it even needs cleaning, but just to make sure. He hates himself for acting this way, as if he wanted impress Chanyeol when in fact, that wasn't the case at all (or he tries to convince himself).

It's already seven in the morning when Baekhyun's phone rings. Picking it up, he sees Chanyeol's name across his screen. He takes a deep breath, clearing his throat before answering it.

"What do you want?" he greets in his usual spice. He could almost see Chanyeol smile, convincing himself just a bit that he has gone crazy.

_"Morning too, Hyunee. Just called to tell you I'm on my way."_

"You better leave a good impression, Park Chanyeol. I rarely ever bring people home."

_"I'll be the best boyfriend, don't worry baby."_

_Baby_ , he called him  _baby_.

"Hyung… you're seriously asking me to bail on you."

_"Take a chill pill, Baekhyun. Anyways, gotta go. Don't want to die on the way before getting to you."_

"Whatever. Take care."

_"Love you."_

"Gross."

The moment Baekhyun ends the call, he goes on to panic mode and starts occupying himself with house chores. He doesn't even notice the way his sister looked strangely at him as she climbs down the stairs to join them for breakfast before she breaks out into a smirk. Baekhyun only notices her smug look when he straightens up to go back up to his room to check if he had everything he needed for the weekend.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Baekhyun demands in irritation.

Baekhee shrugs as she turns back to her iPad, making the older feel even more irritated.

It was a little over twenty minutes when the doorbell finally rings. Baekhyun is too busy with making sure he hadn't brought with him anything suspicious that would hint of his fanboy identity that he doesn't notice it. You could only imagine the shock he gets when upon opening his door with his bag, he sees Chanyeol towering over him.

"What the fuck?!" Baekhyun shrieks as he hastily closes the door behind him, the blood rushing to his face at the close call.

"Hello," Chanyeol smiles at him knowingly, looking all levels of illegal with his white locks brushed up, a plain white shirt, tattered jeans and without his glasses.

"What are you doing here?!" Baekhyun screams.

"Well good morning to you too, Hyunee," Chanyeol laughs as he ruffles Baekhyun's locks. "Your mom let me in. What a lovely woman."

“You should have just waited at the living room,” Baekhyun snaps at him.

“Your mom told me to call you for breakfast, what am I supposed to do?” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Okay, whatever.”

“Hey, aren’t you going to show me your room?” Chanyeol wonders as he reaches out for the knob, but Baekhyun is quick to slap his hand away.

“Don’t be so nosy, you’re just a guest here,” Baekhyun says. He places his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders, forcefully turning around then pushes him. “Let’s grab breakfast.”

“So you’re Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s friend?” Baekhyun’s mother starts. The brunette could only glance over to Chanyeol with wide, threatening eyes, silently telling him to not be an idiot and that he better impress her.

“I am,” Chanyeol says with a charming smile before taking a bite on his bacon. “I’m actually his senior. We met at the library when we were studying.”

“Really?” Baekhee jumps in. “Why would a cool senior like you waste your time with my pathetic brother?”

“Baekhee I swear to god…” Baekhyun says in a low voice, to which his sister responds to with an evil smile.

“I’m not the cool one between us,” Chanyeol glances at the brunette. “Baekhyun’s popular at school, it’s a miracle he even made friends with me.”

“Do you like my son?”

Baekhyun’s eyes enlarge and his mouth drops open as he stares at his mother in horror at her straightforward and sudden question.

“Mom!” he whines. “Why are you asking Chanyeol-hyung things like that?”

“Well of course I do, I mean, I wouldn’t be here if I don’t, right?” Chanyeol chuckles lightheartedly.

“What Mom means is if you  _like_  like our Baekhyunee,” Baekhee clarifies. “Do you?”

“I do, but we’re just friends,” Chanyeol smiles again. “He’s straight.”

“Oh god, this again?” Mrs. Byun groans.

“Can we talk about something else?” Baekhyun sighs helplessly, trying so hard to convince himself that his heart isn’t pounding so fast because of Chanyeol’s confession. It’s probably not even true.

It is an unbearable breakfast session, but Baekhyun is glad that his sister and mother finds Chanyeol very charming, even asking him to come by more often since they never get to meet any of Baekhyun's friends.

"You've got a lovely family, Baekhyun," Chanyeol comments once they were inside his car and finally starting off their trip.

"Only because they were embarrassing me and you find it amusing," Baekhyun grumbles, pouting as he slips his sneakers off and pulls his legs to his chest. "You shouldn't have told them you liked me. Why are you so cruel, now they're not going to let me hear the end of it. We’re not even gay."

"Your reactions are always cute," Chanyeol laughs, reaching out to pinch his cheek. "I wish I had a brother like you."

"Whatever," Baekhyun says as he slaps his hand away. "Mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Go for it."

The ride is relaxing. There's something about the way the air sweeps through the open windows of the car, tossing their hair, along with the feel-good song playing on the radio and being with Chanyeol that clears Baekhyun's mind from stress and alleviates the weight he always carries inside his chest. Everything is just so peaceful and serene, just what Baekhyun needs.

"Are we near?" he asks at one point through the journey.

"Still halfway," Chanyeol answers, giving him a momentary smile before turning back to the road.

Baekhyun leans to the side and stares at Chanyeol. Right now, without his glasses and his hair brushed up messily, he could see that Chanyeol is actually handsome.  _Really_  handsome. Maybe even as handsome as Loey.

Now that it got to his mind, Chanyeol does kind of resemble Loey. Eerily, so. They have the same eye shape (kind of), same high-bridged nose, lips, the height, even the gruff voice...

"Or maybe it's just the ears…" Baekhyun mumbles to himself as he reaches out to touch Chanyeol's elfish ears.

"Hey!" the other male gasps in shock at Baekhyun's sudden touch of his ear. Chanyeol quickly calms down and smiles fondly at the younger. "Don't be like that, you're going to give me a heart attack."

"You look like him."

A confused expression crosses the older's face. "What do you mean?"

"You look like Loey, that EXO member," Baekhyun says. "You should know, you're a fan right?"

"You're the first one who noticed," Chanyeol laughs lowly.

"It's because you always have your hair over your face and those ugly glasses. I doubt anyone saw you like this until today."

"You're right," Chanyeol answers.

A silence ensues for a few more moments, with Baekhyun distractedly playing with Chanyeol's ear as he stares ahead. Unlike the first time they set out, the road has now evidently start to turn more and more desolate as they head farther and farther away from the bustling town and to the edges of civilization.

"You know, I don't know anything much about you," Baekhyun says.

"I'm not an interesting person."

"I wouldn't be here with you if you're not interesting, hyung."

"Oh wow, I piqued Byun Baekhyun's interest," Chanyeol cheekily smirks. "What an honor."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and twists his ear, earning a pained cry from the older before he finally lets go.

"You're merciless," Chanyeol says with a little pout.

"You're annoying."

"I guess so," Chanyeol shrugs. "Anyway, what do you want to know?"

Baekhyun taps his chin, humming before he finally asks, "Where do you live?"

"You're not going to plant a bomb in my apartment or something, right?" Chanyeol teases.

"No, but that's a great idea."

"My parents run a restaurant in Seoul."

Baekhyun perks an eyebrow up. "And why are you here in Bucheon?"

"Seoul isn't my favorite place," Chanyeol shrugs. "And I like living alone."

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"I used to but I met you~"

"Eww," Baekhyun fakes disgust.

Baekhyun spends the next hour interrogating Chanyeol, from the most trivial stuff to personal things. To Baekhyun, Chanyeol somehow has this transient feel. It's like he wasn't fully there, like he would leave any time soon. Now that Baekhyun knows all these stuff (some are pretty useless, Chanyeol is very enthusiastic about this), he feels more real to him now. He wouldn't be caught admitting this out loud to Chanyeol or to anyone, but it makes him feel quite happy, that the only person that ever treated him like a real friend from school isn't going to disappear when he reaches out to touch him.

"And we're here," Chanyeol announces as he pulls up next to a cream-colored house that stood right across the seashore. Excited, Baekhyun jumps out of his side of the car and immediately runs up to face the sea. With a satisfied smile across his face, Baekhyun stares out to the vast blue expanse of water ahead. He closes his eyes and inhales the salty scent that wafts him up, giving him a full-out sense of peace. He loved the sea even if he had only been to it for a few times over the course of his life, loving how its close presence makes him feel so light and carefree.

"I can see you’re excited, but we have to settle down inside the beach house,” Chanyeol says, handing Baekhyun his bag then taking his hand to lead him into the house.

It was very obvious that the house hasn’t been used for a very long time. Baekhyun scrunches his nose in distaste upon first stepping foot into the property, since he was very sensitive to dust. With a hand up covering his nose, he gives Chanyeol a look and asks, “When was the last time this place ever had a human inhabitant? The dust is unbelievably thick, I can’t fucking stand it.”

“A few years, I guess,” Chanyeol says as he steps into the kitchen, where he takes a rag and starts cleaning up the countertop. “Sorry Hyunee, I should have planned this out better and actually vamped up the place before asking you to come with me. I didn’t think it would be this dusty. Even I can’t stand it.”

"Then what are we going to do?" Baekhyun wonders.

Chanyeol faces him with one hand on his hip, deep in thought as he stares at the other male.

"What?" Baekhyun probes. "What are you thiking?"

Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek, humming. Baekhyun could almost see the gears turning inside his head.

“What are your thoughts about camping out?”

Baekhyun scrunches his face. "I told you, I don't wanna camp out. I told you this!"

"Well it's that or we can sleep in my car," Chanyeol grins.

"But Chanyeol-hyung!"

"Choose wisely."

Baekhyun sighs.

And so, that’s how Baekhyun finds himself helping Chanyeol set up their camping grounds on the beach. While Chanyeol struggles with the tent, Baekhyun grills up their precious meat for lunch. He is a bit concerned while watching the older wrestle with the tent though, his grunts and groans kind of pitiful to hear.

“Finally!” Chanyeol shouts in triumph. Baekhyun looks over to his companion, who was now half-naked with sweat trickling down his pale skin from having to stress over how to put up the tent. “That was fucking difficult, I was about to lose my mind.”

“It would have been easier if you let me actually help you,” Baekhyun retorts as he places the meat on the grill. “Have you ever even camped out? Putting up a tent is easier with two people.”

“If we both have different stuff to do we’d finish everything much faster,” Chanyeol grins as he opens their cooler and takes out a soda. He then walks over to Baekhyun, watching the meat over his shoulder for a moment before he circles his arms around his waist.

“What the fuck Park Chanyeol?!” Baekhyun shouts as he wraps a hand around the other’s wrist to pry his hold away from him, blushing terribly at the intimacy. “I’m straight!”

“Let me rub off my homosexuality on you then,” Chanyeol murmurs as he only pulls Baekhyun even more against his toned body.

“You’re gay?!” Baekhyun screams as he flips the meat. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“This is why I had a bad feeling about you!”

“Just kidding Hyunee,” Chanyeol chuckles as he ruffles the hair of a disgruntled-looking Baekhyun who does all he could not to look away from what he was grilling. The older moves away and starts to chatter on about other stuff, leaving Baekhyun to feel kind of weird that he actually liked Chanyeol's warmth against his back.

Baekhyun is only able to jump into the sea at around three in the afternoon when the sun has finally stopped scorching so hard.

"Aren't you getting into the water?" Baekhyun asks as he takes his shirt off, watching the older simply sitting on the sand while preoccupied by his sketchbook again. "You asked me to come here with you yet you're here sketching away."

"Don't you worry about me Hyunee and just go have fun," Chanyeol says, eyebrows furrowed over in concentration. "I know you've been itching to get in the water."

"Alright," Baekhyun sighs as he turns around and heads straight for the water.

The moment his body submerges into the cool water is also the moment Baekhyun finally feels happiness again - happiness that he sees from life itself and not just from his precious EXO. It's been years, but his body still remembers how to move with the waves. He relishes the feel of the cool water against his skin, and how his body feels lightweight in the salty sea.

It's a little over an hour later when Baekhyun decides to go back to the sea shore. He sees Chanyeol sprawled on a blanket spread out beneath him, and he immediately jogs over to him to see if he's either asleep or awake.

"Chanyeol-hyung?" Baekhyun calls out. He towers over him and sees that he's wide awake, just staring dreamily at the azure skies like he's imagining lots of things at once.

Baekhyun shrugs and decides to sit on the blanket next to Chanyeol. A few moments later, he hears shuffling movement and the older suddenly moves his head on to Baekhyun's lap.

"Who told you you can do that?" Baekhyun haughtily says as he looks down at the other. He sees that Chanyeol's gaze is now on him, eyebrows furrowed the same way when he is concentrating on his sketches.

"Are you really straight?" Chanyeol says this in a wistful tone, as if he's genuinely wondering about it.

Baekhyun suddenly feels flustered by the abruptness of the question. Of course he's not.

But Chanyeol doesn't have to know that.

"I've only been with girls so yes, I'm pretty sure with that."

"Haven't you ever looked at a guy and said, 'wow, I'd give all the kisses and fucks that he deserves'?"

Baekhyun gulps as he looks away.

"N-No…"

Chanyeol hums.

"What if…"

Baekhyun looks back at him to ask 'what if what?' but the words immediately caught up in his throat when Chanyeol suddenly pushes himself up and hovers his face a little too close for comfort to Baekhyun's.

"What if I do this?" Chanyeol utters as he holds Baekhyun's chin, making the latter blush. He wanted to look away, yet he simply can't. There's just something about the way Chanyeol stares at him that makes him stay put and solely in the mercy of his hands.

"Do you feel something?"

Baekhyun's default response takes over and he says, "No of course not…" yet he sounds so unsure and uncertain that it makes him cringe.

"And what if I do…  _this_?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen when Chanyeol suddenly tilts his head up and presses his lips lightly against his. It was light, almost like a touch of a feather, yet it was enough for Baekhyun to feel how soft and plump his lips were against his. There's a hint of something sweet too, and something entirely different.

And more importantly, it ignites something inside Baekhyun. Like a burn that sends a buzz through his system and penetrates his chest and makes his heart flutter.

"Do you feel something now?" Chanyeol asks one more time.

Baekhyun sighs.

Is there any reason to try and deny it at this point?


	10. The Enigma of Loey

Baekhyun couldn't sleep.

It's strange for a fanboy like him to go to sleep at ten in the evening when he could be doing other stuff like going on to Twitter, reading fanfictions or watching re-runs of the EXO members' dramas or movies. But tonight, Baekhyun just wanted sleep. He wanted to forget about a lot of things - Chanyeol, his own sexuality, the kiss…

Oh god that fucking kiss.

Baekhyun fucking kissed a boy for the first time and he actually  _liked_  it. He could still feel the way Chanyeol's lips move against his, so light and soft, like he was coaxing a scared deer. The moment he had leaned away should have been the part where it all ends.

But no, it wasn't.

"Do you feel something?" Chanyeol had repeated his first question.

Baekhyun had wanted to deny it, like he always did. To push Chanyeol away and call him a _motherfucking faggot_  and that he shouldn't ever talk to him again. But Baekhyun couldn't just do all that. He could, but the way Chanyeol stared at him so intently, demanding him nothing but the truth, he couldn't just say  _no_.

"Yes…" Baekhyun uttered hesitantly.

And that's how Baekhyun found himself on top of Chanyeol's lap, whimpering helplessly as the older kissed him languidly with those wonderful and sinful lips that seemed to slowly bind him into a spell that is impossible to break away from. His large and calloused hands were splayed over his tan skin, touching him in ways Baekhyun didn't know would actually make him squirm and feel good. Their skins were burning against each other, wet and warm as their temperatures reached a high. The want and need was so evident that it's thick in the atmosphere that surrounded them. It was like a dome, thick enough that if Baekhyun just reached out, he would definitely be able to touch something solid.

The kiss went on for so many minutes. Baekhyun didn't want to stop, but it could only go for so long until they needed to catch their breaths and Baekhyun goes back to his senses.

"This is wrong…" Baekhyun uttered, panting hotly underneath Chanyeol's critical gaze. "Hyung, let's stop."

And just like that, everything went back to normal. Well, at least they  _tried_  to for the duration of their little trip. Indeed, nothing extremely out of the ordinary happens except for the occasional tension that suspends in between them during some moments. But nevertheless, they manage to thoroughly enjoy the trip until the end. It wasn't until Baekhyun goes back home that the memory of the kiss starts bugging him like a nightmare, haunting him both night and day. It's so vivid and detailed in his mind that he inches towards insanity a little bit everytime he remembers it.

And because of that, Baekhyun starts avoiding Chanyeol once they were back at school. It isn't intentional at first, since it was just a week until exams and he usually isolates himself and avoids stepping foot in the library, preferring to study at home instead. It's only when he was deep in thought and staring at Chanyeol from a distance away while some guys corner him up did he realize that he is intentionally avoiding him. Baekhyun didn't like this at all, finding Chanyeol's company quite enjoyable. But he's afraid that if he sees him, the kiss might come back to him more frequently and he might not be able to control himself.

Chanyeol is, of course, sensitive enough to realize that he hasn't been seeing Baekhyun anywhere around campus. Whenever he tries to ask Baekhyun's classmates where he is, they would say that he went somewhere or he has already gone home. He religiously calls him up and messages him but Baekhyun doesn't answer anything from him. He doesn't have the guts to do so.

_From: Chanyeol_   
**Why aren't you talking to me**

_From: Chanyeol_   
**did i do something wrong**

_From: Chanyeol_   
**im in front of your classroom we need to talk**

_From: Chanyeol_   
**please answer my calls**

_From: Chanyeol_   
**Hyunee pls talk to me**

_From: Chanyeol_   
**it's been a week**

_From: Chanyeol_   
**I miss you**

Baekhyun feels extremely guilty because really, he misses Chanyeol too even if he wouldn't be caught alive admitting that.  All he wants is to see him again - hear his low voice as he teases or annoys him, see his elfish ears and the little dimple that he had only noticed recently. He wants to see him again so bad, but he fears his mental condition would deteriorate even more than it already is if he does.

And so, Baekhyun stubbornly continues to do what he had started even if it pains him to do so.

"Isn't that your friend?" Yixing says one day while they walked to a vendo machine. It is dismissals, and they were on their way out of the school.

"Who?" Baekhyun mindlessly asks, preoccupied by his phone.

"Chanyeol," Yixing answers as he raises his hand. "Chanyeol! Hi!"

Baekhyun's eyes widen once he comes back to his senses. He grabs hold of Yixing's arm to whisk him away with him to hide, like what he has been doing for the last few days.

But it is too late.

Baekhyun freezes on the spot when he sees Chanyeol walking up to them, eyebrows furrowed with a [sexy] frown on his face. His white hair has turned violet now and it looks so good on him. Baekhyun's veins are buzzing crazily - with nervousness or attraction, he had no idea. All he knows is he's rooted on the spot, motionless as his eyes lock into Chanyeol's.

"Mind if I steal Baekhyun for a bit?" Chanyeol asks, the question aimed for Yixing yet he is still staring straight into the brunette's eyes who in turn can't look away as well. In his mind, Baekhyun wishes that Yixing says  _no_  - but of course, being the good-natured man that he is, that won't happen.

"I guess you can have him, we're going home anyway," Yixing says. He taps Baekhyun's arm and says, "Sorry I can't wait for you, I have stuff to deal with. I'm sure Chanyeol will take care of you."

Baekhyun lets out a little helpless squeak as he watches Yixing walk away, leaving him alone with Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol starts, letting his name roll over his tongue slowly, as if he is trying to make sense of every syllable. "How should I start this? I've got lots of things in mind."

"Chanyeol, exams are in a few days so I don't really appreciate you keeping me here when I could be at home studying now," Baekhyun utters in a pathetically small voice.

"Really…" Chanyeol mutters as he starts to take slow steps towards him. Baekhyun gulps down the anxiety forming in his throat as he takes a step back to keep the distance between them. To his horror, his back hits the wall and Chanyeol is still walking closer and closer towards him. Chanyeol only stops when he is just a few centimeters away, planting one hand next to Baekhyun's head to stop him from trying to escape. The tension between them is so thick that Baekhyun could barely even breathe now.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Chanyeol finally drops the bomb, glaring at the other who is just dumbly looking up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"I-I… I'm not avoiding you…"

Chanyeols set his lips into a thin line, unimpressed by his answer.

"I haven't seen you for a week since the trip, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says slowly. "I've called you and texted for thousands of times already, yet you never pick up or answer. I always check up on you in all of your classes yet you're never there. You always study in the library after classes yet you never went there for all those days. And you tell me you aren't avoiding me? If it's not obvious enough, I care a lot about you and you actually got me worried that you probably got sick or something."

Baekhyun huffs out a breath of air. This situation is stressing him out so much, he definitely needs a facial later.

"So what if I'm avoiding you? It's your fault anyway."

"That I made you realize that you're fucking  _gay_  and you're attracted to me?"

Baekhyun chokes on his saliva at the frankness of Chanyeol's answer, completely forgeting how disarmingly straightforward he is.

"Maybe," Baekhyun says, tilting his chin up as he tries to keep his composure.

"You're so petty."

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Baekhyun retorts angrily. "First you treat me like a… like a  _brother_  you never had and then the next thing I know, you were kissing me and… oh god, I can't even begin to tell how much it has affected me. I couldn't even sleep because you keep penetrating my mind like a fucking parasite or whatever."

Chanyeol smirks. "I affect you?"

"Is that the only thing you heard from what I said?" Baekhyun wails as he brings his hands up to massage his temples. "Oh god I have no idea how to handle you…"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know I shouldn't have done that," Chanyeol sighs as he runs his fingers through his air. "I was just kind of curious if you really are, you know,  _straight_? So I'm sorry, and please don't avoid me anymore."

Baekhyun gives him an uncertain look. There's no guarantee that Chanyeol would not do that again and if he does, Baekhyun didn't know what to do. But then again, he does miss Chanyeol's company and he does sound sincere with his apology.

"Okay," Baekhyun crosses his arms. "Apology accepted."

"Thank you Hyunee~" Chanyeol smiles warmly as he wraps his arms around the younger and pulls him against his chest, planting his chin on top of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I missed you. Don't avoid me ever again. Also answer my calls and messages."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Okay."

"You promise?"

Baekhyun purses his lips, finding the older surprisingly cute.

"Yeah, I promise. Now get off me."

Chanyeol lets go of him and grins cheekily as he takes his hand.

"Come on, let me treat you out."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow as he pulls his hand away and says, "No thanks, I've got stuff to study for."

Chanyeol swings his arm over Baekhyun's shoulder. "I'll help you, just come with me. Please?"

Baekhyun just can't say no to this person even if he wanted to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Exams are just a few days away, yet Baekhyun finds himself frowning at his laptop screen while he is on the line with his two fandom friends.

"Can someone just link it to me?" Baekhyun grumbles through the line. "I just woke up and I'm kind of disoriented. I suddenly don't know to use modern technology."

 _"Gosh you old man, you're even worse than Kai,"_ Kyungsoo giggles, joined in by Luhan. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He receives a message from Luhan on Twitter a few moments later and clicks the link attached to the message.

**EXO Loey, A Highschooler?**

"What stupid shit is this?" Baekhyun grumbles.

 _"I don't know,"_ Kyungsoo answers.  _"It's shit, but pretty interesting shit."_

Baekhyun scrolls down the page, squinting his eyes to make sense of the article but decides to reach for his glasses. Once he can see the words more properly, he starts to read the article, eyes slowly widening as he comprehends the whole thing.

" _Rumours have circulated that EXO's front man and main vocalist Loey supposedly goes to a highschool outside of Seoul_ … what the actual fuck? Isn't Loey, like, already above twenty?"

 _"It's mentioned in the article,"_ Luhan says.  _"Some artists actually fake their age to protect their identities and to make them more desirable to their target audiences according to an industry insider. They only reveal it once their old enough or if they retire. Sometimes never."_

 _"Whoah, then how old do you think are the other members then?"_ Kyungsoo asks.

"I can't believe this at all," Baekhyun says, blinking his eyes with jaw dropped, still unable to comprehend what he just read. He's been stanning EXO for almost three years since debut, and these people are telling him that his idol is actually just his age range?

"I don't know what to feel finding out that Loey is probably just our age."

_"You know what that means?"_

"What?" Kyungsoo and Baekhyun asks.

_"If Baekhyun decides to be a groupie and let Loey fuck him, then the man won't get arrested! Hooray!"_

"What the fuck?" Baekhyun blushes. "I'm not that low!"

 _"Don't pretend you're innocent,"_  Luhan teases.  _"I know you read those smexy boy's love Loey x OC fics!"_

"I do not!" Baekhyun denies, biting into his lip because in all honesty, he actually  _does_  and it's embarassing. Kyungsoo is a fic elitist and Luhan doesn't even read them. If they find out, they totally won't let him hear the end of it.

 _"But seriously, where do you think Loey goes to school?"_  Kyungsoo asks.  _"Wow, now I'm curious about Kai, too."_

 _"Maybe in Bucheon,"_  Luhan says with a suggestive tone to his voice.  _"In Baekhyun's school~"_

"Oh gosh no," Baekhyun groans. "I still have exams, don't make me think up of these kinds of weird stuff."

_"But really Baekhyun! Just imagine Loey in your school. You gotta have a sharp eye from now on and be alert. You may never know, he's just that nerdy boy in the corner who covers his face with bangs and glasses."_

Baekhyun falls silent.

As their group chat come to an end, Baekhyun is left to contemplate about that possibility, studying for exams completely forgotten as his mind goes wild and with a suspicion forming at the back of his brain that he is afraid to acknowledge.


	11. A Conspiracy Theory

Baekhyun sighs, absolutely bored as he spends the weekend in his room, simply idling around with EXO's songs playing through his speakers. Usually, his weekends would be spent over chilling at Jiyong's place but he's not really in good terms with them yet. He could ask for Chanyeol's company, but as much as he wants to, he is a bit wary of the senior now. He could study too, but then he's been studying so aggressively these past few days and he just needs a breather even for just a few hours.

The answer to his prayers comes in the form of a phone call. Sluggishly, Baekhyun rolls over from his chest-down position on the bed and reaches out for his phone on the bedside table, grunting from the effort he has to exert. The moment he finally reaches it, he slumps back on to the mattress and looks at the screen.

"Oh wow, he remembers me," Baekhyun utters as he swipes the screen and holds it up to his ear.

"Jongdae, you're alive," is the first thing that he says.

 _"Yeah, you bet I am,"_ Jongdae answers cheerfully. _"And is that EXO playing in the background?"_

"What-" Baekhyun's eyes widen, realizing that his speakers are still playing. Quickly, he racks his brain for an excuse because dammit, why is he such a fucking dumbass?

_"Don't tell me, are you a fan?"_

"Oh I, uh, am in my sister's bed room!" Baekhyun says. "Yeah, we are watching a movie together. And don't be ridiculous, EXO sucks. My ears are bleeding right now."

 _"Okay, whatever "_  Jongdae brushes him off.

"Where have you been? It's been two weeks."

 _"Yeah, I kind of went to China,"_ Jongdae laughs.

"Oh? What did you do there?"

_"Byun, you love me right?"_

"No I don't."

_"Okay, whatever."_

Baekhyun chuckles. "Tell me."

 _"Let's keep this a secret, okay?"_  Jongdae whispers.

"Why? Were you involved in a mafia or something?"

_"No, what the fuck?"_

"Then what?"

_"I'm fucking gay and I met up with my university boyfriend studying there."_

Baekhyun chuckles. "Oh, well that's nice. You have to let me meet him- wait,  _him?_   _Boyfriend?_ " His hand shoots up to cover his mouth as he releases a gasp. "Holy shit Jongdae you're fucking  _gay_ -"

_"Yeah, now shut up and don't tell anyo-"_

"You're a homose-"

_"Yes."_

"Holy shit!"

 _"Yes,"_ Jongdae says tiredly.  _"Now I swear to god, Baekhyun, you better not mention this to anyone or I'm going to cut off your dick and feed it to your rabid fangirls. We're not exactly the best of friends but we might as well be so I trust you-"_

"You have to treat me out if you want me to shut my mouth."

_"Alright! Asshole."_

Baekhyun grins triumphantly, though he still can't believe it. Jongdae, who constantly talks to him about girls and bedding them, is actually homosexual? Now that's interesting. It makes him wonder, how many people in school are like him who are still hiding what they truly are? That's one hell of a mystery.

 _"Anyway,"_  Jongdae speaks up again.  _"Actually, I called you not to come out. I called you to come over. Let's go to Jiyong's house party together."_

"What?! No!"

Baekhyun could imagine Jongdae's eyebrow perking up. _"And why the hell not, Byun Baekhyun?_ "

"Because… Because lots of things happened while you were away."

_"Oh? Care to enlighten me then?"_

And so, Baekhyun told him about everything. About Chanyeol, about how he embarassed Jiyong, about the new transfer kid… everything. Except, of course, for the personal things that happened to him.

 _"So basically, you're kicked out of the clique?"_ Jongdae concludes.

"Yeah, you can say that."

_"Ugh, you have to know by the now that it's easy to please them. If you don't remember, you're Byun fucking Baekhyun, the school's prince charming. Just suck it up to them and you'll be back in the clique."_

Jongdae's right, it's easy to please Jiyong and the others. The hard part is if Baekhyun actually wants to be one of them again. It's nice spending time with the since they’re actually a bunch of pretty fun people, but it’s getting kind of tiring putting up with them.

“Nah, I think I’m good, Jongdae.”

_“What, why?”_

“I mean, what if I was like you? ”

_“What do you mean?”_

“Gay, I mean. They would find out one way or another. They wouldn’t let me live it down if they ever find out. They’re that kind of people - they would ruin you if they just had the chance.”

_“Shoot, do you mean they would eventually find out about me?”_

“Uh-huh. Yeah, kinda”

_“So does that mean I should just follow my boyfriend and leave for good?”_

“Not necessarily, only if you want.”

_“Oh. Well then, I probably won’t. You’ll miss me too much.”_

“Gross.”

_"So, what should we do then? It's Saturday and I'm bored."_

"Wanna grab some ice cream?"

_"Sure. Be there in ten. I'm bringing my Porsche."_

"Stupid rich kids and their cars."

_"Kidding Byun, I'm bringing my bike."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since Jongdae came back, Baekhyun has been busy hanging out with him. Their friendship hadn't been the best before since they just hang-out if they wanted to have fun. They never crossed an intimate line - well, that is until Jongdae's confession. Since then, Baekhyun just lets himself be more comfortable and free around Jongdae. Baekhyun even introduced Yixing to him and they quickly clicked together.

Maybe if he's ready, Baekhyun would even tell Jongdae about his little weird obssession.

Baekhyun feels a lot better these past few days after cutting off ties with Jiyong and the others and just finding satisfaction with his little group. He's been studying quite a lot too since exams are drawing nearer and nearer.

He's been having too much fun that he had been unconsciously pushing a certain person away again. Baekhyun only realizes this right after exams when he goes to the library and gives back a book that he borrowed for studying.

No one is on standby at the moment on the desk, so Baekhyun waits by standing in front. He looks around, noticing how there's little to no one around since it's quite late already.

And then suddenly, he feels a body press up behind him and arms corner him to the desk.

"Baekhyun."

The brunette shivers when he hears that deep voice.

"Ch-Chanyeol-hyung…" Baekhyun stutters as he tightens his hold on his book.

"Nice to finally see you again," Chanyeol mutters with a sort of mock in his tone, lips close to his ear. "How have you been?"

"Fine…" Baekhyun answers in a small, strained voice.

A shocked gasp escapes his lips when Chanyeol suddenly places his hands on his waist and flips him around. Baekhyun finds himself facing the older in such a close proximity, his eyes intently staring into his with eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened into a straight line.

"H-Hi?" Baekhyun greets, trying to ease up the tension.

The side of Chanyeol's lip pulls up into a smirk.

"You're really cute Hyunee, but I'm kind of pissed off right now."

Baekhyun gulps down, overwhelmed by dread at the unamused look across the senior's face.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Didn't you already promise me that you won't ignore me?" Chanyeol asks, eyes drooping the slightest. "I know you were busy with exams, but when you're free, you're preoccupied by Yixing and Jongdae. No time slot dedicated to me at all, and I'm upset."

Baekhyun presses his lips together, guilt shooting through his system. Chanyeol's right, he's been ignoring him, although it wasn't intentional. There has been some weird stuff going on through his brain about him, but even Baekhyun thinks it's unfair to treat him like this.

"I'm sorry, hyung," Baekhyun immediately says. "I honestly didn't mean it. I just… kind of forgotten?"

Chanyeol's frown deepens as he steps back.

"So I'm nothing to you?"

"No!" Baekhyun says, panicking now. "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Then what?"

Baekhyun sighs. He can't tell Chanyeol that he's been feeling kind of awkward around him, right?

"I'm sorry, okay?" Baekhyun whispers, reaching out with both hands to affectionately cup his cheeks. "How about I just make it up to you?"

"I don't know," Chanyeol purses his lips. "I'm still upset to know that I never even crossed your mind a single time the past few days. It's like you simply forgot about all of those times we've spent together."

"Chanyeol-hyung, you know that's not the case at all," Baekhyun whines, rubbing his thumbs soothingly on the taller's cheeks. "There's just some things going on in my mind that made me kind of ignore you, but I promise I won't do it again! You're… You're  _really_  important to me."

A ghost of a smile touches Chanyeol's lips before he forces himself to act stony. "How important am I to you, then?"

"You're someone I could rely on," Baekhyun quickly says. "And you can rely on me. You made me think twice about continuing to hang around Jiyong and the others. Thanks to you, I'm happier now that I'm maintaining my distance from them. Not just that. I'm always at ease and I'm myself around you. You make me happy. So," Baekhyun tilts his head to the side and flashes an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Chanyeolee-hyung."

This time, Chanyeol couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips anymore. He suddenly attacked Baekhyun with a big hug, squeezing him tightly and moving him left to right.

"I can't breathe!" Baekhyun whines as his face is buried into the other's chest.

"Call me Chanyeolee-hyung again," the senior demands.

"Why?"

"So that I would forgive you."

"Ah, Chanyeolee-hyung~" Baekhyun singsongs with a little giggle, feeling a bit bubbly from the attention the older is giving him. "I can't breathe, please have mercy on me~"

"Waahhh, Hyunee let me keep you forever!" Chanyeol groans as he pats his head. "I promise to feed you and take care of you!"

Baekhyun looks up. "Then do you forgive me now?"

Chanyeol laughs as he pinches his nose, earning a cry of pain from the younger, "Okay, you're forgiven because you're unbelievably adorable."

Baekhyun leans away once the senior lets go of him. This time, Chanyeol is showing that ever-present smile across his face along with an adorable dimple, his disappointment now long gone. Baekhyun definitely prefers this face even if an upset Chanyeol kind of looks hot.

"But hyung, I still have to make it up to you," the younger says.

Chanyeol hums. "What you've got on your mind, then?"

"I'm not sure yet, this is so sudden," Baekhyun chuckles. "How about you? Do you want anything?"

"I just want your attention, to be honest," Chanyeol laughs with a shrug. "Anything is okay as long as I'm with you."

"Then let's have ice cream and ride my bike down the river," Baekhyun suggests.

"Okay, sure."

Baekhyun didn't think he'd be able to experience this in his life time. Chanyeol riding his bike with him perched on the backseat is like a scene that came right out of a webtoon. With arms wrapped around the older's waist and his head lolled back to feel the wind toss his hair around, Baekhyun has never felt so free besides being at a beach submerged in the sea. There's just something about being with Chanyeol and the sombre sunset scenery that seems so perfect and intimate, giving him a kind of haooy and satisfied feeling.

Chanyeol stops the bike once they reach the bank of the river which is a safe place to hang around. Usually there would be a bunch of kids around here, but since exams are over and everyone is probably treating themselves to relaxation, they have the bank all to themselves.

"Baekhyun sit here," Chanyeol says, patting the spot beside him after throwing away some rocks to clear away the area for him. The other boy plops down then takes out one of the popsicles that they bought from a nearby convenience store, stripping off the plastic before popping it into his mouth as he gazes out into the skyline.

"Hyunee, can I lay on your lap?"

The younger mindlessly nods. Shuffling movements come as Chanyeol switches his position and lays his head against one of Baekhyun's thighs. He stares up at the younger's face, who is gazing out to the orange skies so he doesn't notice him.

"Chanyeol-hyung."

The senior flinches the slightest bit when Baekhyun calls his name.

"What?"

"I've been thinking of stupid things these days," Baekhyun starts. "I can't tell you though even if I want to though, they're pretty embarrassing. They're just a bunch of suspicions that are really far-fetched."

"What, conspiracy theories?"

Baekhyun bursts out into laughter.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well," Chanyeol reaches up and touches Baekhyun's cheek with an index finger. "It's okay, you know, to think about such things. There are things that exist or happen that make you wonder, after all. Just don't accept them as realities, though. Take everything with a grain of salt."

Baekhyun hums.

There's no way that Chanyeol could be Loey, right?

 


	12. Exposing Byun Baekhyun

Uncertainly, Baekhyun lays back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in a relaxed manner. But he's not quite relaxed himself, not when all these thoughts are intruding what is supposed to be a calm night right after his exams.

Baekhyun groans as he turns to his side, bringing a thumb up to bite on the nail. It's just too far-fetched, Baekhyun has to admit to himself. Quite crazy, actually. There is just no way that the Park Chanyeol he knows would be Loey, main vocalist of EXO and the most perfect man on earth. He can list stuff that can cancel out the fact that Chanyeol is Loey.

Starting off with physical appearances. Loey has a dark, grungier feel to his looks. He has dark hair, dark eyes, a clear and perfect face - he looks so ethereal even without make-up. He wears hoodies all the time and basically stuff from Supreme, Adidas and Balenciaga. A walking, covered up billboard. Chanyeol… well, the one thing Baekhyun would describe him is that he is absolutely  _chaotic_. His hair is always a different shade from yesterday, he has that ugly glasses too and when they collide with the stuff he wears that are mostly denim and tank tops, it looks all sorts of chaotic but he makes them work well. His face… well, that's the part that makes Baekhyun a bit uneasy. Other than the occasional pimple he has here and there, his usually parched plump lips and his brown eyes, well, Chanyeol's face is an eerie match with Loey's. Their ears are even the same, along with the height as well.

Now with the personalities. Baekhyun has met Loey on fansigns and fanmeets. Not that he knows a lot about his bias, but he picked up stuff here and there through the years. He loves attention especially from fans, and he feeds off from praise from them and the people he cherishes. He is soft-hearted and too nice for his own good according to the members, that's why he has so many friends. Meanwhile Chanyeol is… Chanyeol is annoying. He is endearing, but very annoying. Playful and very straightforward. Stingy and bitter too, that's why he doesn't have friends, even towards Jongdae who is trying so hard to get along with him and with Yixing. He has this edgy charm that draws Baekhyun towards him, but it just really works on him.

Besides personality, there's talent. Loey is very talented - he sings, he raps, he writes and composes songs, he knows how to act and he knows the runway. All he knows about Chanyeol is that he knows how to play the guitar and is damn good at drawing.

"Ah seriously…" Baekhyun mutters as he flips over once more and stares up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, flushing out the thoughts because it's just too much. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He knows Chanyeol can't be Loey. He just really can't.

But that article…

"Noooooooo!" Baekhyun wails as he covers his face with a pillow and thrashes around is distress. "I don't want to think about this! This isn't fanfiction! I have to separate reality from fiction!"

As if sensing his anguish, Baekhyun's ringtone blares through the room. He stops his little frustrated tantrum and reaches out to answer the call.

"Chanyeol-hyung…" he utters as he lies back on his bed. Should he answer him?

"Is there a reason not to?" Baekhyun mutters to himself as he presses call.

 _"Hi Hyunee~"_ comes the older's fond greeting.

"Hi hyung," Baekhyun greets back, an unconscious smile crossing his face. "Why'd you call?"

_"I'm bored."_

"Aren't you sleepy? It's nearing twelve already."

_"I'm not. I think I'm being attacked by my insomnia right now."_

"Huh? You have insomnia?"

_"Yeah… I've been getting better but… I guess, stress?"_

"What are you stressing over?" Baekhyun chuckles. "You're not even a top student."

Chanyeol laughs.  _"I know, I'm stupid. I stress over things that aren't even worthy being stressed over."_

"You gotta relax, hyung. Or get up and get some fresh air. It always helps."

" _Or I could just talk to my favorite dongsaeng and listen to his pretty voice."_

"Why do you talk like that? Are you flirting with me?"

 _"Maybe, but that doesn't matter right?"_  Baekhyun could almost see the smirk he is probably making.  _"How about singing me a song? You have a wonderful voice."_

"Who are you to demand something from me that easily?"

_"I'm your favorite hyung, I come with that privilege."_

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Well, there won't be any harm done if he just sings even a little, right?

"What song do you wanna hear?"

_"Take You Home by Eun would be nice. Do it like ASMR."_

"Why are you so demanding? And how do you even sing while doing ASMR?"

_"Just whisper, I guess? It might even help with my insomnia."_

"I bet you're probably going to record this."

_"You know me too well."_

Baekhyun rolls his eyes once more. He clears his throat, a bit conscious because he hasn't been singing for days already and he might do some weird squeaks or whatever.

"Beware though, I might mess up."

_"You're perfect, Baekhyun."_

Naturally, he misses the depth of what Chanyeol actually meant.

Clearing his throat once more, Baekhyun exercises his voice a bit more before he adjusts it into a low whisper. He doesn't remember the lyrics quite well, so he'll have to replace the words. Not like he cares, he's doing the other a favour anyway. He is not in the position to whine.

Baekhyun starts singing in a soft, whispery voice as he stumbles over the lyrics. Chanyeol chuckles at the new lyrics though, preferring how witty they are than the original.

Of course, it goes on until Baekhyun begins hearing a light breathing through the phone instead of chuckles.   
"Hyung, are you asleep?" Baekhyun whispers. "Chanyeolee-hyung?"

There's no answer.

_Looks like my job here is done._

"You really fell asleep on me, how rude," Baekhyun snickers. "But then again, I did that to help you fall asleep. Oh well. Good night hyung, sweet dreams. Dream of me if you can, though. My mere existence graces people with goodluck."

Baekhyun ends the call and drifts into his own slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why are you always late?!" Luhan complains, watching their Bucheon-based friend run towards him and Kyungsoo. They agreed to meet up at a mall in the small town to purchase the first batch of EXO's concert DVD, choosing this place so they could easily buy one rather than buy from stores in Seoul where it would definitely be a war.

" _Fashionably_  late," Baekhyun corrects him with a confident smile as he wipes off his sweat with a flair of drama and effect.

"Sheesh, your standing in school is getting into your head," Kyungsoo chides him playfully as he lightly flicks his forehead. Baekhyun lets out a cry as he shows him a kicked-puppy expression that immediately earns him a one-armed hug from the Ilsan-grown teen.

"Should we head for the entrance?" Luhan says, glancing at his wristwatch. "The mall will open in a few minutes, and the store will open ten minutes later. We have to be ready to be the first ones to get to the store."

"Roger that, Captain," Baekhyun says, saluting at him teasingly.

Although not much like it is in Seoul, the mall here in Bucheon is still a battlefield. A couple of fangirls are already waiting there, so the trio has to let them be and they line-up after them. It's not like a fight will actually break out, or they might have to throw fists (not literally).

"I'm sweating, I'm nervous," Kyungsoo deadpans, his agitation not appearing on his face as he presses his handkerchief onto his glistening forehead. "I can't handle this tension."

"You're too soft for this, Soo," Luhan chides him. "Seems like you need to toughen up a bit more."

"Cut Soo some slack," Baekhyun pouts as he places an arm over the other's shoulders. "I'm sure he's trying his best. And besides, Kyungsoo joined us just two years later. It's understandable."

"I know, I'm just looking out for you," Luhan winks. "Oh, and there goes the doors!"

The guards face a nightmare when a crowd of fans suddenly attack the entrance. Luhan is yelling, grabbing at the wrist of the other two as they dash fast towards the store. Good thing Baekhyun and Luhan are actually athletic while Kyungsoo is light on his feet, or they won't be able to make it.

"Waaahhhh, my first merch in months!" Baekhyun happily exclaims as he presses the concert DVD close to his chest. "I'm happy~"

"The shirt that comes with it is pretty dope!" Luhan comments as he extends his arms out to look at the shirt. It is a black shirt with fancy artwork that actually looks pretty good and something Baekhyun would wear. He's picky with buying EXO shirts since the designer team they hire does a wonderfully awful job, and they always end up as displays in his wardrobe.

"Should we wear it?" Kyungsoo asks.

"We should!" Luhan happily declares as he grabs hold of their wrists again and start dragging them out to the men's comfort room.

"I don't know guys, I don't think I'll wear it," Baekhyun uneasily says. "I'm not wearing a cap nor a mask, and if people from school see me-"

"No one will see you!" Luhan assures him. "It's a weekend, and this mall isn't even a hotspot for teens. Look, most are adults and the only teens are those in the store lining uo for EXO merch. You'll be safe."

Baekhyun sighs and just simply gives in.

Really though, what could go wrong?

Lots of things could go wrong, and there's one wrong that could happen that would change Baekhyun's life upside down.

"It definitely looks cool," Kyungsoo comments as they stand in front of the mirror.

"Selfie!" Luhan chirps as he starts snapping photos in front of the mirror.

Baekhyun smiles, feeling so happy and lighthearted in the midst of people who love the same people as he does. Being with Kyungsoo and Luhan is as easy and comfortable as being with Chanyeol.

Maybe he shouldn't have started thinking about Chanyeol, nor should Baekhyun have agreed to wear the damn shirt because as they approach a curve, Baekhyun sees the devil himself staring straight at him with those familiar brown eyes.

At that moment, Baekhyun freezes over like the lakes in Alaska when the temperature drops an all time low. His mouth is agape in shock as Chanyeol stares back at him in surprise too, letting go of the straw he is sipping on for a moment. Baekhyun prays he doesn't notice the outfit he is wearing - but too fucking late. Chanyeol's eyes find their way on the shirt and on the plastic bag containing the concert DVD. He looks back up at Baekhyun and gives him a small amused smile before sipping on his drink again.

"I'm in trouble, you guys," Baekhyun says, quivering as he momentarily clutches on the other boys' arms.

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asks, concerned as he tilts his head to loom more closely at Baekhyun's agitated feature. He could only see that his sights are set on a particular dude standing several meters away.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you guys should go home," Baekhyun says, voice strained from anxiety. "I've been caught."

"What?!" Kyungsoo whispers loudly. "Who?!"

"Someone from my school," Baekhyun answers. "I'm so screwed."

"Bribe him or something!" Luhan says, pushing him away. "Let's just meet-up again tomorrow!"

Kyungsoo turns to him.

"We're staying? But I-"

"Yeah, all on me," Luhan says as he grips the other's wrist. "We'll be going now Baekhyun! Deal with this first! Call us if everything goes well... or even if it doesn't!"

Baekhyun nods and waves them away. Once they're out of distance, Baekhyun turns back to Chanyeol who has stopped on his tracks and is still looking at him. He takes a deep breath, mentally patting his back for encouragement and walks over to the older.

"Hey Chanyeolee-hyung," Baekhyun greets, tension in the air as he grips the plastic containing his DVD tightly.

"Hey, Hyunee," Chanyeol smiles. "Seems like you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Baekhyun nods with a helpless sigh.

"Walk with me? You're not busy?"

Chnayeol shrugs. "Nope, just came for food."

Baekhyun starts walking with Chanyeol following closely beside him. He is suddenly hyperaware of how close they are together, with shoulders nudging slightly and Baekhyun could even here the sound of Chanyeol slurping.

"So when did you plan on telling me that you're an EXO-L?" Chanyeol starts.

"Never," Baekhyun admits. "I never planned to. It's too embarassing."

"Then why are you strutting around here without covering up?"

"I usually do, but I forgot at the height of the excitement," Baekhyun utters sheepishly. "They just released their concert DVD, and I'm too excited since Loey looks so hot in here."

Chanyeol chuckles.

"You should have told me you were a fan, we could spazz over Loey together."

Baekhyun sighs. He feels so unsure about this but at the same time, why does he feel at ease?

"Hyung, can you please keep this a secret?" Baekhyun says, face screwed up in worry. "I'n still fairly popular among people at school, and once rumours break out, they will definitely  _ruin_  me-"

Chanyeol reaches out and ruffles his hair. Baekhyun closes an eye, peeking up at the older with the other, graced by the soft, affectionate smile across his face.

"We'll keep this a secret, don't worry," Chanyeol smiles.

"Do you promise, hyung?"

Chanyeol weaves an arm over Baekhyun's shoulders, pulling him closer towards him as he plants a kiss on his forehead. When he leans away, he laughs at the adorable startled expression across the younger's face.

"I promise."

 


	13. A Fanboy's World

Baekhyun knows that he should feel comfortable now that the burden of his secret has been lifted at least a little bit, but to be honest? It did nothing but make him feel kind of embarassed, awkward and a bit more conscious of himself. He didn't know how to act or talk to Chanyeol, whose messages and calls he has, once more, ignored for the duration of the weekend.

That Monday in the locker hall while getting his books for the next subjects, Baekhyun actually attempts to avoid him again when Chanyeol disrupts this and suddenly appears in front of him.

Baekhyun turns around to the other side, but he feels Chanyeol grab his hand and pull him back to face him.

"Where do you think are you going?"

The brunette sighs in despair, realizing now that Chanyeol has seen him, he won't let him get away easily. Instead of trying to escape, Baekhyun surrenders with shoulders sagging and lips in a pout as he stares up at the older from below his lashes.

"You're not going to avoid me again, are you?" Chanyeol says, caressing the other's hand with his thumb. Baekhyun lowers his head and shakes it left to right.

"You're really confusing, you know?" Chanyeol continues. "I'm just keeping up with you because I like being with you and that you're cute."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Baekhyun says, a bit hesitant. "I'm just… I'm just insecure now that… you know… you know  _that_."

Chanyeol stares at him for a few more seconds before breaking out into a wide grin. "Don't be so conscious, I still see you the same way, Hyunee. Just more cute now that I know you fanboy over a- mmmmm!"

Baekhyun had suddenly sprung forward to cup the older's mouth. He glares at him and says, "Shut up! You can't say stuff like that so carelessly!"

Chanyeol pries off Baekhyun's hands and holds his wrists up, dipping down to close the distance between them with his face dangerously cloes to the younger's and says, "I know, I was just teasing you. I care too much about you to let you suffer."

Baekhyun holds gazes with Chanyeol for a moment, stunned even more by his charm when he smiles at him. He gulps, knowing damn well that they were in the hall, in public sight, and there's probably people talking about their weird exchange right now, but he couldn't seem to move.

"Look at you," Chanyeol clicks his tongue as he smirks. "I think you just fell in love with me."

Before Baekhyun could snap at him for being so full of himself, Chanyeol steps away from his personal space, letting him finally breathe.

"Hey," he says. "Let me walk you to class, then let me have you later during lunch. Let's talk."

Baekhyun finds himself nodding to that even if that was the last thing that he wanted to do.  _Dammit_. His submissiveness to Park Chanyeol isn't going to take him to greater heights.

"You and Park Chanyeol have such a weird friendship," Jongdae comments when Baekhyun arrives in the classroom.

"Yeah," Yixing adds in. "You find him annoying, so you constantly bicker and quarrel with him in the hallways. He would then say something and you end up blushing like a little teenage girl. It's really weird to watch, but I've heard some people finding it cute."

"Oh god," Baekhyun groans. "What are we, some kind of drama that people watch for entertainment? Can't you people just mind your own goddamn business?"

"Hey, just saying," Jongdae says, patting his back. "We know you love your Chanyeol-hyung-"

"I don't love him!" Baekhyun denies furiously.

"You don't like him?" Yixing asks in confusion. "That isn't exactly true, is it?"

"You gotta be blind to not see how attracted you are to that senior, Byun Baekhyun," Jongdae says in a hushed voice.

"I'm not ga-"

"Uh-uh," Jongdae lifts a finger. "Don't give me that, okay? You don't have to be labelled if you want to. But accept the fact the you're at least gay for this certain senior of yo-"

"Ah, shut up, please?" Baekhyun says, flailing his hands around that Jongdae and Yixing had to lean away so as not to get hit. "No single particle of my body is attracted to that giant idiot. None at all! Do you hear me?"

"Calm down, Baekhyun," Yixing coaxes him uncertainly.

"Okay, okay," Jongdae raises his hands up. "I'll shut up."

Baekhyun swears under his breath, giving his friends a dirty look as he then shifts his eyes to the teacher who had just entered the classroom.

To come to Park Chanyeol like had wanted was the last thing that Baekhyun wanted to do, not wanting to give the older the satisfaction of having him submit to whatever he wishes, but Baekhyun didn't really have the will to turn back and abandon him. That's why that lunch, he ditches Yixing and Jongdae as he follows after Chanyeol who had been waiting for him outside of his classroom, missing the knowing smiles the other two were giving in their direction.

"I made you cookies," Chanyeol says, pushing the box filled with the treats across the grassy gap between him and the younger. They have currently sought refuge at some grassy field found deeper in the school so they could eat in peace without having to deal with the obnoxiously loud gossipping of their schoolmates. Jongdae's right about what he has heard. Baekhyun didn't really want to hear them spouting shit about how he looks so cute with Chanyeol and that they're like a matchmade in heaven. What the fuck.

"Is this some sort of pacifier?" Baekhyun jokes dryly as he gratefully accepts the gift, opening the lid and immediately biting into one cookie. His eyes lit up, surprised by how delicious it was, giving his sweet tooth what it perfectly craved.

"Delicious right?" Chanyeol smirks. "I made it myself, of course it would be tasty."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he turns to lay out his own lunch. "You're not even popular nor you have people worshipping your feet in this school yet you're so full of yourself. Deflate that ego of yours, will you?"

Chanyeol only grins at him cheekily as he reaches out to take one of the cookies.

"I'm curious," the older starts.

Baekhyun stops feeding himself with his food, pausing cautiously as he awaits the next things the older is going to say because this is it, Chanyeol's going to really interrogate him about his little obsession.

"W-What?" Baekhyun probes, trying to sound tough and unbothered even though he is anything but that.

"You see, there's all kinds of fans," Chanyeol spread his arms out to emphasize his point. "There's the casual fan who only cares for the music and performance, the avid fan who cares for everything about their idol and buys everything yet isn't exactly  _that_  attached, the obsessive fan who loves them a bit too much, the charismatic fan who can dance and sing covers to their idols' content, the fanartist who creates artwork, the writer who writes fanfiction, the fansite who capture pictures and sell them for money to support them and the anti-fan who shit on them and constantly slanders them. So," he points at Baekhyun. "Which one are you?"

Baekhyun lets out a light laugh, taken aback by how Chanyeol is actually so knowledgeable about stuff like this. He initially only takes him for a fan who buys shit but don't really get himself involved with his idols or with the fandom.

"I'm the fansite, I guess?" Baekhyun chuckles, finding it a bit surreal that he gets to talk about this stuff with Chanyeol. "I go to concerts and events then take pictures. I don't really sell stuff since I only do it as a hobby… yeah."

Chanyeol nods. "Hmm, I see. So you only snap shots of Loey?"

Baekhyun blushes almost instantly. "W-Well yeah… but I also take pictures of other members when the moment seems good enough."

"Hmm," Chanyeol crosses his legs, propping his elbow up then leans his chin into the palm of his hand. "Interesting…"

"H-How about you, Chanyeol-hyung?" Baekhyun asks awkwardly. "You told me you liked Loey, right? What kind of fan are you?"

"Well, is there a category for someone who spends stuff over him?" Chanyeol chuckles. "I like collecting rare items."

Baekhyun gapes at him. Yeah, that's right. During his birthday he had given him a ring that Loey owned. It's currently neatly displayed in a shelf filled with Loey's stuff.

"You're filthy rich," Baekhyun snickers. "I can only dream of buying expensive shit."

"Hey, listen," Chanheol leans in. "Because you're my favorite person, do you want me to buy you anything? You know, like something Loey wore?"

Baekhyun blinks. "D-Do you mean like… like something Loey  _himself_  wore?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol nods nonchalantly. "Anything specific?"

"Even underwear?"

"Nasty," the older smirks. "Didn't take you for being that kind of fan, Hyunee."

"Joking," Baekhyun waves a hand dismissively. "How will you even obtain that? You're not a sasaeng, are you?"

"I'm not, why would I be a sasaeng?" Chanyeol chuckles. "Not like I would like to marry Loey or turn his urine into ice cubes."

Baekhyun shivers, remembering that incident when some crazy fan broke into their dorm and scooped up urine just to freeze them then sell it.

"Let's not talk about that," Baekhyun answers, goosebumps still evident. "Anyway, I'll have to turn it down. I don't like the sound of what you're doing, although I do like the hoodies he has... I can buy them, but my money is always tied to concert and event tickets."

Chanyeol simply shrugs as he turns back to his food, seemingly done with the interrogation. Baekhyun sighs in relief and does the same.

After lunch, the two head back to their respective rooms since they still had classes for the afternoon. Despite being an attentive student, Baekhyun is occasionally looking at his wristwatch, counting down to the time he gets to leave this boring hellhole and then be with Chanyeol again in the library.

 _I'm not being too eager, right?_ Baekhyun wonders as he makes his way to the library after bidding Jongdae and Yixing goodbye for the day.

"Isn't it prohibited to drink or eat snacks in the library?"

Chanyeol bends his head over the top of the head rest and gives Baekhyun a cute smile. The younger rolls his eyes, bringing a hand up and suddenly delivers a flick to the older's proud nose.

"What the fuck?!" Chanyeol exclaims as he cups his nose. Baekhyun laughs, pulling the chair beside him and sits down.

"Hyung, I'm bored," Baekhyun says as he leans against his chair. "Entertain me or something."

"Well," Chanyeol hums as he sips on his drink. He leans forward, folding his elbows on the table. "I don't know. If you're looking for fun, the library isn't exactly the best place for it."

"Then where?"

Chanyeol stops sipping. He grins mischieviously at Baekhyun, who can feel shivers down his spine because it was the type of smile that didn't exactly make him feel comfortable.

"How about your bed room?"

Declining that suggestion would have been the best decision, but Baekhyun finds himself foolishly giving in to that idea. He hates how careless he feels when he's around Chanyeol. He just gives off this vibe that makes you want to trust him wholeheartedly.

"I've never had anyone come over before you," Baekhyun says as he leads the older into his house. "It feels kind of strange."

"I feel honoured to be the first one," Chanyeol grins cheekily. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him then leads the way up to his room.

Before opening his door, Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol. He glares at him and says, "Everything in this room is valuable, so you better not touch anything unless I give you permission. You heard me?"

Chanyeol nods obediently, like a big dog. Baekhyun could clearly imagine floppy dog ears and a big tail wagging behind him.

"Good," Baekhyun nods in satisfaction, reaching out to pat his cheek before turning around to open his room.

To Chanyeol, it's almost like seeing a whole new world. Seeing Baekhyun in just simply a shirt is far more different than finally seeing a glimpse of how it truly is like for him to be a fan.

Baekhyun consciously peeks at Chanyeol's face, only to chuckle when he discovers the astonished look across his face as he strolls towards a shelf in the corner filled with his most prized possessions.

"Are these…?"

"Each and every CD and DVD that EXO released, may it be solo, unit or group in all versions," Baekhyun says, sounding a bit too proud than he initially intends.

"And your posters…?"

"Most are official, but some are from fansites," Baekhyun says. "That other shelf is filled with fansite photobooks of Loey since he's my bias and I can't really afford to buy any more by other members…"

"Your photocards…?"

"I've completed every member since I buy multiple albums for fansigns anyway," Baekhyun laughs timidly.

Chanyeol blinks, still amazed as he looks at Baekhyun. And this time, he doesn't just see him as simply a stingy, uptight and cute junior anymore.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun snaps as the older suddenly wraps his arms around him.

"Let me spoil you," Chanyeol mumbles. "You don't have to buy anything. I'll buy you everything you want."

Baekhyun laughs nervously as he places his hands on the other's hips. "Why are you saying stuff like this all of a sudden?"

"Because you're so cute."

"I actually half expect you'd think I'm weird. I didn't expect you'd say that," Baekhyun chuckles, thankful that his face is hidden from sight. He didn't want Chanyeol to see how flustered he actually is. "I don't really know shit about you except the fact that you're filthy rich, but you can't do that. Why would you even spend money on me, I'm not your-"

"Because I like you so much, Byun Baekhyun."

 


	14. Dazed and Confused

"Let me get this straight okay?" Yixing sips on his beer, screwing his face before pointing at Chanyeol and continues, "One, you confessed to Byun Baekhyun."

The younger nods sullenly as he leans against the arm rest of the sofa, elbow propped up with his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"Two," Yixing lifts two fingers up. "He made you leave his house."

Chanyeol's frown deepens at the memory of how Baekhyun pushed him away then screamed at him to leave

"Three, he never picked up any calls or messages from you after then."

A pout forms on his lips.

"And four, he's been avoiding you for four days now."

"Is the idea of being with me really revolting, Yixing?" Chanyeol whines as he ruffles his hair frustratedly. "I mean, I've been treating him really good and I'm not  _that_  ugly-"

"You're not ugly, that can be proven by the millions of fans who love Loey, including Baekhyun himself," Yixing says. "But as Chanyeol… you're still handsome, but  _context_."

"Context?"

"I mean, Baekhyun's technically  _not_  gay," Yixing says matter-of-factly. "According to Jongdae, he went out with numerous girls. I mean, that's as straight as one can get, right? So yeah, it's not about a matter of how ugly you are. It's all down to Baekhyun's preferences."

"But why did he have to be so harsh…" Chanyeol pouts. "He can just, you know, reject me right?"

"Ah, that's where it gets interesting," Yixing wiggles his eyebrows as he leans forward.

Chanyeol frowns again "What? Why?"

"Disclaimer though, I'm not saying this because I'm giving you hope, alright?" Yixing says. "Now, I think Baekhyun reacted this way because he's confused."

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. "Elaborate?"

"Well people of both gender confessing to him is probably no new thing," Yixing rubs his chins. "But because it's you, he's scared and doesn't know what to do."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

Yixing gives him a dirty look. "You're as clueless as he is, dumbass."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Well what do you expect from someone who can't date normally?"

"Whatever," Yixing waves a hand. "Nothing's wrong with you. It's just that there's two things that we must consider. One is that Baekhyun is a bit surprised to hear a confession from a close friend or two," he lowers his voice and flashes a suggestive grin. "is that he harbors feelings for you without acknowledging it so when you confessed, it made him realize and he doesn't know what to do."

Chanyeol sighs in despair. No matter what it is, it doesn't change the fact that he'll be miserable for the next few days. He won't be able to see Baekhyun since he's intentionally avoiding him and ignoring his calls. He should've hust shut up and waited for a better time to try and confess. But really, what does he even know about shit like this? He's never even confessed nor dated anyone before since he's married to the music.

Chanyeol pouts again resentfully.

"This sucks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To say that Baekhyun is confused is a total understatement.

Never had a confession bothered him this much before. It's just either he accept or rejects, as simple as that. He has received one from all kinds of people in school, from different genders at that. It's nothing new to him, yet here he is, somehow rendered immobile and unable to do anything just because of it.

Baekhyun should have just rejected Chanyeol like he does to all the men who wanted him before. It's easy peasy… except this time, it  _wasn't_. The moment Chanyeol had confessed, there's this sudden feeling bubbling inside Baekhyun that made him shut up and not say a rejection and instead, made him push the older away and scream out to leave so he could have space and some time to think.

Why did he even act  _that_  way? Why is he even acting  _this_  way? Why does Baekhyun feel this weird feeling inside his chest whenever he remembers Chanyeol telling him him he liked him, the way his arms held him in an embrace, as if he was a precious thing that he wanted to cherish and protect?

And suddenly, it dawns on him.

Oh no.

It  _can't_  be.

Is he…?

"Fuck," Baekhyun says.

It can't be. He can't be freaking in love with Park Chanyeol. That's… that's several levels of  _wrong_.

"This isn't right," he utters as he tugs at his hair in frustration. "It's wrong…"

"Umm, Baekhyun?"

Jolting out of his troubled thoughts, Baekhyun looks up and sees a raven-haired girl standing in front of him, giving him a bright, polite smile. She looks familiar, probably because he has occasionally seen her around campus at least once or twice.

"Yes?" Baekhyun asks as he straightens up. "Do you need anything?"

"Are you free right now?" she asks.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Depends on what you need."

"I just want to talk," she smiles. "It'll just be quick."

"Is it a confession?"

The girl's eyes widen at the abrupt straightforwardness, the smile vanishing across her face for a moment. She gapes helplessly at Baekhyun, speechless, before she picks up her composure and brings her smile back up.

"Yes, it's a confession," the girl chuckles. "Since you already know what I'm here for, I'll cut off the chase."

She straightens up and then clears her throat.

"Hello, I'm Kim Taeyeon, the same year as you," she introduces herself. "And I like you Byun Baekhyun, will you go out with me?"

Baekhyun gazes at her for a couple of seconds. Well, she does look pretty enough. She has a mature feel to her, so Baekhyun probably wouldn't be as annoyed as he had been with the last five girls he has been with.

"Okay," Baekhyun agrees with a little shrug. "I'll date you."

Taeyeon blinks for a couple of minutes, taken aback by how easy that was.

"Is it really this easy to confess?" she wonders.

Baekhyun grins. "I like being straightforward with confessions. I just have to accept or reject, right?"

"I knew you had quite a record, but I was just surprised by how easy this all works for you," Taeyeon chuckles. "I thought you'd be picky or maybe put up a challenge since, let's be honest, you're one of the most desirable guys in school even if you don't hang out with the likes of Jiyong anymore."

"You don't have to worry about my approach to stuff like this," Baekhyun smiles. "Anyway, we should exchange numbers. Don't call me that much though, I don't like annoying girls."

"So I've heard," Taeyeon utters as she takes out her phone. "Kinda obvious with your dating record…"

"Are you free later?" Baekhyun gives her phone back. "Let's hang-out, I want to know you better."

The bell for the start of afternoon classes suddenly ring across campus. Taeyeon perks her head up to the sound, saying, "Hey, maybe we should head back."

"Want me to walk you to class?" Baekhyun offers, but Taeyeon just simply laughs, a pleasant and feminine sound that eases him up.

"Your classroom is closer, so if anything, it'll be me who will be walking you to class."

"Wow, that's something I never thought I'd hear from a girl," Baekhyun chuckles. "You're pretty interesting."

And just like that, Baekhyun's reputation rises again. Gossip starts to spread like wildfire as he and Taeyeon strut down the hallway, chatting casually. For the first time, he actually takes interest in this particular girl. Maybe this might just be his chance to actually be in a relationship.

_You're a coward. This isn't what you want._

"Well, my classroom is down the corner," Taeyeon says as they stop in front of Baekhyun's classroom. He could feel his classmates' nosy eyes, ogling at the scene and talking about him and his new conquest once again. "I'll pick you up later. Let's go to a café not far from here, I want to eat cake."

"So you're the type to lead a relationship…" Baekhyun nods. "That's impressive, you're the first one of your kind that I've encountered."

Taeyeon brings a hand up to her mouth a chuckle. "Why are you talking like I'm a different specie or something?"

"Take it as a compliment," Baekhyun winks at her. "See you later."

Taeyeon simply waves at him, inserting her hands into the pockets of her blazer then walks off to her own class. Baekhyun heads for his desk, preparing himself for the interrogation that will definitely commence from his two friends.

"I heard Chanyeol confessed to you."

Baekhyun coughs, choking on his saliva at the abrupt and blunt statement from Jongdae. Composing himself, he gives his friend a glare and says, "Don't stay shit like this so casually."

"And now you're dating Kim Taeyeon," Jongdae clicks his tongue, giving him a dirty look. "What a loser. You're so freaking obvious."

Yixing elbows him. "Don't pick on Baekhyun."

"I can't help it, he's stupid."

"Hey, what do mean it's obvious?" Baekhyun demands, frowning.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"What the fuck-"

"You're obviously confused about Chanyeol's confession so you dated her immediately to cover that fact," Jongdae says with an unimpressed tone to his voice. "You suck, Baekhyun."

The brunette pouts as he props his elbow on to the desk and leans his chin into his palm. "Then what do you want me to do, Jongdae? Because I honestly have no idea."

"Owning up to your feelings is a good start, but I doubt you'll even do that. Stupid."

"Psh," Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him. Easy for Jongdae to say, because he's not in Baekhyun's shoes. No one will understand how much Chanyeol actually scares him - from his suspicion about his identity as Loey to someone who he has trusted as a confidant and friend only to confess to him in the end, it's a never ending stream of confusion and fright for him. Plus the fact that he, admittedly, cares too much for how people perceive him so he has to deal with that too.

"You look kind of tired."

Baekhyun smiles at the raven-haired girl, who has diligently waited for his class that afternoon and picked him up as she said she would.

"Why would you say that?" Baekhyun chuckles.

"Your usually bright face is drained of it's natural glow," Taeyeon says matter-of-factly as she does hand gestures to emphasize her point. "I have to confess, I really like your face, you know? It's so clear and cute and soft and free from blemishes. I've admired your face for quite a long time, that's why I could easily notice any changes."

"That's kind of creepy, you know?" Baekhyun smiles as he cups his chin. "But I really like your honesty, it's amusing."

"So… is there anything bothering you? Wanna talk about it?"

Baekhyun purses his lips into a grim line.

"Nah, I don't want to burden you with problems on our first mini-date."

"Oh well… okay then."

Baekhyun hums. "We should go since the café might-" He gasps quietly when he feels a hand grab his and then yank him backwards to face the other direction. Taeyeon flinches in suprise, about to say something but shuts up when they realize who it was.

"Ch-Chanyeol-hyung?" Baekhyun says, immediately feeling heat rise up to his cheeks. Excitement flows through his body because as much as he denied it, he missed seeing the older boy after days of avoiding him. Now he's here, frowning down at him and looking every bit intimidating.

"Baekhyun, we should talk."

The brunette didn't want to. It's the last thing that he wanted to do.

Glancing at Taeyeon, Baekhyun says, "I can't, I've got a date-"

"You got a new girlfriend?"

The icy tone in Chanyeol's voice along with the subtle hurt made Baekhyun want to stab himself multiple times so he wouldn't have to feel this stupid, painful constricting inside his chest.

"Y-Yeah, this is Kim Taeyeon…" he manages to say. "Taeyeon, this is my friend, Park Chanyeol. He's a senior."

"I know," Taeyeon smiles politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Would you mind if I borrow Baekhyun for a sec?"

Taeyeon shrugs. "Not at all. I don't own him."

"It'll be quick, just please wait here."

Baekhyun wants to cry.

Without wasting time, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun down a secluded wedge down a hallway. He corners him against the wall, making it hard for Baekhyun to breath. Damn this person's ability to suffocate him by his mere presence and aura alone.

"So you're gonna keep on acting like this?" Chanyeol says darkly, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. "You're gonna keep on ignoring me right after I confess to you, without any sort of closure?"

Baekhyun purses his lips. "It doesn't matter."

"Don't treat me like I'm a fucking nobody to you, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol lashes out, making the brunette jolt at the sudden rise of his voice. "At least reject me properly before you go and date somebody! Isn't that what you do? It's just either you reject or accept, right? Why can't you just fucking tell me that you don't like me?!"

"I don't know, okay?!" Baekhyun shouts back, fighting back tears from stress and the pressure of the current situation. "Don't ask me!"

There's just silence as they gaze at each other intently. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol's intense glare soften up into their usual gentleness, but this time, there's something in them that made Baekhyun want to slap hinself -  _misery_. There's misery and sadness as Chanyeol gazes down at him, delivering unspoken pleas.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol utters in a low, affectionate voice. He reaches out to cup his cheek, and Baekhyun doesn't move away from his touch. Even when Chanyeol slowly dips down as he tilts Baekhyun's head up, he doesn't move. He's just frozen on the spot.

"I… I like you so much…"

It feels so right, how Chanyeol's plump lips softly move against Baekhyun's. It's innocent and chaste, yet Baekhyun could feel the frustration and passion as clear as day. He didn't want this to end because it just feels so good, so right but…

"I can't do this," Baekhyun gasps out as he pushes Chanyeol away. He wipes his face, avoiding Chanyeol's pleading eyes as he straightens his clothes.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun utters as he walks away.

 


	15. Fall For You

So far, dating Taeyeon is quite a pleasant experience for Baekhyun. Aside from being pretty and laidback, she isn't annoying and is very mature. She is also very caring, can keep an actual conversation going and has great sense of humor. She's very refreshing and for once, Baekhyun actually enjoys the company of someone he had decided to date.

Baekhyun sighs depressingly as he twirls his teaspoon, mixing the coffee before taking a sip. As much as he enjoys Taeyeon's company, he still couldn't get himself to genuinely like her. As in, the heart-fluttering, nerve buzzing type of  _like_. Weeks into their relationship, and he could only go as far as hugging her. Baekhyun's aware that he's been treating Taeyeon as just a friend, and their dates seem more like simple friendly hang-outs rather than actual dates between a girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Annoying," Baekhyun utters in distaste. He could only blame the lack of development of his feelings for Taeyeon on a certain crazy-color haired senior who he has been avoiding all this time. He knows Chanyeol probably hates him now and the best thing to do is forget about him, but Baekhyun couldn't seem to help himself. He still sees the senior around campus once in awhile, all alone with his sketchbook and sometimes, there's Yixing or Jongdae hovering around him. Baekhyun wants to patch things up with Chanyeol more than anything, but he can't do that right now. He's been an asshole to him, and Baekhyun needs to atone to that by distancing himself from the senior.

It may sound kind of weird, but for Baekhyun whose stupid heart is yearning for his beloved Chanyeol-hyung, it's a very effective punishment.

"Hey," Taeyeon appears with cup noodles in both of her hands. She places them down and flicks Baekhyun's nose, bringing the brunette back to reality.

"What the fuck?" Baekhyun curses in surprise, causing the girl to chuckle in amusement as she sits on the bench across him and starts mixing her noodles with a pair of chopsticks.

"It hurts, you know?" Baekhyun whines with pouty lips as he massages his nose. "Look, I think it's bleeding."

"It's not, don't be such a drama queen," Taeyeon laughs. "Come on, eat your noodles."

"Why are we even in a convenience store?" Baekhyun huffs. "We could go somewhere else. The pizza place isn't that far from here, and there's a burger house just at the corner."

"I was craving for noodles, so shut up," she gives him a threatening look that eventually made Baekhyun just close his mouth and eat. Sometimes Taeyeon could be a bit scary. Just like his mom, Baekhee and his fellow EXO-Ls. Or maybe girls are generally scary, it's just that the ones he's been with are complete idiots.

"By the way, what's bothering you? You looked really pissed off awhile ago," Taeyeon wonders, words muffled because of the noodles stuffed in her mouth. It should have looked disgusting, but it only made her look cute.

Baekhyun wanted to tell her that she looked like a chipmunk, but decides to shut up because he might just get a bruise from it.

"It's nothing..."

A pained cry resonates past the brunette's lips when Taeyeon suddenly shoots up from her bench and pinches his mochi cheeks.

"Ah, it hurts! It hurts!" Baekhyun wails, eyes watery with tears as he tries to pry her hands off of him. "Taeyeon, you're going to rip my cheeks off!"

"I'm your girlfriend, Baekhyun," she says in annoyance as she sits back on her chair, watching the boy massage his cheeks with a miserable pout on his lips. "I know you don't feel anything for me, but you should at least confide in me. At least be honest around me, that's the least you could to make up for the fact that you suck as a boyfriend."

Baekhyun sighs depressingly again. "Ah, as expected... you'd definitely notice."

"I'm not ashamed to admit to you that I'm your stalker, I'm too observant and I could easily read you," Taeyeon casually says.

Baekhyun makes a face. "I'm getting a bit creeped out."

"Whatever," Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

The brunette bites into his lips uncertainly. Should he tell Taeyeon? Isn't that a bit weird, talking to your current girlfriend about some other person you're hung up about?

Well it's not like Taeyeon cares anyway.

"W-What do you do when you're in a situation where someone you're close to confesses to you and you get scared so you don't give him a proper answer then when he demands you an answer, you just coldly brush him off because you just don't know what the fuck you have to say or do? What do you do?"

Taeyeon stares at him as if he had offended her whole family tree. "Seriously, did you do that?"

Baekhyun rubs his arm in discomfort. "I... I guess?"

"Waaahhh that's awesome," Taeyeon deadpans. "You're more of an asshole than I give you credit for."

"You're making me feel more bad," Baekhyun says helplessly.

"Well it's true. That's an A+ type of headassery you've got right there, ruining a perfectly fine bond with someone just because he likes you and you don't know your own feelings. You should have at least told him you need more time to think about it."

"I want to bury myself deep into the ground," Baekhyun groans.

Taeyron slurps on her noodles. "So... I guess you made me your girlfriend so you could forget about all those confusing feelings, right?"

The brunette looks up at her with timid eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Taeyeon chuckles as she stares at him affectionately.

"Ah... what do we even do with you, hmm?"

Baekhyun reaches out and takes his girlfriend's hand. "I'm sorry, I really am. You're amazing and I don't want to lose you just yet…"

The girl sighs, nodding reassuringly. "It's alright, I knew you were an ass from the start, I took the risk. And yeah… I'm not gonna going anywhere. I adore you, Byun Baekhyun."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're dumb," were Kyungsoo's first words when Baekhyun meets up with him and Luhan for EXO's gig at a club. He's still pissed off at how Baekhyun could be so dumb when it comes to relationships and love when he's the one who has the crazy long-list of people that he had dated.

"It means 'hi' in the language for the salty," Luhan says with a little smile. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and takes their hands, dragging them towards the entrance of the club where a line is starting to form.

"So, what's your plan?" Kyungsoo utters lowly.

"Kyungsoo…" Luhan warns him.

Baekhyun looks at his friend, sighing. "Just let it go, Kyungsoo. It's my problem, I'll handle it."

"You're handling it terribly, if I may say so."

"Ugh, you damn right," Baekhyun groans. "If it makes you feel even more smug, I'm aware of my headassery and I feel like shit about it, so can you give this up now and let's just enjoy this, hmm?"

Luhan gives Kyungsoo a glare as he pinches his side. The round-eyed boy whines in pain, pouting as the Chinese boy gives him a threatening look while flicking his head towards Baekhyun's direction whose back is turned to them. Kyungsoo sighs and nods tiredly.

"Look Baekhyun, I'm sorry," Kyungsoo says. "I'm just pissed off that you could do that to someone. You're obviously really happy with Chanyeol and I just don't get why you need to be a bitch to him. It just doesn't make sense…"

"Nah, it's true anyway, you don't have to say sorry."

"But still-"

"Let's just go," Baekhyun groans as the line finally starts moving.

The whole place is kind of dark, with only dim lights overhead lighting up the interior when they make it inside. There's only around a hundred people in attendance, making it all seem private and exclusive, as if they're the chosen ones who had been allowed to bask in the presence of gods.

There's still an hour left before the mini-concert. As the social butterfly of their little trio, Luhan initiates conversation with the EXO-Ls around them, who immediately warm up to his bubbly and bouncy attitude. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo would only add in to say something and just leaves it to Luhan since it's his element. No one recognizes Baekhyun as a fansite too, since he's not covering himself up.

Because they were having too much, the three of them along with their new found friends were taken by surprise when the whole place suddenly turns completely pitch black. Baekhyun cups his mouth to stifle a little shriek, clutching on to Kyungsoo's sleeve.

And then suddenly, a red spotlight shines on stage, falling on EXO's main vocalist. Baekhyun's heart beat picks up as Loey looks up with a sexy frown on his face. His eyes were dark and sharp as he stares out into the audience, seemingly looking for someone. Baekhyun didn't want to assume, but he felt shivers when Loey's eyes seem to drift towards him. With a little smirk, he begins singing, voice echoing with such power across the space.

_"You could be my only star,_   
_You could be the moonlight_   
_Let’s stay like this forever."_

The whole stage lights up, hyping up the whole audience. Baekhyun screams along as excitement rushes through his veins, raising his lightstick.

"Loey's looks extra hot today," Luhan giggles. "Wonder what happened to him, he looks kinda angry."

"Damn he's fucking mad, look at him go," Kyungsoo laughs. "He's gonna ruin his guitar."

Baekhyun could only nod as he closely watches his idol. It's normal for Loey to always act kind of sexy and mysterious on stage, but he would usually slip in a small smile or smirk while performing. This time, nothing of the sort happens. He's just frowning as he aggressively strums on his guitar and performs the songs with a fervent passion that Baekhyun had never seen before.

"I wonder what Chanyeol-hyung would say…" Baekhyun utters, suddenly thinking about his senior who also shares the same bias as him. What would Chanyeol think or say about Loey acting like this? Will he come up with some kind of theory about a hidden significant other or will he blame Loey's rage on something else?

Baekhyun smiles to himself. Thinking about Chanyeol right now made him miss him again. He wanted to see him smile, hear his voice, feel his light touches. If it was possible, Baekhyun would even drag Chanyeol with him to this event and enjoy the night with him. If it's with Chanyeol, it will definitely be fun and exciting. Anything in general is fun and exciting with him.

The brunette sighs, smiling bitterly. He truly is such an idiot. Baekhyun keeps on pushing Chanyeol away, but he ends up hurting deep inside too. He didn't know why exactly, but his heart keeps on aching and longing to at least see him. It's insane, he's never felt this way before and he hates it.

Baekhyun hates the effect Chanyeol has on him.

"Now for this song, we're going to go a bit mellow," Loey says as he swings his guitar behind him. "It's actually a song from our new album which is going to be out real soon. It's called  _Fall_ , and…" he smiles tenderly out into the audience, eyes falling once more on Baekhyun's area. "…it's a really special song for me." This time, the fierce look in his gaze softens up, his eyes filled with warmth. Baekhyun feels his legs tremble as Loey smiles. He didn't want to assume, but it really felt like he was smiling at him. Instinctly, Baekhyun reaches down for his camera, wanting that look on Loey's face to last for a long time, but he realizes that he hadn't brought his camera.

"Our Loey really worked hard on this one, so we hope you like it," Kris speaks up.

"He didn't sleep a wink a few weeks ago because he wants to make it perfect. He shunned himself from us just to finish it," Sehun snickers, making Loey reach out and pinch his side. "Oww, hyung!" The audience laughs out loud.

"So yeah!" Loey says with a little strained laugh. "This is Fall!"

Sehun starts strumming on his acoustic guitar, then Loey starts singing.

_"A place where even time got lost_   
_Charmed by your flowing movements_   
_Uncontrollably you spread within me_   
_My gaze filled with nothing but you…"_

Baekhyun's going crazy. He's definitely insane because what the hell, Loey's eyes were on him. Is his mind playing tricks on him? Because if yes, then it better stop because Baekhyun's having trouble breathing. Like this, with Loey's dark eyes on him, it felt like he was actually serenading him and it's not good for his mental health at all.

_"My breathing comes short, like I might drown_   
_But it's more comfortable that way, so I go deeper_   
_Fall, fall, for you_   
_I fall…"_

Baekhyun finds himself able to finally breathe when the song comes to an end. He looks over at Kyungsoo and Luhan, who doesn't seem to notice anything peculiar. He sighs to himself. So that probably didn't happen. He was probably just hallucinating. If Loey had truly been looking his way, his friends would have been the first ones to notice.

The event goes on perfectly for the next few hours. As expected, Baekhyun and his friends enjoy it thoroughly, just like every other EXO concert that they have attended. When the concert finally comes to an end, Baekhyun feels a sort of emptiness inside his chest. He didn't want the night to end, absolutely in love with how extra passionate and intimate his idol has been throughout his performances.

"That was so amazing!" Luhan shouts as they make their way to the exit. "It's one of EXO's best performances, I swear!"

"Loey was amazing," Kyungsoo says. "I think I'm going to swerve- oww! Baekhyun what the fuck?!"

"Stick to your Kai," Baekhyun grumbles as he kneads his knuckles.

"You're too possessive, sheesh," Kyungsoo complains as he nudges Baekhyun with his shoulder.

"Ahhh, don't sulk~" Baekhyun coos as he suddenly wraps his arms around the other. "You know I love you~ Let's share Loey, alright? And you won't mind if I buy that fansite photobook filled with Kai's beautiful muscle shots right-"

Kyungsoo pushes him away. "Don't you even think about it!"

Baekhyun laughs out loud, but abruptly stops when he steps back and knocks into someone.

"Oh my god!" the person cries as her lightstick, water bottle and purse falls to the ground. Baekhyun immediately crouches down to pick her things up.

"I'm so so sorry!" Baekhyun apologizes profusely as he stands up and hands the stuff to the owner. "I didn't see you! I was just playing around with my friend and I seriously didn't mean-"

"It's okay! Don't worry about it, nothing is ruined anyway."

 _Wait_ , Baekhyun knows this voice.

Eyes wide, the brunette tilts his head up and gasps, covering his mouth when he sees who it is. The other person looks shocked as well as she points in disbelief at him.

"B-Baekhyun?!"

"T-Taeyeon?!"


	16. A Piece of Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took too long, i'm sorry.
> 
> thank you to @HeartlessRose for giving me motivation <3
> 
> caution: lots of typos

For years, Baekhyun had tried his very best to retain his identity as an EXO fanboy a precious, well-kept secret. No one from the people who knew him in school ever suspected a thing, even Jongdae who he has considered as someone as close to him as a best friend. Chanyeol is the only one who had known of his secret...

...until now, that is.

Luhan and Kyungsoo stares on with dread between Taeyeon and Baekhyun who are both caught up in a daze, waiting for any one of them to move. They both knew well of Baekhyun's obsessive behavior with trying to protect his private fanboy life, and both of them feel helpless, having no idea how to help their friend. Baekhyun had been caught twice now, and this time, it was his freaking girlfriend.

They could only pray to the heavens that nothing bad comes out of the encounter today.

"Uh..." Baekhyun breaks the silence. "H-Hey, Taeyeon!"

Kyungsoo sighs, burying his face into Luhan's shoulder to hide his secondhand embarrassment.

"Hi Baekhyun..." Taeyeon displays a confused smile across her lips. "I never expected to see you here."

"Me neither!" Baekhyun says, a bit too gleefully that it was too painful to witness.

Someone do him a favor and stab him so he could just die. He didn't want to suffer this awkward situation.

More seconds pass with no one saying anything. Taeyeon shatters the silence with an uncertain little laugh and says, "Do you... Do you want to grab some ice cream? I think we've go lots of things to talk about."

Baekhyun gulps as he looks at his friends with pitiful, puppy eyes. The two could only shake their heads and give him a thumbs up, probably mentally encouraging him.

_You've got this, B._

"I, uh, of course," Baekhyun smiles. "Let me just talk to my friends first. Gimme five seconds."

"You can have an extension, five seconds isn't practical," Taeyeon grins cheekily. Baekhyun nods and turns towards his friends.

"How are you going to handle this?" Kyungsoo whispers with an aggressive, panicked voice. "You've been caught by your girlfriend this time!"

"I know," Baekhyun whimpers. "I'm scared too. Taeyeon's nice, but I'm not sure how she will react to this. But whatever, I'll handle this."

"Just call us," Luhan says, grabbing his wrist. "Sheesh Baekhyun, this won't even be a big deal if you just openly fanboyed over EXO."

"Fuck you and go home already," Baekhyun says in irritation. "I'll talk to you later. Get rest too, we still have the fansign tomorrow."

"Come on, we'll go through my skincare routine," Luhan tells his Ilsan-raised companion, grabbing him by the wrist. "Gotta look fresh for EXO. See you, Baekhyun. And good luck!"

"Bye B!" Kyungsoo waves at him. "Good luck!"

Baekhyun waves his friends off as they disappear down the curb, headed for the hotel they are currently staying at. This time, he mentally prepares himself for whatever will happen then turns back to Taeyeon, who was patiently waiting for him.

"Mind telling me why you were there?" Taeyeon mused as she starts scooping her ice cream into her mouth. Baekhyun had taken her to some ice cream shop just close to the place they went to for the mini-concert.

Baekhyun stabbed his spoon into his ice cream absentmindedly, feeling absolutely nervous as he tries to come up with the words that he wanted to say.

"Taeyeon… You adore me, right?"

The girl chuckles. "I wouldn't have confessed if I didn't."

"I have been good to you, right?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Taeyeon chuckles. "I'm lucky."

"If I admitted right here that I'm an obsessive fanboy of EXO, will you spread a gossip about it in school?"

Silence ensues for a few moments as Baekhyun anxiously tries to comprehend the dull expression on her face.

"So does this mean you're gay?"

Baekhyun nods. "Yes it does- wait, what?!" he squeals in confusion. "This has nothing to do with that! Answer my question first! "

Taeyeon reaches out and suddenly pinches his cheek. Baekhyun lets out a pained cry, never getting used to her habit of pinching him with such force, eyes watering because it felt like she was ripping his flesh off.

"Let's break up and be the bestest EXO-L friends ever. Who's your bias?"

Baekhyun blinks.

Wow, that went better than he had expected.

 

* * *

 

"So basically, your girlfriend is an EXO-L, decided to break up with you, and now the two of you are simply bestfriends just because you both share the same fandom?"

Baekhyun shrugs. He and his friends were currently at some random café, wasting their morning away there by chatting and catching up before they depart to the fansign.

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Wow," Kyungsoo slurps noisily on his cold chocolate drink. "You have such an interesting love life. Just when you found a decent girlfriend, she decides to break if off with you because you're both fans. You could have just kept being together but I guess…"

Baekhyun perks an eyebrow up. "But guess what?"

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says, expression careful and guarded in case Baekhyun doesn't react well. "What are you gonna do about him?"

"What about him?"

"Gosh Baekhyun," Luhan gives him a dirty look. "Don't be a douche and patch things up with him."

Baekhyun looks down to his fingers. "He probably hates me."

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard from you," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "He doesn't hate you."

"What makes you say so?"

"He knows you're a fanboy, right?" he explains says. "But have you heard any weird rumours about it ever since you fell out?"

Baekhyun wonders for a moment. Gossip runs rapidly around campus and if there was a rumour about him being a fanboy, he'd be able to hear it immediately.

"I guess I haven't…" he finally says. "I haven't heard anything."

"Then that means he's just waiting for you to do the first move," Luhan says. "He doesn't hate you. He just wants to give you space since you're the one who pushed him away."

"Ah fuck, I really don't know what to feel about this," Baekhyun groans as he dumps more cake into his mouth.

"Well, I guess you'll have to ponder about that after the fansign," Luhan twists his wristwatch and stands up. "because right now, we have to go."

When they get to the place, lots of people were already there. The stage is set up with a table, with a couple of staff already there buzzing about, making last minute checks in case something out of the ordinary happens. Fans are already seated on the chairs below the stage, happily chattering with each other. Guards lined up the sides and fansites are already sitting up at front, preparing their gear. This time, once again, Baekhyun decided not to bring his camera, coming as an ordinary fanboy instead of being a fansite so he could just enjoy the whole experience.  

"Baekhyun!"

Before Baekhyun could turn around to the call of his name, he is attacked by the feel of an arm over his shoulder and a soft body against his side. He looks to the side and grins when he sees that it was Taeyeon.

"Hey," she smiles and ruffles his hair from the side. "You excited?"

"I am," Baekhyun responds happily. Last night's conversation at the ice cream shop and the phone call that followed right after broke a wall between them, and now they find themselves in an easy and aloof relationship. Baekhyun feels happy, knowing that a wonderful person like Taeyeon would stick around for longer (since break-ups that are inevitable for Baekhyun tend to push people apart).

"Mind if you introduce me to your friends?"

"Well, this is Lu Han from China," Baekhyun points at Luhan, who bows towards her with a charming smile.

"Hi! Baekhyun told us a lot about you," he chirps happily.

"So he has…" Taeyeon muses. "My bias is Kris, how about yours?"

"Sehun all the way!"

"And this cutie right here is Do Kyungsoo," Baekhyun motions Kyungsoo, who is giving him an uncomfortable look.

"Hello," Taeyeon bows towards him, and Kyungsoo does the same. "Who's your bias?"

"Kai is mine," he bluntly proclaims.

"Wow," Taeyeon rubs her arms. "I got chills with that."

About an hour later, the host for the fansign announces that it will start in a little awhile. The atmosphere inside the hall hikes up with excitement and adrenaline as everyone anticipated to meet with EXO.

"It's been a year since my last fansign," Taeyeon laughs. "Baekhyun, feel my hands. They're so sweaty!"

"Just calm down," the male chuckles.

"Easy for you to say. I've only been to three fansigns throughout my career as an EXO-L."

The moment EXO appears on stage, everyone excitedly cheers. Taeyeon screams, tugging harshly at Baekhyun's jacket who simply ignores her as he gazes up at Loey. Fuck, he looks so sophisticated today, with his dark hair brushed up while he wears a leather jacket over a white shirt, matched up with dark jeans and sneakers. What a fucking full-course meal.

"I fucking mean it, I'm gay," Baekhyun exclaims at his friends over the sound of the loud screams, overwhelmed by his feels. His own bias is wrecking him, it's crazy. What a dangerous man.

"What?!" Luhan shrieks.

"Say that again?!' Kyungsio demands.

Baekhyun simply laughs, "I didn't say anything!"

The host tells everyone to quiet down as he starts interviewing EXO with overused questions - questions like how they are feeling, what their level excitement were and what they expect from today's event. Of course, the boys answer them as they are taught (like always) and are then ushered to their tables, with Kris first seated at the left, followed by Kai, Sehun then lastly, Loey. The host reminds everyone of what to observe and the rules to follow then after that, it finally starts.

"We should have arrived a bit earlier," Kyungsoo says.

"Nah, it's fine," Luhan speaks. "Being around the middle is okay rather than being last. EXO will be tired by then."

"Do you guys already know what to ask them?" Taeyeon wonders as she fumbles with her pen as her other hand taps on to a sticky note attacked to her album. "What do you think should I ask?"

"Well Kyungsoo doesn't ask," Luhan smiles proudly as he pats the other's shoulder. "he makes Kai kiss his favorite teddy bear then hands him a bear-themed bracelet. He does it every time and Kai always wears it. As for the other members, he gives them gifts too."

The girl's eyes widen as she gazes in awe at the round-eyed boy. "So you were the one giving Kai the cute bear bracelets!"

"Yeah…" Kyungsoo nods, face neutral but Baekhyun knows he actually feels smug.

"How about you, Luhan? What do you do?"

"I ask each member what songs they can recommend to me for a playlist," Luhan grins.

"How about you, Baek? What do you ask?"

A blush touches Baekhyun's cheeks as he looks away, tightening his grip on his album.

"Just… Just random questions that intrigue me," he shrugs. "It's nothing-"

"He's just shy," Luhan chuckles. "Baekhyun treats EXO like counselors. Whatever problem he has in life, he asks them for advice."

"No I don't," Baekhyun pouts.

"Yes you do, you even asked them which curtains you should use for your room!"

"Then you should ask them some tips on how not to be an asshole," Kyungsoo laughs.

Baekhyun raises a fist, threatening to punch him. "Fuck you."

"Don't make him feel guilty again, come on Kyungsoo," Luhan pats the Ilsan-native's shoulder.

"You know, I'm happy you're friends with Baekhyun," Taeyeon suddenly speaks up in a solemn voice. Baekhyun looks at her in curiosity. "I've always noticed how he likes hanging out with those kids from school but no one has ever been this friendly and attached to him."

"Hey, don't embarass me," Baekhyun utters, nudging her arm.

"I'm not," Taeyeon giggles. "I'm just expressing my thanks."

What felt like hours passed by when the four are finally called to line up. Baekhyun starts sweating, feeling intimidated and unsure all of a sudden. He's done this multiple times but he could never get used to the fact that EXO are actually living human beings who breathe the same air as he does. In his mind, they will always be unreachable gods that reside in the stars.

Before he could even fully realize it, Baekhyun is finally in front of the drummer, Kris.

"Hello," the handsome Chinese-Canadian greets along with a gummy smile as he takes the fanboy's album. "I'm glad you're not wearing a mask this time."

Baekhyun blinks. "W-What do you mean?"

"You're that Radiant Cherry boy, right?" Kris smirks as he signs his album. "It's not hard to remember you, we rarely have fanboys in fansigns after all. And you're with those two," he points at his friends who were now talking to other members. "I know them by face."

"You've got good memory, Kris-hyung," Baekhyun says with a pleased smile, feeling happy that someone like the drummer could remember him.

"Of course, I am an artist after all," the drummer winks at him. "I remember people easily."

Baekhyun wanted to tease him about a recent picture of a drawing he posted, bur decided not to say anything.

"Oh, would you like me to answer this post it for you?" Kris asks.

"Yes please," Baekhyun nods.

Next up is Kai, who happily receives a flower crown from him. He has always been quiet even in fansigns, only laughing at jokes and whatever the fans say and answering questions.

When it was Sehun's turn, Baekhyun feels nervousness rush through him as he glances at Loey, who is interacting happily with Luhan. He gulps and tries to focus on the maknae, who chirps on about how he loves fanboys.

"It's refreshing," he says with a laugh. "And that cutie over there even told me I'm his bias!"

"You're really cute, Sehun-hyung," Baekhyun chuckles. "And here, this is a gift for Vivi."

"Oh?" Sehun raises an eyebrowbas he receives the bag and looks inside. "Whoah, these are so cute!" He looks up and smiles. "Thank you~"

"You're welcome," Baekhyun bows. "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Sehun leans forward attentively.

"I'm… I'm not straight," Baekhyun says uncertainly. "I'm… I've always known I'm homosexual but I've never embraced it. I've always kept it but now I don't know if I'll still be able to keep it to myself. Do you have any advice for me?"

Sehun smiles. He reaches out, and Baekhyun's places his hand in his.

"You know, it's always better to be yourself," he says solemnly. "It's hard especially if other people put you down, but you should know that they don't matter. You have to prioritize your happiness first."

Baekhyun feels his heart swelling with respect and adoration for the guitarist. He wants to thank him, maybe even shed a few tears, but the guard beats him to it and urges him to move.

For a moment, Baekhyun could only stare at Loey, who gives him a polite smile as he signs his album.

"I have a gift for you," Baekhyun shyly says once he mustered up his courage and shows him a bracelet, a fancy one made up of a black band with chains attached to it.

"Really? That looks really nice," Loey smiles. "Put it on me, then."

Baekhyun cautiously looks at the manager behind the vocalist, but with Loey reaching his wrist out expectantly so he does as he is told. With quivering fingers, he wounds the bracelet around his wrist then clasps the two ends together.

"Thanks, you know my style well," Loey winks. Baekhyun nearly collapses to the ground.

"Hyung, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," his bias waves a hand as he continues to scribble on Baekhyun's album.

"There's a close friend who likes me."

The vocalist stops scribbling.

"I didn't reject nor accept him because I'm not sure about my feelings for him," Baekhyun sighs. "I think I like him, but I think I don't. I got a girlfriend to try and forget about him but my girlfriend and I think we're better off as friends. Now I just want to patch things up with him, but I don't know if it's a good idea. I'm scared he'll just ignore me. What do you think?"

The vocalist looks up and flashes him a small smile as he twirls his marking pen around his fingers.

"Well Radiant Cherry," Loey smirks when he noticed Baekhyun flinching in surprise. He wanted to cry, Loey knows him! "I personally think you shouldn't be scared. He likes you so I'm sure he will talk to you. He's just waiting for you to take the initiative."

Baekhyun purses his lips together as he rubs his arms. 

"Hope you succeed with that," Loey smiles comfortingly as he hands him his album and he is ushered away by the guards.

 


	17. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the typos and grammar errors hahaa enjoy!

As expected, Baekhyun's idols never fail to once again guide him through another hard chapter of his life.

Sure, figuring out your sexuality and trying to put a label on it is something that will not be an easy thing to do, but from what Sehun had told him, Baekhyun just needs to let go and do what his heart wants. He needs to be honest with himself and not let people dictate how he should act. He shouldn't let what other people think get in his way of achieving happiness. He's always been conscious of what other people think of him and his actions have always been influenced by what is deemed acceptable by his peers, so it's high time he needs to stop being such a people-pleaser.

That's why from now on, Baekhyun will be as gay as he wants and get all the dick that he deserves after years of hiding in the closet.

Kidding.

As much as he wants to be free, liberty is still the sky. Baekhyun believes he will truly have freedom if he's finally able to deal with all of his problems in life. His sexuality? Dealt with. His fanboy life? He doesn't care anymore if anyone from school finds out. His Chanyeol-hyung? Well that's a problem that needs immediate fixing.

"Oh god," Baekhyun groans as he rolls on his bed face down, face buried into his pillow. This one's going to be so hard. How will he patch things up with Chanyeol? He basically hurt him in the worst way possible. Thinking about it, Baekhyun's been such a fucking dick for not even rejecting his feelings and then even getting a girlfriend just to cover up the fact that he has feelings for Chanyeol.

Holy shit.

There he goes.

Baekhyun just admitted he had feelings for Chanyeol.

"Argh!" he wails as he flails around in bed, face hot and red from embarrassment.

Fucking hell, he likes Chanyeol!

"This makes it even harder," Baekhyun murmurs to himself as he tugs at his hair. He can't try to be friends with Chanyeol if he has feelings and an undeniable attraction for him, too. If he forces friendship on him, it's like forcing a metal and a magnet to have something other than attraction for each other - well not quite like that, but close enough.

Which leaves him no choice but to just suck it up and confess.

And that leaves him this question: how do you even confess? Baekhyun has never confessed to anyone before. He's only ever the one receiving confessions from people, never the one giving them. Come to think of it, he's never even liked anyone this much before Chanyeol came around.

"I feel like a fucking virgin," Baekhyun grumbles. He's so goddamn new to this that it's beyond scary. He's still not sure if he could confide in Jongdae about this, so currently he just needs to handle this alone like a man.

How does he even confess? Baekhyun knows his reputation is going to drop to an all-time low once it breaks out that he isn't exactly straight and that he's obsessed with a band like one of those hormonal teenage girls, but he _is_ still Byun Baekhyun. A living legend. The best boy his school has to offer. Brilliant, beautiful, smart, more talented than one-half of the school combined. He still needs to keep up his pride, so it's necessary that he should not give Chanyeol a lame confession.

Of course, obviously, Baekhyun shouldn't overdo it. He doesn't want to scare Chanyeol anyway. He needs to make it special enough that Chanyeol will beg him to be his boyfriend right on the spot... and maybe even kiss him.

"You're getting brave, Byun," Baekhyun mumbles in amusement. The more he's accepting the fact that he likes Chanyeol, the more crazy his thoughts are going.

He just really doesn't want to fuck things up again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You want to confess to Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun gasps in panic and looks around, sighing heavily once he finds out no one is close. He turns to Taeyeon and glares at her, saying, "Why don't you say it louder so that everyone finds out about it?"

Taeyeon smiles apologetically as she shrinks into herself. "Sorry," she lifts a peace sign up. "I was just, you know, surprised."

Baekhyun chuckles as he ruffles his hair. "Ah, I don't really blame you. I've never felt this way before."

Taeyeon tils her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're not my stalker enough," Baekhyun teases. "Anyway, I've never really liked anyone this much until Chanyeol. You know who I am — I'm Byun Baekhyun, the asshole. I'm even more of an asshole than people think because I've never felt any sort of affection towards all the girls I've dated before."

"You're so cold," Taeyeon remarks as she rubs her arms. "Good thing Chanyeol arrived. But this means you've never confessed to someone before, right?"

Baekhyun hums. "That's about it."

"Jeez," Taeyeon scratches the side of her head. "You're hopeless, but not entirely."

Baekhyun chuckles. "Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"But hear me out, Byun," Taeyeon pokes his side. "When confessing, you just gotta be straightforward. Just say you like him and go. If he accepts you, then booyah! We stan a legend. But if you lose, then get your clapped ass out of there and forget ever trying to interact with him again."

"That's so harsh," Baekhyun snickers.

"Shut up, that was literally my thought process back when I confessed to you," Taeyeon rolls her eyes. "Chanyeol may be a different case, but it isn't that bad if you keep that kind of thought process, too."

"I don't want Chanyeol to reject me," Baekhyun pouts.

"And he won't," Taeyeon coos as she pinches his cheek. "He likes you a lot, he'll accept you."

"And I like him so much too," Baekhyun sighs. "I hate this kind of feeling, to be honest. I hate having to deal with this. If I punch myself in the face, will I take back my rational thinking?"

"No you won't," Taeyeon says. "You're already rational enough. This is natural, _inevitable_. Just learn to accept what you are and what you want."

"You're right," Baekhyun nods. "All I just need to figure out right now is how not to make my confession suck."

"You're already born a cool person, Baekhyun," Taeyeon aussres him. "You don't have to be so anxious. Just calm down."

"I don't now," Baekhyun fumbles with his fingers. "I feel like I should buy him something."

"Like what?"

"Like ice cream. Or something cold, just in case he actually hates me now."

Baekhyun stands up to his feet. Taeyeon scrunches her eyebrows in confusion as she asks, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To buy something then hunt Chanyeol down."

"Wait, like, right now?"

"Yeah."

Taeyeon shoots up to her feet and tackles Baekhyun into a hug.

"You'll do well," she says, patting his back. She then pushes him away. "Now go get your man."

Baekhyun chuckles as he walks away. It was still lunch time and he has no idea where Chanyeol is. If he's not at the library like he always is, then it's going to be quite a challenge trying to find him. He hopes he could see him before the drink he's going to buy warms up.

Making his way to the nearest vendo machine, Baekhyun immerses himself in a chaotic stream of thoughts. What on earth is he going to say to Chanyeol when he confesses? He couldn't just simply say that he likes him, right? He needs to say something that would make him see his heart and his sincerity — that this time, he's not just fucking around anymore. He's here to admit his feelings and face it. He's here to apologize. He's here to fix things.

He's here to stay and make things right again.

"I don't fucking care!"

Baekhyun is startled by a familiar voice shouting aggressively from somewhere just behind him. Turning around, his eyes fall on who turns out to be Chanyeol along with someone whose back is facing Baekhyun. His eyes widen in shock when a hard fist lands square across Chanyeol's face, sending him crashing down to the cemented ground. Suddenly feeling a surge of adrenaline, Baekhyun dashes towards the scene and mindlessly throws his own fist, finding its mark across the other person's cheek, but the impact is only enough to send him stumbling back, stunned at the suddeness of his appearance.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol stammers in awe as he pushes himself up from the ground.

Baekhyun gives him a confused expression, mixed in with astonishment because finally, _finally_ , he heard Chanyeol directly call his name again.

But suddenly, the brunette feels a fist land across his face, making him stumble to the ground. He's more shocked than pained, and he's stunned as he gazed up at the boy that Chanyeol has been having a fight with.

"Fuck!" the senior exclaims in anger as he shoots up to his feet. He grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt before pushing him away with strength that throws him off several feet away. "Don't you fucking dare touch him!"

The boy spews some insults and threats towards the two, but Chanyeol ignores it as he approaches Baekhyun and quickly kneels down to his level.

"Hyunee, are you okay?"

Baekhyun doesn't know why, but hearing that nickname suddenly makes him tear up. Chanyeol is astonished when he sees the tears roll down the younger's cheeks.

"Baekhyun!" he gasps, grabbing his shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

Baekhyun sniffs as he throws his arms around Chanyeol's neck and pulls him in for a hug. He could feel the older stiffen for a few moments before he responds and wraps his arms around him as well.

"Baekhyun?" he softly says as he caresses the back of his head. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole," he cries as he buries his face in the older's neck. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for being such a bad friend. I'm sorry for not realizing my feelings sooner."

Chanyeol freezes.

"Y-You… what?" he stammers dumbly.

"I like you too, Chanyeolee-hyung."

There's a moment of silence before Chanyeol pushes him away gently.

Baekhyun feels so sheepish and shy, cheeks red and eyes still watery as he stares into Chanyeol's deep brown eyes when he closes in the gap between them.

"Are you serious?" the senior mutters. "Baekhyun, this isn't something to joke about."

"It's not," Baekhyun whines softly as he flails around. "I don't know how to put this, but the days you were gone are literally horrible. Everyday I tried thinking up of something that could patch up what we have, even though what I did is probably too much headassery that you could take to forgive."

Chanyeol doesn't say anything as he just stares at Baekhyun. It's an unfathomable expression that held a bright yet mysterious vibe in his irises. It makes him feel awkward and a bit uncomfortable too as he tries to think up of something so he could escape. Chanyeol's probably too angry and couldn't find it in himself to accept him back.

"Uh," Baekhyun murmurs as he pulls away. His hand flies up to scratch his nape as he continues, "It's alright, Chanyeol. I'm sor–"

"Can I kiss you, then?"

The brunette gapes in surprise at the other, wondering if he's serious or not. He could see nothing but an intense emotion that he couldn't really comprehend what.

"Hyunee?" Chanyeol softly probes again.

When Baekhyun nods, the older starts leaning in. He doesn't know if he's just imagining it, but he swears he could feel the air between them buzz with electricity. Chanyeol pauses for a moment when there's just a centimeter left separating them.

"Hyunee, you're so cute," he murmurs as he tilts the smaller's chin up, smiling in that charming way of his before he finally presses his lips against Baekhyun's.

Now, the concept of kissing is nothing new to Baekhyun. Hell, he's kissed numerous people it's uncountable at this point. It's a form of human display of affection that didn't mean anything to him. But as Chanyeol gently molds his lips against his, Baekhyun could feel something in his chest. It's explosive, the embers entering his streamline and sending him in a frenzy of excitement and giddiness.

Baekhyun giggles against the kiss, which makes Chanyeol stop for a moment to lean away and give him a questioning look. The smaller shakes his head and leans in to kiss Chanyeol again.

When air went scarce, they hesitantly separate from each other. Chanyeol has an idiotic grin across his face as he stares at a seemingly shy Baekhyun who couldn't properly meet his gaze.

"Let me take you out on a date, Baekhyun," Chanyeol firmly says. "From there, let's decide what to do."

Baekhyun pouts. He definitely knows what he wants to do with Chanyeol, but for a change, he didn't want to be the one leading. He wants to rely on someone this time, and he trusts Chanyeol.

"Okay, hyung."


	18. Warmed Up

"Baekhyun confessed to me."

The older man only gives Chanyeol a pointed look before he reaches for his water bottle then continues on to write something in his notebook. Most likely jotting down ideas for new songs.

"Interesting," Yixing hums as he taps the tip of his pen on to a page. "You know, Baekhyun also told me about it."

Chanyeol perks up on his seat, leaning forward with curious eyes.

"What did he say?"

"Do I have to tell you how he was so embarrassingly happy about it?" Yixing murmurs with a chuckle. "I mean, why would he want to date you? You're basically a fucking creep."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and pouts. "I'm not a creep."

"You know he's a fanboy but you still keep on popping up and obsessively pining for him. That's creepy."

"I just really like him!" Chanyeol whines. "So what if he's a fanboy? I think that's even better! He's going to love me even if I'm an idol."

"You're so pure-hearted," Yixing sighs as he reaches out and pats Chanyeol's shoulder. "But then again, this is the first time you’ve really liked someone and did something about it, right?"

The idol rolls his eyes once again and slaps Yixing's hand away, who laughs in amusement.

"I sometimes wonder if you actually like beings friends with me or you just hang out with me because you're in a contract with the company."

"Don't be so stingy, I was just teasing you," Yixing pinches his cheek fondly. "I really do hope you and Baekhyun work out. You guys look perfect together. Dumb and dumber because Baekhyun still hasn't figured out that you're his precious Loey that he loves so much and because you know dating isn't allowed in the company yet you still want to do it, with a fan out of all possible people."

"Thanks a lot," Chanyeol sarcastically says but he smiles as he looks down at a stolen picture of Baekhyun shyly laughing at him as his lockscreen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is restless during his morning classes, his mind drifting away to one certain crazy-colored senior. Is this even normal, having your mind being so preoccupied by someone you like so much that it doesn't allow you to focus on anything else?

"Ah shit," he murmurs to himself as he cradles his head in his arms. Jongdae hears him, which prompts him to look to the side and give him a questioning look. He simply smiles and mouths 'Nothing' before looking away to drown himself in his thoughts once again.

He’s so terribly new at this, it’s not even funny. Genuinely liking someone a lot isn’t something to take lightly, he just discovered. It eats up your attention and keeps your mind so occupied that you cannot even focus on other more important things. Now he feels sorry for all the people who likes him.

This is even worse than his feelings towards Loey. At least Baekhyun knows his boundaries with his idol. He can only admire the man from afar and support him with everything that he can. He might sometimes act like a total manslut for Loey, but he isn’t really serious. Sometimes maybe when Loey’s being such a total fuckable pieces of shit, but that’s beside the point.

But with Chanyeol… he’s at arm’s reach, his heart beats in sync with his and everything is possible between them.

Ah shit.

Talking about Chanyeol, how is Baekhyun even going to face him?

When he confessed yesterday, everything afterwards is strangely calm. Everything seems to have just brewed down to how they had been before they fell out, only with Chanyeol being more tender than usual. But it’s a new day today, and Baekhyun knows things will be different from how they were before. A sudden change of dynamics in relationships isn’t something new to Baekhyun - hell, he was close with this one girl before and actually became friends with her until she fell for him and he decides she’s good enough to entertain him until he gets bored. Baekhyun basically turned her, a ‘close’ friend, into a girlfriend he wouldn’t last with overnight. So yes, he’s used to it, but when it comes to Chanyeol, everything just feels so new.

Baekhyun is so clueless. They both share the same feelings, yet Chanyeol wants to take it slow. So does that mean he can’t be too touchy with him? But Chanyeol’s already too touchy even when they were just friends before. Does he want them to pretend like nothing had happened? How does this even work? All those past relationships are so meaningless, not one can prepare him for what he is going through right now. If he had just lessened being an asshole and actually tried to commit to a relationship before, maybe he wouldn’t have any problem dealing with this one.

“Karma’s a bitch, I guess,” Baekhyun whispers under his breath, inaudible so as not to attract attention. “It really does pay not to be a jerk sometimes.”

When classes dismiss that morning for lunch break, Baekhyun finds himself rooted on his chair, even after Jongdae and Yixing tells him that they are going to the cafeteria to grab lunch since they never bring their own. He suddenly feels scared - of facing Chanyeol or of Chanyeol himself, he has no idea. The thought of him also knowing about his feelings is suddenly too much, he doesn’t know how to cope with it.

As a few more minutes past, there’s finally no one left in the room except for him. Baekhyun wonders if he should go out and meet with his friends since he didn’t like eating alone, but that also meant potentially seeing Chanyeol.

In the end, Baekhyun decides it might be best if he stayed here and ate alone. At least he’s safe.

Or, that’s what he thought.

“Why aren’t you coming out?”

Baekhyun freezes halfway through opening his lunchbox. It was Chanyeol’s voice, but that can’t be possible. Why would he be here? Has Baekhyun finally gone mad?

Answering his silent questions, Chanyeol steps in front of his desk, towering over him with a dangerous, knowing smirk.

Fortunately, he’s not mad. But that only means he’s unfortunate, because the one person he was avoiding has now found him.

“Ch-Chanyeol-hyung, hey,” Baekhyun greets awkwardly as he avoids his gaze. Chanyeol has always had really pretty eyes, but they’re way too intense.

Chanyeol hums as he walks around the desk and plops down on the seat next to him. Baekhyun tries his best to remain calm, fighting against the sudden overwhelming effect Chanyeol’s presence has on him.

“I was hoping you might drop by at the library but you took too long so I thought you might be at the cafeteria. You weren't there too, so I was really worried. Good thing you were just here.”

Baekhyun purses his lips, finding Chanyeol’s voice so soothing. Has his voice always sounded that velvety and alluring? He has this sudden urge to tell him to just keep on talking.

“Hyunee, are you okay?”

The brunette yelps when Chanyeol suddenly pats his shoulder, his touch sending jolts of electricity through his body. This makes the taller give him a confused look.

“I-I’m fine!” Baekhyun stutters, giving him a nervous smile. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“You’re acting weird today,” Chanyeol observes as he leans forward and tilts his head to the side. His face is too close, making Baekhyun internally panic. Too close that he could just lean in a bit and he’d be able to kiss those plump, red lips–

“Baekhyun, am I making you uncomfortable?”

The slightly gloomy look on Chanyeol’s face and the lack of the endearing nickname seems to startle Baekhyun out of his jumbled thoughts. He didn’t like that expression on his face.

“N-No!” he exclaims. “You don’t make me uncomfortable, I’m just–”

“Do you regret confessing to me? Is this too hard for you?” Chanyeol softly asks as he looks down at his hands. “I know… I know you’ve never been with a man before and I’m probably the first one you have ever liked. It makes me happy that you reciprocate my feelings but I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun purses his lips, feeling guilty. Hesitantly, he reaches out, hands cupping Chanyeol’s face. The taller’s face heats up at the sudden show of affection, and even Baekhyun is obviously flustered about this.

“I’m sorry…” Baekhyun murmurs. “I’m just clueless and really nervous, that’s all.”

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hands off his face then holds them in his larger, warm ones.

“But why? It’s just me. We were okay yesterday.”

“See,” Baekhyun sighs. “You aren’t just the first male that I liked. You are the first  _person_ that I have ever liked. I have never felt this way to someone before, and it’s kind of disorienting for me. This is a new experience, and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come off the way you think I was. I like you a lot, but I’m just kind of really unsure about this.”

Chanyeol smiles fondly. “You really are cute, Hyunee.”

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Baekhyun’s face twists in annoyance as he pulls his hands away from Chanyeol.

“Shut up, I’m not cute.”

Chanyeol laughs as he scoots even closer to Baekhyun then places an arm over his shoulder.

“Now there you are,” he coos as he boops his nose. “Just be yourself, Baekhyun. Nothing is going to change between us. We’ll just be a lot  _closer_  than we already are.”

“Why does that sound kind of creepy coming from you?” Baekhyun chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders to get Chanyeol off of him. “I take it back, I don’t want to have anything to do with you.”

Chanyeol smiles mischievously as he grabs Baekhyun’s waist and closes in on him. The younger’s spunk dies down again when he looks up at the taller.

“Really now? You don’t want anything to do with the first person who actually made this little pretty heart of yours feel things?” he murmurs, voice low.

“S-Stop being an i-idiot, this is harassment,” Baekhyun manages to stutter out as he pushes him away, but Chanyeol just keeps on sticking to him like glue.

“But you like it.”

“I don’t like it.”

“No you don’t, but you like me.”

Baekhyun’s last pillars finally break down and he slightly dies inside. He can’t do this, this is too much. Park Chanyeol is too much.

“I can’t deal with you,” he weakly says as he dips face down and leans his forehead against his desk.

“Hey, come back,” Chanyeol laughs, grabbing Baekhyun by the shoulders and pulls him back.

“Only if you leave.”

“Aww, come on. I promise I’ll behave. Just come back, you need to eat your lunch.”

Baekhyun suddenly straightens up.

“How about you? Did you eat your lunch yet?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling apologetically.

“I don’t feel like it.”

Baekhyun scowls. “What do you mean you don’t feel like it, dumbass?”

“N-Nothing, I just don’t feel like– hmpf!”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in shock when Baekhyun had suddenly stuffed a sandwich into his mouth.

“Eat that,” Baekhyun says as he opens his box, revealing an elaborate layout of food inside. “I still have plenty more, we can share.”

In comfortable silence with only the occasional comment from them, Chanyeol enjoys through his sandwich and Baekhyun eats his lunch. When the taller finishes everything, he enjoys Baekhyun carefully feeding him with his food. A little smile crosses Baekhyun’s lips as he stares fondly at the other.

“Do you want to go out on a date later? I promised you one yesterday,” Chanyeol suddenly blurts out.

“After classes?”

“Yeah. We can watch a movie and eat somewhere for dinner.”

Baekhyun blushes a bit as it finally fully sinks in on him. He can’t believe it, he’s about to go on a proper date with someone, complete with the involvement of feelings and effort from both sides. It feels so surreal, but he nods anyway and comes into terms with the fact that this is his reality now.

“Sure,” Baekhyun says, looking up at him shyly.

“Great,” Chanyeol grins as he reaches out and tucks a stray lock of brown hair behind his ear. “I’ll pick you up later.”

Someone has finally managed to ensnare him. He’s not a coldhearted asshole anymore.


	19. Movie Date Excuses

Baekhyun hates this subject so much. Not because the teacher is boring nor because the syllabus was uninteresting, but it’s because of the people seated right behind him.

_“Hey, do you know the tea for today?”_

_“What, what?”_

_“You’re going to be so surprised once you hear about this!”_

He rolls his eyes and tries to filter out the annoying voices of the girls gossiping from behind him. Can the teacher catch them so he could throw them out of class? He can't concentrate any bit with them talking so loudly.

_“You know Byun Baekhyun, right?”_

“Dammit,” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth. They are talking about him this time.

_“He hasn’t been hanging out with Jiyong and the others! Do you know why?”_

_“I do not know if this has anything to do with it but…”_

_“But what?!”_

_“Don’t be such a crude and stop with the cliffhangers, damn!”_

_“…Baekhyun is a homosexual.”_

Baekhyun rolls his eyes once more and he actually gets scared for a moment when he does it too harshly that for a moment he thinks they are going to get lost behind his eye socket.

_“No way! That’s gross!”_

_“But wait! How did you know?!”_

_“He’s seen kissing some senior named Park Chanyeol!”_

Baekhyun smiles at the thought of that. When he realizes what he is doing, he slaps himself.

_I'm becoming a weirdo too,_ he thinks with a massive sigh.

_“Is he as handsome as Baekhyun is?”_

_“I… I don’t even know. Who is he?”_

_“It’s a nerd, no one interesting. The one with the crazy hair.”_

_"Oh! That library assistant?"_

_"Yeah, that weirdo who I heard kept stalking Baekhyun."_

_"And he fell for him?!"_

_"What kind of drama is this, holy shit."_

_“Byun Baekhyun is committing social suicide.”_

_“I didn’t know he could be that edgy… it’s kinda hot, if I have to be honest.”_

_“I also have to be honest, I do think so too. I mean, it is Byun Baekhyun after all, you get me? But the fact that he is gay…”_

_“It’s disgusting.”_

_“Someone so cool could turn into an actual faggot…”_

_“Disappointing.”_

Baekhyun groans in his seat and finally raises his hand.

“Mr. Hwang?”

The teacher turns to him and flashes him a bright smile.

“Yes, Mr. Byun?”

“The girls behind me are too noisy,” he says casually, and he hears them gasping. “Can you do something about it, please?”

“Oh why yes of course,” the teacher nods. “Ladies, if you think my subject is not worthy of your time, please do everyone a favor and do not disrupt my class by getting out, thank you.”

This particular teacher was usually kind, borderline a pushover that no one really takes seriously, so it comes as a shock to everyone that he would actually call out his students like that as per Baekhyun’s request. But then again, it _was_ Byun Baekhyun, the school’s golden boy. No amount of his homosexual tendencies will taint his good image to the teachers and his remarkable grades remain absolutely untouched despite his "decline" on the social hierarchy of the student population.

The class goes on peacefully for Baekhyun after the girls finally leave along with their blabbering lipstick-glazed mouths and their ugly, derogatory gossip.  He finally concentrates and he is thankful that he did that because the teacher announces a quiz for their next meeting.

“Class dismissed,” Mr. Hwang calls out when the bell for dismissals that afternoon rings.

“That was bad bitch energy you did right there,” Jongdae snickers, leaning against Baekhyun’s desk as the brunette fixes his stuff, stacking up his notebooks before slipping them neatly into his bag.

“I had to do it, they were gossiping too loudly behind me, I couldn’t hear the teacher well,” Baekhyun sighs. “The worst thing is that they are talking about me and they blatantly called me a faggot.”

“No way!” Jongdae gasps. “The girls in this school are really dumb, even someone bisexual would think twice. No wonder you never really took anyone seriously, how could you fall for someone with massive boobs and a tight body but zero braincells?”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Don’t be so mean, Jongdae. Not everyone is like that. There is Taeyeon.”

“Well yeah, but the others!”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Yeah…”

“Byun Baekhyun, someone is looking for you!”

The brunette looks up when he hears one of their classmates calling out to him. His eyes drift to the door and there he sees Chanyeol, peeking out from the side.

“Chanyeolee-hyung is here,” Baekhyun says, lighting up with a bright smile as he stands up and waves as he rushes to the door.

“You came all the way here,” the brunette says as he reaches out and takes the older’s hand. “You should have just called and I would have met up with you at the gates.”

Chanyeol smiles and dips down, putting a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. Miraculously, the brunette doesn’t react negatively to it. Power of true love, lol.

“I was going on my way here, anyway.”

“I’m happy that you and Baekhyun are together now,” Jongdae says as he suddenly slips in between them, glaring up at Chanyeol. “But you, listen up here. Baekhyun is a major asshole but he has genuine feelings for you so don’t be cruel. Just think about this fist,” he shows him his knuckles. “Either up in your ass or hitting you where it hurts the most, I’m not scared of you.”

“Jongdae please,” Baekhyun says, blushing in embarrassment as he pushes his friend away.

“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol chuckles as he gently swats Jongdae’s hand away. “If anything, I’m the one who should be wary with heartbreaker little Baekhyunee over here.” He looks over Jongdae’s shoulder and winks cheekily at Baekhyun. “As long as he wants me, no one’s going to be crying.”

“Are you sure, though? Baekhyun might be the type to cry if he bottoms in bed- oww! What the hell, you little brat?!”

“Your mouth, you’re so shameless!” Baekhyun whines. “The first time I finally get a decent boyfriend and you try to ruin it!”

“I’m not ruining it! I’m just being extra _careful_ and I’m making sure you’re in safe hands. But look at Chanyeol’s hands! What if he crushes you in bed-”

Baekhyun grabs Jongdae by the shoulder and stares at him helplessly while Chanyeol stands at the back and stares down at his hands.

“Do me a favor and please, please, _please_ shut your mouth,” Baekhyun pleads. “You are totally embarrassing me right now.”

“Okay fine!” Jongdae lifts his hands up. “I was just making sure. Anyway, I’ll go ahead before you lovebirds!”

Jongdae pats Baekhyun’s shoulder and when he passes by the senior, he points two fingers to his own eyes and then point them to Chanyeol in a “I’m watching you” gesture before he completely takes his leave.

“Well isn’t Jongdae just absolutely charming,” Chanyeol chuckles as he tugs at Baekhyun’s hand. “Shall we go?”

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks, maintaining his cool despite the giddiness brewing inside him. He is not about to show Chanyeol that he is actually excited for this.

“I brought my car with me, I was thinking of watching a movie down at that local drive-in theater,” Chanyeol says, smiling brightly down at Baekhyun that it diminishes the little whispers of people around them that are starting to get to him.

“After that?”

“Dinner at my place? I’ll cook.”

“You don’t want to do it outside?”

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head and smiles apologetically. “I… I don’t like eating outside much.”

“You better not do anything sneaky while we are alone, Park,” Baekhyun grins teasingly.

Chanyeol pouts. “I’m not going to do anything!”

“Okay,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I was just joking!”

Chanyeol suddenly leans in, whispering in his ear, “Why, are you expecting anything else?”

Baekhyun clears his throat and ignores how close the other male’s face feels.

“Why would I expect anything other than eating dinner?”

The shorter feels an arm slide across his shoulders, and a whisper comes, “What if _I’m_ the dinner?”

There’s silence between them, only broken by Chanyeol’s pained spluttering when Baekhyun hits him in the gut with his elbow.

“You’re disgusting,” Baekhyun deadpans as he starts dragging the other who is still crouching over in pain.

“You like me now but you still treat me so rough,” Chanyeol complains as he clutches at the back of Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. “Why, you don’t like it?” he asks haughtily.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way!” Chanyeol cheerfully says with a mock pained expression.

After an amused laugh from Baekhyun, Chanyeol leads him to where his car is parked. The younger remembers it as the one he used to drop by his house months ago so they could grab some pizza. It’s been so long, and he couldn’t believe that they have come this far.

While Chanyeol grumbles about how he should pass by the gas station on the way, Baekhyun suddenly leans over and places a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“What’s that for?” Chanyeol smiles, slightly surprised.

“I just really like you,” Baekhyun sighs, leaning on his side against the back rest of his seat to look at the other.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Chanyeol shyly says, glancing at his boyfriend before looking back at the road.

“I can’t believe I would fall for an idiot like you.”

“Well I can’t believe I would fall for a heartbreaker like you, either. We’re evenly weird.”

“Touché,” Baekhyun shrugs. “Oh and did you know, this is my first proper date?”

“You don’t have to keep on making me feel special, having you confessing to me first is special enough.”

“I’m not making you feel special, I’m actually burdening you,” Baekhyun smirks. “So since this is my first proper date, you have to make it memorable.”

“Demanding little cutie, aren’t you?”

“I only want the best for me,” Baekhyun grins cheekily. “So as my boyfriend, you have to respect my wishes by doing your best.”

“I feel pressured right now but I’m confident about this,” Chanyeol turns to the side and winks at him. “So trust me.”

The drive-in theater is unexpectedly popular. When they got there, there are already numerous cars parked up front, waiting for the movie to start. As Chanyeol worked on tuning into the audio of the movie, Baekhyun went out to buy some popcorn and drinks.

“You’re so cliché,” Chanyeol snickers when Baekhyun goes back, one arm holding tightly onto the huge box of popcorn and the other arm holding two drinks to his body.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He puts the drinks down then throws popcorn into Chanyeol’s direction, making the older laugh out as Baekhyun takes his seat, grumbling in irritation.

“Aren’t you going to give me some popcorn?”

Baekhyun gives him an irritated look and rolls his eyes as he sulkily crunches on the delicious barbecue-flavored popcorn.

“No.”

Chanyeol pouts as he leans over. He brings his lips close to Baekhyun’s ear, which he doesn’t notice at first.

“Come on…” he says it very suggestively, his deep voice going even lower as his tongue rolls over the words in a sultry fashion. Baekhyun flinches, eyes widening and feeling heat shoot through his veins at the begrudgingly attractive voice gracing his ears.

“Be a good boy and feed me, baby.”

Baekhyun screeches as he lurches back, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into Chanyeol’s face.

“There! Are you happy now, you fucking creep?!”

Chanyeol laughs out loud, his mouth filled with popcorn. He keeps on laughing like an idiot even when Baekhyun punches him in the gut. A little while through his cackling, he suddenly chokes.

“God, remind me why I even agreed to date you,” Baekhyun sighs, handing over the drink he bought for Chanyeol. When the older finishes, he looks at Baekhyun and smirks.

“You dated me because you think I’m cute.”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops.

“What on earth is even cute about you?!”

“Everything, of course.”

Chanyeol suddenly takes the popcorn, reaching over to put it on the backseat. He then grabs Baekhyun by the collar of his shirt and pulls him against him into a sudden kiss.

“Ch-Chanyeol-hyung!” Baekhyun gasps, grasping onto the older’s shoulders for purchase. “Wh-What-”

“I’ve been holding back for so long,” Chanyeol grins devilishly against Baekhyun’s lips before placing a wet smack on the soft plump flesh. “Come here. Be a good boy and sit on my lap, Hyunee.”

Baekhyun has thrown away his rationale at this point. Without further ado, he stands up, scoots over and straddles Chanyeol’s lap.

“Hmm, you’re a very good junior to your senior,” Chanyeol murmurs, gazing up at Baekhyun with hearts in his eyes.

“You say really cringy things, why don’t you put your mouth to good use and kiss me?”

“No wonder everyone raves on you - you’re so hot,” Chanyeol says just as Baekhyun shuts him up with another kiss, his tongue immediately meeting with Chanyeol’s. As the heat between them starts to heighten up, the kiss deepens into a more harsh and demanding pace. They satisfy themselves even more by sneaking their hands into places they shouldn’t be – Chanyeol running his large hands down Baekhyun’s waist while the younger popping open the first few buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt in order for his hands to delve in the feel of toned muscles under their palms.

“Look, the movie is starting,” Chanyeol suddenly says, pulling away from an impatient and aroused Baekhyun. He strains his neck and looks over his shoulder. “I heard it’s a darn good movie, we shouldn’t miss this out-”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me more!” Baekhyun growls, weaving his fingers through Chanyeol’s disheveled lavender hair (the number of times he dyes his hair is ridiculous, Baekhyun doesn’t even take notice of his hair anymore) and pulling it back so Chanyeol would look back at him.

“Fuck yeah, baby pull at my hair like that, satisfy this kinky son of a bitch,” Chanyeol moans out of the blue, matched with a ridiculous erotic expression that causes Baekhyun to burst out laughing.

“You’re such an idiot, I swear.”

“I know, I like it when you smile because of me,” Chanyeol winks. “Anyway, where were we? You want to just fuck the movie and kiss me, right?”

“More like this is a ploy you orchestrated and the movie is just an excuse to be alone with me.”

“Huh? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “You can’t make me believe this wasn't intentional. Someone as greasy as you would come up with that.”

“Oh wow, you caught me~” Chanyeol singsongs as he kisses Baekhyun.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun responds. This time, it’s softer than at first, their lips molding against each other in a sensual yet gentle dance of physical loving. Both of them were smiling too, their hearts seemingly about to burst out of their chests from being able to do this thing with the person they like.

Chanyeol leans away.

“Why did you stop?” Baekhyun mumbles.

“I suddenly feel flustered,” Chanyeol giggles, lips pursed as he tries to stop the idiotic smile across his face from spreading further. “This is making me feel so happy.”

“You’re so sappy,” Baekhyun complains as he leans his forehead against Chanyeol’s chest.

“I just really, really, _really_ , like you a lot, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol sighs, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s body, pulling him into his warmth.

“Me too,” Baekhyun closes his eyes and snuggles into his chest.

“I really do…”


	20. Dinner Night

"Wow, your apartment is kinda neat," Baekhyun comments enthusiastically when he enters Chanyeol's place, eyes straying around in curiosity. Everything is clean and organized, and the whole place is themed with a sleek and chic modern style yet still felt cozy and homey. The living room had a coffee table in front of a couch and there is a television across it. Aside from that, there's literally nothing else (also because the place is quite small). There are several doors though, so Baekhyun figures that the apartment is actually more spacious than it looks, just that it's divided into more rooms.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he throws his jacket on to the sofa, leaving him in just a sleeveless black shirt. He turns to Baekhyun, who gets a bit flustered seeing his amazing arms bare to the world.

"Do you think I'm a slob or something?" he challenges.

"Kind of," Baekhyun grins, tilting his head to the side cutely.

Chanyeol chuckles as he turns around and walks into his kitchen, with Baekhyun following closely behind. He marvels at how complete his kitchen, equipped with almost everything Baekhyun can think of despite how small it actually is.

"My mom would enjoy using a kitchen like this," Baekhyun comments as he sits at the breakfast counter to keep out of Chanyeol's way who has started taking out ingredients to make dinner.

"You like fried chicken, right?" Chanyeol wonders, turning around as he lifts a plastic filled with raw chicken drumsticks. Baekhyun didn't have to say anything when Chanyeol sees the hungry look in his eyes, making him chuckle as he turns to place it at the side. If this was all a comic book, then Baekhyun would have had teary, glazed eyes along with a wide mouth that had saliva dripping down the side as he stared at the delicious-looking raw chicken meat.

There's just silence as Baekhyun gazes at Chanyeol's back who moves around as he cooks, the frying pan sizzling as the chicken fried up into a golden brown color, emitting a delicious savory smell that made Baekhyun's stomach growl.

"Someone's really hungry," Chanyeol chuckles as he pleasantly hums to the sizzling sound of oil. Baekhyun stands up, taking the older by surprise when he suddenly presses up against his back and wraps his arms around his waist into a backhug.

"Hyung, you smell so good," Baekhyun sighs, voice muffled.

"Not the food?"

"You  _and_ the food."

"Hyunee, you're so cute," Chanyeol softly whispers, his elfish ears red as he puts a hand up to cover Baekhyun's hands that were intertwined over his belly.

"I never expected us to reach this point at all," the smaller chuckles. "And I'm so happy we're here right now."

Baekhyun moves to the side and smiles up to Chanyeol, who moves his head to the side in order to face him. He will never get tired talking about the milestones in their relationship no matter how small. After all, Baekhyun has the streak for sentimentality.

"How about you, Chanyeol-hyung? Are you happy being with me?"

He says this with bright, sparkling eyes and a little pout that gives Chanyeol this slight aching feeling in his heart.

_He never wants to let him go, no matter what happens in the future._

Leaning down, Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's forehead, long and lingering before he pulls away.

"You make me so happy, Baekhyun. Thank you."

After preparing the food, Chanyeol sets up dinner at the living room on the coffee table so that they could watch television while eating. Amidst scrolling through channels, Baekhyun suddenly screams when he comes upon a music channel and it's showing a special of EXO performances through the years.

"Oh my god," Chanyeol says when he sees what Baekhyun is watching.

"I know!" Baekhyun squeals, wiggling on his seat.

"T-That's Loey from debut..." Chanyeol states. He's cringing so hard, but it goes unnoticed by Baekhyun who was too focused on what was playing on the screen.

"He's so cute, right?" Baekhyun swoons with hearts in his eyes. "Loey always looks sexy, but that long raven hair when he debuted is absolutely the most sexiest thing that ever happened to him. It was a total serve, I'd do anything to see him with it again."

Chanyeol reaches up to his hair.

"You think so? Then what if he brings it back?"

"God I'll die," Baekhyun laughs out loud before he sighs, staring at his idol on the screen. He breaks out into a soft smile, attacked by a sudden feeling of nostalgia as he gazes at his idol's youthful features.

"It's been so many years since the first time I saw him," Baekhyun murmurs. "I will never regret the day I became his fan."

Chanyeol grins as he slides into the spot next to Baekhyun.

"Well, I think Loey is also grateful to his fans for being there, helping him and his bandmates get through everything."

"I'm so proud of them," Baekhyun giggles as he slumps against Chanyeol's side, who immediately slides an arm over his shoulders. "How about you? You like Loey. Are you proud of how far they've come?"

Chanyeol nods. "Of course I am. It's like watching helpless babies grow up to become emperors."

Baekhyun perks up and gazes at Chanyeol in awe.

"That's a great way to put it, wow."

The couple converses more about other things. They talk more about EXO, school and their personal lives. Baekhyun realizes at that moment that Chanyeol was still half an enigma to him in a sense past what Baekhyun already saw about him through the months that he's known him, and it's a relief that a topic transcending past mundane conversation between them has come up so they could get to know each other even more.

"I'm from another province and my parents stay there. They run quite a large business, that's why we're kind of well-off," Chanyeol shrugs after Baekhyun probes at him to talk more about his family life.

"Do you have siblings?"

"An older sister."

Baekhyun grins mischievously as an image of Chanyeol with long hair and a smaller frame appears in his mind's eye.

"She must be hot," he muses.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. "What, you gonna leave me for a female version of me?"

Baekhyun laughs, reaching out to squish the older's cheeks in between his hands. His lips puff up like a fish, and he giggles while Chanyeol starts complaining. Baekhyun shuts him up by pecking his lips.

"Wouldn't have you any other way," Baekhyun grins, winking at him before letting him go.

"Anyway!" Baekhyun claps his hands and continues, "Do you have any pets?"

"A dog... but I rarely see him because he stays at my parents' place."

"So cool!" Baekhyun groans. "My mom is allergic to them, so I can't keep my own."

Chanyeol reaches out and tucks a strand of stray brown hair behind Baekhyun's ear.

"One day, I'll take you back home to my parents. so they could meet the person who's been fucking with my heart."

Baekhyun ducks his head, suddenly feeling flustered as red touches his cheeks.

"Will they even like me? Are they... Are they even open to the fact that their son is in a gay relationship?"

"Oh they won't mind," Chanyeol laughs, ruffling his hair. "They've been asking me to date someone so I'm sure they won't be picky now that I've got one."

Suddenly, Baekhyun moves. With light movements, he slides on to Chanyeol's lap, who yelps out in shock.

"W-What are you doing-"

"Shhh, I'm up for a little make-out sesh," Baekhyun shushes him before he wraps his arms around his neck and starts kissing his boyfriend.

"We just made out in the car like all through the movie-"

"Don't care. Now shut up, you talk too much. Get those lips on me."

On the couch, Chanyeol and Baekhyun lazily makes out, enjoying the feel of being physically in contact with each other. Chanyeol couldn't keep his hands to himself, letting them stray around under Baekhyun's shirt and searing his skin as he gently lets his rough palms caress him. They travel up and down the attractive curve of his waist, thumbs soothing spots on his skin in circular motions that, rather than make him relax, only stimulates the fire burning inside Baekhyun's body.

Suddenly, he feels something.

"Someone's hard," Baekhyun teases, sensually moving his hips in a smooth thrusting motion, rubbing the crevice of his ass up against the growing bulge in Chanyeol's pants.

"Shut up," Chanyeol groans, pulling the other down for a kiss.

"You know, I have an idea," Baekhyun whispers against his lips.

"What?"

Baekhyun sits upright then suddenly pulls the hem of his shirt until he's bare and topless. He throws it to the side and smiles teasingly at Chanyeol, whose eyes rake over the smooth pale skin displayed in front of him. Then with a surprisingly expert move, Baekhyun efficiently takes off his jeans until he's just in his black underwear that has Chanyeol's eyeballs nearly popping out of his sockets. It looks so sexy on him, contrasting perfectly against his fair skin.

"Come on big boy," Baekhyun grins as he urges Chanyeol up. "Let me help you out of these clothes."

Baekhyun has never been in this kind of situation with a man before, so the thrill is heating his body up and setting his blood on fire. They won't be having sex, but getting down and dirty with Chanyeol is definitely one of his goals tonight.

"Are you gonna let me fuck you?" Chanyeol chuckles as he raises his arms up, letting Baekhyun strip him off his shirt.

"God, how on earth do you find the time to work out?" Baekhyun groans, licking his lips as he runs his hands down Chanyeol's toned torso, loving the feel of his muscles against his palms. Muscles were nothing new to him, but the sight of them on Chanyeol's large, lean body is so alluring and attractive to him that it's doing shit to his sanity.

He feels like drooling.

"Just like how you find the time to fanboy to EXO," Chanyeol teases, causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes as he reaches for his jeans.

A chill runs down his spine when Baekhyun sees Chanyeol's cock standing up in all of its glory in his white underwear. It's probably only semi-erect yet it's outline against the fabric already makes it look so huge.

"C-Can I see?" Baekhyun murmurs coyly, eyelashes fluttering up to Chanyeol who is intently staring at him, hyperaware for his next move.

"I don't mind at all," Chanyeol grins arrogantly, smirking as he gestures with his fingers, a motion that has Baekhyun blushing as he reaches out.

Slowly, Baekhyun rubs a hand over the taller's cock, marveling at the size of it against his palm. Chanyeol hisses, his hip bucking as the first signs of precum starts to stain his underwear, his tip leaking a wet patch on the fabric. Baekhyun chuckles, shushing him with a kiss before he starts peeling the garment off.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun moans involuntarily when he finally sees Chanyeol's member. He feels his mouth start to water as he admires the color, the bulbous tip and the veins that run up and down the sides of the shaft. Never has he seen a cock this fucking appetizing, it's crazy. It messes with his psyche, turning him on so much more than he can handle.

"I want this in all of my holes," Baekhyun purrs, wrapping a hand around the cock before he starts to pump it slowly, bringing it to full erection.

"I like this slutty version of you," Chanyeol breathily laughs, kissing Baekhyun's neck. "Makes me want to fuck you senseless even though I've never had sex with a man... or with anyone, in general."

Baekhyun gives him a look of disbelief. "Get out of here, Chanyeol."

"I'm not lying. I'm a nerd, remember?"

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not lying."

"If that's the case, then let me be the first one to ride it until you're cumming in me," Baekhyun murmurs in his ear. "I'll make you fill me up so much."

"You're showing signs of being a cockslut, I'm liking this character development."

Letting out a yelp, Baekhyun is suddenly pushed down. Chanyeol hovers over him, pressing their skins together as he consumes Baekhyun's lips again, plunging his tongue deep into his mouth as he kisses him languidly. Baekhyun spreads his legs apart then wraps them around Chanyeol's waist. His large hands then start getting even more naughty, feeling Baekhyun's body up before they settle on his ass. He moans into the kiss when he feels Chanyeol's hand creeping into his underwear, kneading the plump flesh as his body rocks against his.

Suddenly, Chanyeol holds Baekhyun down by the wrists and starts sensually grinding his cock slowly up against Baekhyun's own bulge, the smaller immediately getting flustered as the stimulation sends him into an even more infernal state of mind and body.

"Feels so good..." Baekhyun whimpers breathlessly. "I'm so... so  _horny..._ "

Chanyeol stops grinding and this time pulls Baekhyun's body up against him as he lays on his side. His hand moves to pull the fabric covering two of his asscheeks and twists them into a bunch together, holding it as he guides Baekhyun into grinding his hips against him.

"Fuck you, I feel like cumming already," Baekhyun groans, shoulders heaving as he tries to steady his breathing. "God I'm so horny, do something..."

"So fast," Chanyeol chuckles, hands moving down to eagerly knead Baekhyun's asscheeks, licking his lips at how plump they are against his palms.

"You make me feel like a goddamn virgin, that's why," Baekhyun grunts as he pushes his hips forward, rutting his cock up needily against Chanyeol. "Feels really good..."

"Look at this ass," Chanyeol rasps appreciatively, squeezing his asscheek until there are trails of redness against the smooth skin. "I can only imagine the things I'd do with this..."

"Like what?" Baekhyun whispers airily, eyes hooded as he stares darkly up at the taller.

"I'd eat you out until you're dripping, then when you're ready to take me, I'd pummel my cock into your heat and just screw you up until my sexual frustrations are remedied... Your ass slapping against my hips as it eats my cock up will be a sight to behold..."

Chanyeol groans as he harshly consumes Baekhyun's lips, sucking the daylights out of him as he tastes him so deep it's giving Baekhyun a view of stars.

"Sex has never been my favorite thing but I bet if my cock gets a taste of that sweet asspussy, I will definitely reconsider."

There's heat, so much heat. Chanyeol claims to be inexperienced, but this appears to be at Baekhyun's advantage, for a beginner like him will definitely go all out.

Just a little bit to go. Baekhyun will definitely snap and let Chanyeol just fuck him to oblivion.

When he starts feeling that familiar heat pooling inside him, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun down to the bed. He hastily strips off his underwear, causing Baekhyun to yelp in surprise. It's heightened even more when Chanyeol brings his knees together then suddenly starts thrusting his cock between his thighs, his cock rubbing against Baekhyun's sack.

"W-What-" Baekhyun chokes, eyes wide as he stares up at Chanyeol's terribly handsome face. His eyebrows are furrowed together, sweat drips down his forehead and his features are screwed into a beastial scowl as he ruts into Baekhyun's thighs, hips rocking harshly.

Baekhyun feels so hot, and moans so high-pitched leaps out of his lips that he's having a hard time believing those were his.

"Hyung..." Baekhyun whines. "Fuck me like that... Please... Please..."

"You're feeling good, baby?" Chanyeol rasps deeply, sharp eyes boring into Baekhyun and making him feel even more heated.

"Yes... Feels really good..." Baekhyun whispers as he bites his lip, looking so obscene. His thoughts are muddled up yet they go somewhere even more sexual. He begins wondering how it would feel having Chanyeol's cock inside him. It already feels good having him thighfuck him, what more if he actually fucked him where it actually mattered?

"I'm going insane," Baekhyun whimpers as he brings his fingers to his lips, looking absolutely lewd as he starts drooling over them while tears streamed down his eyes. It's so hot, it burns. Sexual foreplay is something he does casually, but doing it with someone he genuinely likes does so much wonders.

"I'm not even properly fucking you yet already look fucked out," Chanyeol laughs breathlessly, pistoning his cock at an even faster pace.

"I-It feels good, y-you motherfucker..." Baekhyun hisses before he lets go a shaky moan.

"I'm going to cum!" he yells, his back arching as his toes curl up. 

Chanyeol stops his ruts and spreads Baekhyun's legs, momentarily surprised at how flexible he actually is before he aligns their cocks together and he pumps them with his hands in fast, relentless motions with an aim to reach their high.

"Fuck! Ah! Hyung, harder! Faster!" Baekhyun moans, his body trembling and his mouth wide open. His eyes roll back before he closes them tightly shut, whining loudly as he moves his hips to strengthen the friction.

And finally, they blow their load. Rich volumes of white liquid squirts out of their tips as they both let out loud screams of pleasure in between cut off syllables of their names. Chanyeol continues jacking the both of them off before he sinks next to Baekhyun, whose consciousness starts to slowly drift off.

"That was fucking incredible," Baekhyun sighs as he turns to his side and cuddles up against Chanyeol, who pants heavily while weaving his fingers through his hair.

"I think my hips are sore," the older laughs weakly.

"Hyung, let's do it more often. I haven't had sex in so long, you seriously have to fuck me soon."

 Chanyeol sighs as he kisses the younger's forehead.

"I'll do that. But right now, let's get you cleaned up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they did the dirty send help QAQ
> 
> anyway drama will come in a few chapters xoxo


End file.
